Comment changer en un mois, Mode d'Emploi
by snakesandapples
Summary: Draco est heureux. Il va recevoir la marque, il va entrer dans le cercle, être enfin reconnu et respecté. Mais une jeune fille et la mystérieuse relation qu'elle entretient avec Rogue vont tout changer. Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé. Un mois.
1. Je t'en prie

**Bonjour à tous!! Voilà, nouvelle fic... Je n'ai encore jamais fait de DM HG, je suis surtout connue pour SS HG ( Sisisisi, je vous promets!! XD... Nan, pas tant que ça, en fait mais on s'en fout, on va faire comme si!)... Mouais... Je sais, z'êtes sceptiques... Boarf, on verra bien. Petit chap, mais je publie tous les deux jours. Z'êtes prévenus!!**

**OoO**

Tout commença lors d'une nuit d'hiver.

Le jeune Malefoy marchait d'un pas assuré et le bruit de ses talons sur les dalles froides le faisaient sourire. Dans le silence nimbé de petits bruits divers, il regnait, juste parce qu'il marchait seul.

Une lettre délicatement pliée était restée dans sa main, et son air arrogant aurait pu en dire long sur son contenu.

Il allait enfin recevoir la marque.

Cette distinction le ferait entrer au rang des adultes, il serait enfin considéré comme tel, comme quelqu'un.

Tout cela dans un mois.

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait au détour de la grande Salle, il put entendre des bruits de luttes, entrecoupés d'un cri, résolument féminin, résolument haineux:

-Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi bon sang!

Granger. Qui d'autre? Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il se déplaça vivement et aussi souplement qu'un chat vers la porte, entendant de ce fait le sifflement glaçé de la voix de Rogue:

-Vous devez m'aider!

Elle se débattait avec ardeur d'après les bruits de chaise raclant le sol.

-Si l'Ordre est au courant de vos actions, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure! S'écria-t-elle, et sa voix rebondit dans un écho menaçant entre les murs silencieux.

-L'Ordre ne sera pas au courant puisque vous allez vous taire!

-Non!

Il entendit un combat acharné, puis son professeur pousser un juron, le souffle coupé.

Le bruit de ses talons d'étudiante rythma sa fuite, alors que le jeune homme, poussé par la solidarité sans doute, se plaça en travers de la porte.

En le voyant, elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur et se retourna vivement vers le Maître Occlumens qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin à terre, plié en deux.

-C'était un piège!

-Alors, Granger, on fait sa rebelle? Commença Draco d'une voix cinglante. Il aimait la voir au pied du mur, piégée comme un rat. Comme une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle était.

Il jeta un regard à Rogue, qui la fixait intensément, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute allure, et lâcha d'une voix rauque et autoritaire:

-Monsieur Malefoy, cette conversation est strictement privée. Veuillez sortir immédiatement!

Draco, qui avait toujours été épargné par la verve du Directeur des Serpentard, s'inclina en contractant la mâchoire, plus frustré que jamais que son Maître l'éloigne de ses affaires.

Rogue se retourna vers la Gryffondor et d'une voix plus ferme encore, la pria:

-Hermione, je t'en prie...

Malefoy fut soudain pris de court. Que se passait-il? Hermione? Comment pouvait-il l'appeller par son nom? Quelle était la nature de leur lien?

Que faisaient-ils ensembles au milieu de la nuit dans la Grande Salle?

Sans réponses, sa tête lourde et si active, il les quitta sans lancer un regard, traversant les couloirs comme un fantôme en colère, scrupuleux, comme un traqué.

**OoO**

**Ok... Eu... Ouais... Compte a rebours... Je publie le chap mardi, si vous avez plus ou moins apprécié. (Pourquoi j'arbore un ton si détaché? N'en sais rien, il se fait tard, j'ai sommeil, demain, c'est l'anniv' à ma grand-mère, j'ai pas encore fumé ma pipe, je réfleuchis encore à l'intrigue de ma prochaine fic sérieuse... Je vous en parlerai un autre jour, promis!!)**

**En attendant, le serpent (oui, c'est moi, snakky) vous fait un ti signe et un clin d'oeil!**


	2. Echec et Pat!

****

**Music de Starwars en playback, l'auteur se redresse (ahem...--')... Voilà le chap 2!! Yep Yep, nan mais vous leurrez pas, là aussi suis fatiguée, mais parce que j'ai dû passer la nuit à cauchemarder en coeur avec ma tite soeur (Comment ça "On s'en bat les BIIIP!" ?! ROOÖOÖOO)... Bref, tout neuf...**

**Je voulais en outre faire de plates mais alors très plates excuses aux revieweurs non-masqués à qui j'ai pas répondu (oui, alors là, franchement, je vous autorise même à me balancer tous les poireaux du monde si vous le souhaitez!! Mon excuse? Ba j'étais pas là du tout, je vous avais dit que j'allais chez mèregrand, nan?!) et les remercier chaleureusement pour leurs impressions qui m'ont rassurée. Première fic HG/ DM, je me répète, donc pas facile quand on est 24/ 24h avec Sevy...D.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que l'action se passe directement après le Tome 5, donc Draco n'a pas pour mission de détruire Dumby, Y a à priori pas d'horcruxes ou de reliques à la Mort à l'horizon... Voilou, allez cette fois, je vous laisse tranquilles!**

**OoO**

Il se leva plus pensif que jamais.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien vouloir d'elle? Cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe ne présentait aucune qualité digne d'attention. Pourquoi, alors? Elle était intelligente, certes, mais était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait presque suppliée?

En se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards au petit-déjeuner, alors que les élèves se taisaient et s'écartaient sur son passage, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui bombaient le torse, il réfléchissait tout en scrutant les murs, inattentif à la foule, au monde qui remuait tout autour de lui.

Sa curiosité le consummait littéralement et il ne put s'empêcher de bien observer la jeune fille assise avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense salle.

Elle se tenait droite, comme à l'accoutumée, buvait son verre de jus de citrouille, comme tout le monde et écoutait distraitement ses camarades qui semblaient maugréer.

Ne la lâchant pas des yeux, concentré sur elle comme un prédateur qui scrute et jauge sa proie, il se sentait déjà au dessus des intrigues minables qui pullulaient dans l'école.

Ses adversaires étaient des colosses, et l'un d'entre eux, assis parmi les innombrables élèves, retenait son attention.

L'autre était absent.

Sans la lâcher du regard, il s'assit parmi ses pairs et entreprit de commencer à manger.

Et sans prêter attention aux rires goguenards qui fourmillaient autour de lui, il attendit qu'elle se lève, raide, et se dirige vers les couloirs.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent alors un un sourire maléfique. Les couloirs. Il allait la coincer.

-Crabbe! Goyle! Venez!

Ces derniers se regardèrent, surpris du ton pressant et transcendant qui animait leur chef. Il s'était levé d'un seul coup, laissant son petit-déjeuner en plan, s'essuyant brièvement le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette et la leur jetant négligemment.

Il la suivit furtivement, serpentant entre les recoins, le coeur battant, et l'esprit habité par cette scène étrange à laquelle il avait assisté.

Rogue ne suppliait jamais personne, Rogue était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue était un mur de glaçe infranchissable.

Elle se planta devant la salle de Potions et sortit encore un livre pour s'y plonger toute entière, attendant le double cours qui était prévu pour ce dernier jour d'école.

Comme un félin, il s'approcha, suivit de ses sbires, ahuris, qui ne comprenaient pas ce pressant besoin, cette lubie si foudroyante de suivre une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Gryffondor et par dessus-tout, une fille.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là... Commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, ses deux yeux plissés de malice.

Elle leva le nez de son livre et sursauta en voyant le jeune Serpentard avancer vers elle de sa démarche si arrogante et si insupportable.

-Malefoy. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre en faisant mine de s'adonner de nouveau à sa lecture.

Elle savait pourquoi il venait, elle se doutait même qu'il l'avait suivie, intrigué qu'il devait être de l'incongruité de la situation de la nuit dernière.

Ils l'entourèrent tous les trois, les deux gorilles la scrutant d'un air menaçant et lui, triomphant:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien mijoter avec Rogue... Je me demande bien...

Elle contracta d'un vif mouvement un muscle de sa mâchoire, faisant saillir sa peau blanche nerveusement. Malgré cela, elle resta stoïque lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un air suffisant:

-Comme il te l'a clairement fait comprendre, c'était une conversation privée...

Elle sentit quatre mains la plaquer au mur violemment et le blond s'avancer vers elle, arborant un sourire de mauvaise augure:

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger...

Elle sourit et ce sourire le transperça, comme si elle avait conscience qu'il était dévoré par la curiosité, consciente de son pouvoir sur lui. Il sut qu'elle ne serait pas si impressionable et cela le rendit fou, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien:

-Réponds!

Elle sentit la pression s'accentuer sur ses mains et lâcha son livre par terre, visiblement agacée:

-Je te suggère d'aller fouiner ailleurs, Malefoy, mes affaires ne te regardent pas!

Il s'approcha encore, l'espace qui les séparait se réduisit encore, et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Elle était coriace, mais il était l'héritier des Malefoy, une famille aux ramifications aussi lointaines que celles des fondateurs de Poudlard, une famille dont le sang était pourvu de malice, de complots, d'oeuvres secrètes, de révélations scandaleuses, de machinations ingénieuses et de trames sulfureuses.

Elle n'était qu'une roturière, une fille de rien, et ni son intelligence, ni son sang froid, ni même son courage ne pourraient la protéger de lui.

Rogue, en revanche, si.

-Pourrais-je être mis au fait de ce qui se passe ici?

Cette voix, qui s'insinuait comme une vapeur lourde de l'éxterieur parvint jusqu'à lui, et il tressauta, se tournant vivement vers un Maître des Potions sur le seuil, les bras croisés, le regard étincellant, l'air hautain et éminement autoritaire.

Tout à coup, il se sentit défaillir. L'appui de Rogue, il l'avait constaté la nuit dernière, était à présent hors de propos dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Granger.

-Veuillez lâcher cette élève. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents et la force de l'ordre était telle qu'il ne fallut pas le redire.

Crabbe et Goyle la lâchèrent comme si elle était un fer chaud, s'éloignant d'elle la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Malefoy baissa la tête, jetant un regard en coin à la demoiselle qui soupirait et ramassait son livre, légèremment nerveuse.

Un silence de plomb, balayé par les rires lointains, pesa soudain sur ce petit groupe.

Les échos se rapprochèrent indiciblement, comme une rumeur sourde, grondante et altière, et Malefoy trembla de rage.

Hermione Granger lui glissait entre les doigts comme de l'eau, Rogue se tenait comme une armée près d'elle et la population insouciante et claironnante arrivait.

De désespoir, il lui lança un regard furibond avant de reprendre son arrogance indifférente.

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent, le brouhaha les entourèrent et comme tout le monde, ils revinrent aux places qu'ils occupaient d'ordinaire, à savoir un professeur irritable et austère, une élève réservée et laborieuse et un garçon méprisant et moqueur.

Granger n'était pas si facile à faire plier, la faire parler nécessitait un plan ourdi méticuleusement et parfaitement abouti.

Il allait commencer son industrieuse manigance dès aujourd'hui. Pour commencer, il resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances. Cela lui permettrait d'entreprendre des recherches sur leurs agissements loin des autres. Et, loin de toutes les attentions, sa plume glissa sur le papier pour former une écriture lissée et précautionneuse.

Son père en serait averti le soir-même s'il allait à la volière après le cours.

En haut du parchemin, il écrivit, inébranlable, « 22 décembre ».

**OoO**

**Zavez aimé? J'en sais rien, pour moi Draco reste encore l'indicible connard de service...(Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher d'ici incessament sous peu...RELAX!!) Et pi à... eu...MERCREDI!! pour le next chap si vous lisez encore... (Snakky, parfois ton éloquence me laisse sans voix...O-o)**


	3. Filature et Fil d'Ariane

****

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Raaâaa, ma journée à la fac à bosser sur Nerval, un de mes grands amis (Eu... Snakky... Ils vont penser que t'as pas d'amis... Mais naâaaâan, ROOOÖOO!!)... Brefouille, j'ai encore passé ma journée à somnoler, gribouiller, papoter, ragoter, boire, manger, fumer, réfléchir (Qu'est-ce que ce verbe vient foutre là-dedans??), COURIR!!, tousser, fumer, dormir, lire, relire, rerererererelire, gratter, baîller, liste non exhaustive...**

**Voilà le chap!! DU RESTE!! Merci à tous les reviewers, qui m'encouragent à continuer (especially celle qui était masquée!!) et aux lecteurs qui doivent se demander d'où que je sors moi...**

**OoO**

Il sourit à cette vision quasi extatique. Parsemés comme des âmes ésseulées, quelques élèves étaient restés, et parmi eux, le Trio d'Or.

Parmi eux, l'objet de sa curiosité ardente.

Hermione Granger était assise dos à lui et engloutissait son petit déjeuner à une vitesse folle.

Cette vision de cette fille, penché sur la table, portant à ses lèvres un morceau de pain le dérouta, bien qu'il ne sut dire pourquoi.

Reprenant ses esprits et se dirigeant seul vers la table – vide – des Serpentards, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Rogue était dûement assis à la table des professeurs et lançait sur la Salle un regard malveillant. Avant même d'avoir pu détourner les yeux, le jeune Malefoy tomba sur les deux abysses glaçiales du directeur des Serpentards et dut s'asseoir immédiatemment, se sentant plier sous l'intensité de ce regard.

Faisant mine de prendre nonchalamment son petit-déjeuner, il sentit le regard encore écrasant du Maître Occlumens sur lui.

Il ne devait plus jamais le regarder en face à partir de dorénavant, il était capital pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan qu'il ne lui laisse aucun chance de le percer à jour.

Le hibou grand duc de son père arriva, seul, comme une feuille d'automne chûe par hasard, et il déplia la missive qu'il tenait dans son bec en le caressant distraitement.

Il était furax, lui intimait de revenir sur le champ au Manoir, il devait profiter de son temps libre pour parfaire son apprentissage.

Non, il n'y retournerait pas.

Draco Malefoy s'était rarement opposé à la volonté de son père, mais cette fois-ci, il sentait quelque chose de si étrange que ça ne pouvait être que découvert. Une menace qu'il humait sans pouvoir la déceler complètement.

Froissant le papier, il quitta la table, raide et blême. Avant de coincer Granger, il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur leurs activités.

La suivre, la pister, la traquer, apprendre son emploi du temps, son mode de vie, sa façon de raisonner, l'analyser, la suivre dans ses recherches.

La bibliothèque.

Il partit d'un pas pressé vers ladite salle, déterminé et grave. Elle commençerait par là si elle avait cédé à Rogue, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas s'il avait daigné la protéger ainsi devant sa salle.

Se coinçant entre deux rayons, il attendit, attentif au moindre bruit de pas. Hormis les pas secs et préssés de Madame Pince, tout était immobile.

Enfin, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il entendit le bruit de talons sur le sol, presque piétinant, sûr et précis.

Se plaquant le plus possible contre une étagère, il la vit passer, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle comme une masse lourde, le regard dur et concentré. Elle s'arrêta à deux rayons de lui et il l'entendit racler sa chaise sur le sol, tourner vivement les pages rêches d'un livre et en se tendant bien, il put écouter son souffle si léger.

Cela dura plus d'une heure, il se prit même à douter.

Et si tout ça n'était que de la paranoïa? Et s'il s'était monté tout seul cette coalition inattendue et cocasse? Et si elle n'était pas digne d'attention?

Se forçant à ne penser à cela, il se focalisa de nouveau sur son souffle, attiré par sa régularité apaisante et fascinante.

Un souffle qui tout à coup se fit court, haletant. Les pages se tournèrent plus vivement encore, et tout à coup, il entendit un bruit qui était similaire à une explosion, un raclement de chaise, et de petits pas, un livre poussé sur l'étagère avec force. Sa silhouette fila soudain devant ses yeux, courant sur le parquet ciré de la grande salle avec mesure et rythme.

Que fallait-il faire? La suivre? Aller consulter le livre qu'elle avait pris?

Il choisit en un battement de coeur et s'élança à sa poursuite, le plus discret possible, filant au milieu des trésors silencieux qui peuplaient les étagères.

Elle avait pris la direction des cachots.

Elle n'allait jamais là-bas d'ordinaire. Il redoubla alors de prudence, convaincu qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se rendre utile, voire même, si le cas était dangereux, d'être célébré et acclamé, respecté dès le départ par le cercle.

Tout en la suivant de loin parmi les couloirs sinueux, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Quand la classe de potions se profila devant lui, il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. Elle n'avait même pas frappé à la porte, elle était entré en tempête.

Personne n'était autorisé à faire cela, personne ne l'avait jamais tenté avec Rogue, personne ne s'était fait supplier non plus.

S'approchant lentement, il rassembla ses esprits. C'était une situation extrêment délicate, il fallait être très précautionneux, ne pas laisser entendre qu'il essayait de découvrir leur secret. Si Rogue s'aperçevait de cela, il était sûr non seulement de voir son plan tomber de haut, mais également d'hypothéquer ses chances quant à son avenir au sein du cercle. Rogue n'y était pas particulièrement apprécié, mais son appui dans de nombreuses situations lui avaient évité de nombreuses mises en question. Il était devenu un éminent fidèle et une désobligeance de sa part pouvait être fatale.

Retenant sa respiration, il posa un pied après l'autre avec une infinie réserve jusqu'à la porte en bois, collant son oreille dessus.

-...Un coeur de dragon, cela accentuerait au maximum les effets. C'est un reptile, il sera plus facilement lié...

-... Prudence... Déjà pensé...

Des bribes de mots filtraient de la salle fermée.

-... Demain soir?...

-...Minuit, sois à l'heure!

Il sentit que les corps bougeaient et s'éclipsa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser une Hermione sortir l'air neutre, Severus Rogue sur ses talons, scrutant avidemment les environs.

Il devait attendre demain soir. Coeur de dragon... Reptile... Lié... Effets... Demain soir, minuit.

**OoO**

**Bon, les affaires reprennent, je crois que là, on rentre dans le vif du sujet... Nan? Mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Gratouille, gratouille, gratouille... Allez, vais manger (morfalle, va!)!!**


	4. Les livres, les vérités et les énigmes

**Bonjour à tous!! Raaâaa, vous zimaginez pas comme je suis contente que vous ayez aimé (oui, la totalité des reviews était de bonne augure, --') Donc, ze serpent is back again, et je vous livre le chap, tous frais payés ( hein?!) lol, nan c'est rien, j'ai pas mangé depuis environ 12h, j'ai encore pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai dû ressasser encore Coleridge, encore et encore... Connaissez pas ?**

**Confessions d'un mangeur d'Opium... Un écrivain anglais complèteumeng stoneuuûuuû, shooté 24/24, et ça se lit très très bien... Brefouille, on est pas là pour parler des rosbeefs, donc ZE chap!!**

**OoO**

Malefoy, seul dans la salle commune réfléchissait devant le feu, laissant aller ses yeux gris d'acier sur les flammes dansantes. Il repensait aux évènements de la journée.

Hermione Granger était une fille matinale, il ne s'en était rendu compte que trop amèrement. A peine arrivé dans la bibliothèque ce matin, avec cette intention inébranlable de retrouver le livre qui l'avait faite bondir, il avait dû se cacher, reconnaissant sans peine - de cela il était d'ailleurs étonné - le bruit sec et rapide de ses pas sur le parquet.

Se collant encore à une étagère, il la revit passer devant lui, les yeux fixés sur un objectif qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, il se colla à l'étagère sans bruit, presque heureux de ce contact avec le bois vieilli et les vieux livres poussièreux, et écouta avec ferveur son souffle.

Il nota qu'il avait moins de mal qu'hier à se concentrer dessus, comme si déjà il avait l'habitude de l'entendre respirer, comme si déjà ce fait était devenu irrévocablement acquis en lui. non pas qu'il appréciât cette soudaine révélation, bien au contraire il grognait intérieurement de cette stupide inclination que cette Sang-de-bourbe avait à vouloir toujours être plus-que-parfaite.

Mais son impatience s'était amoindrie, il était tapi dans l'ombre et sa détermination à percer à jour leur petit secret devenait une obcession qui dépassait de loin son agacement à rester ainsi collé contre une étagère de la bibliothèque avec le seul espoir qu'elle lui montrerait par un moyen ou un autre qu'il avait raison de l'espionner de cette manière.

Il soupira. Deux heures qu'elle y était, que le bruit des pages se perdait dans un écho machinal entre les rayons, et ses membres commençaient à s'ankyloser.

C'est alors qu'il manqua un battement de coeur. Le bruit empressé de grandes enjambées, d'un vague flottement dans l'allée centrale l'avertit tout de suite qu'un professeur en robes arrivait, et qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi distrait que la jeune fille.

Malefoy, pris de panique, se mit à chercher un livre avec précipitation, ses doigts fins s'agitaient vainement entre les reliures usées et il lança des regards paniqués vers l'allée centrale, à mesure que les bruits de pas se faisaient plus précis et plus pressants.

Par bonheur, il trouva un livre écorné qui voulut bien céder à ses mains moites, et il l'ouvrit fébrilement en se plongeant dedans, les yeux fixes sur les lignes nettes dudit livre.

Rogue passa, comme un navire de guerre, les yeux plissés, et à son grand étonnement, il ne le remarqua pas. Ses avancées se firent régulières jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Granger.

Se recollant immdiatement à l'étagère, il se contracta tout à fait comme s'il voulait devenir celle-ci, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Des bribes de phrases, plus nettes qu'hier matin, murmurées avec excitations - Granger devait avoir trouvé quelque chose - résonnèrent non loin de lui:

-Le pentagramme... Il nous faudra attendre la pleine lune pour que l'effet soit vraiment durable...

Silence. Il eut plus de difficulté à distinguer leur deux respirations, et se concentra davantage, fronçant les sourcils. La voix chaude et grave de Rogue, - presque douce, remarqua-t-il tout à coup - lui parvint:

-Hermione, je...

Silence. Des bruits de cape, des froissements de tissus, le son irritant de la chaise qui râcle le parquet, et le son sourd d'un corps qui s'asseoit et enfin, une voix rauque et à peine maîtrisée:

-Pour cette partie, j'aurai besoin de toi... J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu m'aideras...

Silence. Draco entendit la jeune fille déglutir et d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois, qui le fit frissoner avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle murmura:

-Au point où on en est, je ne pourrai pas t'abandonner, Severus.

Il crut défaillir. Severus. Hermione. Besoin. Promesse. Abandonner. Aider. Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme un orgue puissant, les notes graves et menaçantes. Aucun élève, jamais, ne l'avait appellé par son prénom, cette marque d'égalité voire de confiance n'était reservée qu'à une minorité, adulte et plus ou moins proche. Il l'avait suppliée l'autre soir, et il la suppliait encore à présent, comme s'il invoquait une déesse.

Granger?

Se laissant s'écrouler tout contre l'étagère, les yeux vagues et ronds de surprise, il ne prêta plus même attention à leur conversation. Granger. Il avait besoin de Granger. Qui était-elle? Que recelait-elle de si précieux qu'il en ait eu expréssément besoin, qu'il se confesse comme un homme perdu? Rogue? L'esprit de glaçe, le scrupuleux et industrieux, l'homme de l'ombre, distant et inaccessible, inhumain dans sa constance?

Et s'ils étaient amants?

Malefoy tressauta. Le silence l'enveloppait à présent, il n'entendait plus rien, pas même le souffle régulier et souple de Granger. Il se redressa raidement, haletant, les yeux fous, presque paniqué.

Plus rien dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Il ne tenta pas de vérifier s'ils étaient encore dans la rangée, il ne se sentait pas bien, comme nauséeux. Cette idée de retrouver le livre l'abandonna complètement. Tout ce qui se bousculait en lui, ces fugaces idées, ondulantes et brûlantes, se confondaient en une question cruciale, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, ni de sa part à elle, ni de sa part à lui, et encore moins de sa propre part:

S'aimaient-ils?

Ainsi, grave et perturbé, il avait laissé le feu crépiter dans la salle sombre et froide des Serpentards, le regard dur, se perdant dans les méandres hostiles d'un labyrinthe de questions sans réponses.

**OoO**

**... bon, je retourne chez mon pote Coleridge, vu mon état, ça va être gai...--'...NAN pas GAY!! GAI!! ( Bandes de pervers, beurk!! XD... Je suis perverse. Y qu'à lire ma fic sur Hermy et rogue pour s'en rendre compte... NIAÄÄÄÄAAAAÄAARK)**


	5. Du sang et Des larmes

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Navrée du retard, j'ai un esprit embrumé et pesant en ce moment ( traduction: COMPLETEUMENG STONEU!) Brefouille votre chap... Petit mais très sadique envers ce blondinet avide... Raaâaaâaa zallez voir... Ma soupe de champignon, les berceuses Russes de Youtube et moi on l'a bossé, rebossé et revérifié pour vous. Yep. Z'en foutez? TANT PIIIIS!!**

**Allez, vot' Kdo: D**

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il se glissa hors de l'enceinte du château, furtif et discret, il pleuvait dru, sa vision était floue et les gouttes d'eau le transperçaient de froid. Il était minuit moins le quart et rien ne semblait bouger aux alentours. Frissonnant, les yeux durs, il vit leurs silhouettes émerger de la brume qui s'élevait du sol, frayant leur chemin recourbés sous le rideau de pluie.

Il recula et se plaqua contre un arbre, plus abrité, presque invisible.

Aussitôt, ils franchirent lugubrement les grilles du château, et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Rogue murmura quelque chose que le bruit des trombes d'eau ne lui permettait pas d'entendre. Il put néanmoins décerner le mot « dangereux » formulé comme une incantation.

Il la vit qui acquiesçait doucement, cachée sous sa cape. Coeur de dragon. Allaient-ils tenter l'impossible?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir ou observer outre mesure, ils transplanèrent.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ce manque de lucidité le frappa comme la foudre. Ils n'allaient pas s'exprimer à haute voix quant à leur destination.

Se laissant choir contre le tronc de l'arbre, il se prit la tête entre les mains, ruisselantes d'eau, et son esprit se mit en mouvement, comme un engrenage rouillé et désuet.

Dans la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre leur retour, pour commencer.

Quant à Granger, l'espionner dans la bibliothèque ne suffirait bientôt plus, il s'en doutait.

L'amadouer? Lui faire croire qu'il aurait changé? Jamais elle n'accepterait de marcher dans une feinte aussi mièvre, aussi bancale et aussi niaise... Elle saurait très bien ce qu'il manigançerait.

Les effluves de ses pensées le submergèrent et l'eau ruisselait toujours le long de ses lèvres délicates, de ses mèches rebelles. Seul assis appuyé contre cet arbre il continuait à chercher sans relâche un moyen de perturber Granger, de la troubler si bien qu'elle lui confierait ses failles.

Merlin sait combien de temps il resta ainsi, trempé et frileux, obsédé par cette relation si improbable, si fascinante, si brûlante qu'il ne parvenait pas à la saisir.

Une Sang-de-Bourbe! Il s'emportait, il se passionnait pour elle!

Il sentit soudain deux corps non loin de lui transplaner, la lune éclairait faiblement les deux silhouettes vives et recourbées, mouvementées et trébuchantes. Le vent se leva et il vit Rogue hurler:

-VITE!

Il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit en trébuchant de reprendre le chemin du château, sous la pluie battante.

Draco se leva avec peine, grimaçant sous la douleur électrique de ses muscles ankylosés, mais ne les suivit pas de son habituelle manière, il était las de ses questionnements sans fond, de ses idées sans contenu, de sa lubie si envahissante

Cependant, il hoqueta de surprise, manquant de s'étouffer lorsqu'un rai laiteux éclaira le sol où les pieds avaient piétinés la boue.

Du sang. Beaucoup de sang, qui remplissait les remous de la terre, qui se mêlait déjà à l'eau brunêatre. Il releva brusquement ses yeux d'acier vers les deux silhouettes qui cheminaient péniblement au loin, harcelées par le vent et l'eau.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi durant l'espace de quelques secondes il avait simplement eu peur.

Se reprenant alors, il bondit à leur suite et ne fit plus même attention à ces trombes d'eau qui l'aveuglaient, qui semblaient vouloir s'interposer, comme un rempart de brume, de vent et de froid.

Mais le jeune homme continua sa course jusqu'aux portes gigantesques de la masse sombre et floue de l'école, et eut à peine le temps de voir un Rogue haletant disparaître au détour d'un couloir pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Le corps de la jeune fille balançait entre ses bras comme une poupée inerte.

Rogue semblait murmurer de rage, ses mots se répétaient en un écho lugubre, un cortège sombre et délicat, car le vif aperçu que Malefoy eut de ses prunelles sombres fut choquant.

Il était paniqué, dément et dur. Le sang parsemait leur course, des petites gouttelettes comme des rubis opaques étaient semées dans les pas raides et frénétiques du Maître Occlumens. Il avait dans les bras une Galatée endormie, plus livide que la Mort.

Cette idée seule l'habita jusque dans les profondeurs de la nuit, lorsqu'il eut regagné sa salle commune, qu'il se fut laissé tomber mollement dans le canapé solitaire devant le feu.

Cette image d'eux, comme un rêve onirique, comme une apparition fugace mais si entêtante qu'elle balaye tout.

Rogue, à la fois préssé, alarmé et précautionneux, Rogue. Et elle. Qui avait accepté, qui connaissait le danger, qui était si pâle dans ses bras.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, éveillé par leur secret. Peut-être leurs secrets...

L'aube était rose et brumeuse, mais il continuait de regarder le feu, toujours dévoré par les flammes de son insatiable intérêt.

Le 23 décembre.

**OoO**

**Qui a dit "trop court!"? MAIS EU! Trop pas juste, j'ai des remords inacceptables pour une sadiques consommée telle que moi, franchement... Et dire que j'aurai pu jouer aux cochons de Guerre sur PS1 au lieu de vous déblaterer autant d'inepties... Ca me déprime, tiens! EDITH!!**


	6. Du sang, de la Sueur et des Larmes

**Voilà, there is the coeur du probléme de cafouillage... donc c'était un chap qui a été supprimé apparemment...Pourtant il est... Interessant...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Lorsque Rogue la déposa dans son lit, éreinté et courbu, elle murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible.

Elle saignait abondamment à la cuisse, au niveau des côtes et au front. Quelques brûlures, quelques hématomes et fines coupures parsemaient son corps livide et frêle. Leur escapade avait failli tourner au désastre.

Maître de ses gestes, dans un mouvement de cape impitoyable, il se retourna vers la salle de bain et, lentement, il sortit un paquet sur le lavabo, le fixant d'une manière impénétrable et pourtant bien pensive. Elle sembla bouger dans l'autre pièce et il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sur la masse encore chaude et palpitante posée telle quelle sur le lavabo.

Passant dans un léger bruissement de tissu dans l'autre pièce, il la vit le scruter avec ire.

-Severus! Ne mets pas le coeur avant d'avoir gravé le pentagramme!

Il eut un rictus en constatant que la jeune fille commençait à le connaître mieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cependant il ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'approcher vivement d'elle pour la soigner.

Passant machinalement sa baguette au dessus de son corps dans un mouvement précis et rapide, il soupira et tout en commençant à la nettoyer du sang, il lâcha innocemment:

-Pour le Pentagramme, je crains que tu ne puisses pas tenir dans cet état...

Elle releva la tête, ses traits contractés par la douleur mais réussit à souffler méchamment:

-On peut attendre un peu!

Il laissa tomber sa main, et tourna la tête vers elle, ses deux yeux abyssaux plongés dans ceux de la demoiselle. Ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Comme deux ombres malmenées, ils restèrent silencieux, bien qu'elle sache que derrière son mutisme il avait déjà trouvé une alternative potable. Son orgueil, sa fierté l'empêchait de lui demander, elle voulait trouver elle-même la solution à leur problème.

Toujours silencieux, il entreprit de refermer les plaies béantes d'où le sang, malgré ses soins, continuait à suinter comme une source intarissable.

L'air dur, la baguette bien serrée dans sa main, il saisit une des cuisses d'Hermione délicatement mais fermement, ce qui la fit frissonner. Et il formula une incantation inaudible, faisant tournoyer sa baguette près de sa chair ensanglantée. L'opération dura quelques minutes, puis finalement, un liquide bleuâtre se dégagea de sa baguette et pénétra la plaie, qui se résorba instantanément. Epuisé, il se laissa aller un peu en arrière, lâchant sa cuisse et les yeux vagues.

Emporté dans les tréfonds de ses calculs méticuleux, sa voix impérieuse le ramena à la réalité:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer, dans ce cas?

Elle capitulait. Leur situation était devenue trop bancale.

-Malefoy.

-Pardon? Elle faillit s'étouffer et se redressa d'un bond, ses cheveux collés à son front moite.

-Mais tu es devenu fou? Il pourrait tout gâcher! Notre travail réduit à néant!

Elle s'agita vainement alors qu'il la fit se rallonger d'une main autoritaire, et lui découvrit les côtes pour s'attaquer aux plaies suivantes.

Elle commença à réfléchir.

Malefoy. Ce petit crétin imbu de lui-même, incapable de faire un pas sans ses acolytes ou son père pour le couvrir, incapable de se remettre en question ou même d'avoir sa propre opinion de ce qui était juste et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Pourquoi Rogue pensait-il qu'il pouvait les aider pour l'étape du pentagramme?

Il les avait surpris le soir où leur collaboration avait été scellée, il avait tenté de l'intimider, animé par une curiosité malsaine, sûrement.

Sa réponse lui fut apportée d'une voix monocorde et asceptisée:

-Malefoy nous suit depuis deux jours. Au début, j'ai fais semblant de ne rien remarquer pour pouvoir le coincer. Mais il pourrait s'avérer utile...

-Comment ça « il nous suit depuis deux jours »? S'offusqua-t-elle soudain, alors qu'il remettait la couverture soigneusement sur elle.

Hermione essaya de bouger, mais une douleur la foudroya tout à coup, si bien qu'elle poussa un petit cri étouffé et qu'elle se rallongea immédiatement. Même s'il avait réussi à la soigner, envers et contre tout, elle demeurait faible et il ne valait mieux pas risquer l'impossible.

-Explique-toi! Exigea-t-elle froidement.

Rogue fit venir un fauteuil devant le lit de sa baguette et s'y assit avec lenteur, exténué mais souriant d'un étrange sourire:

-Je voulais voir ce qu'il avait en tête en le coinçant... Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Et encore une fois, Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi...

Lorsque les mots qui décrivaient son plan sortirent de ses lèvres fines, toujours étirées en un sourire carnassier, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ébranlée par l'effort qu'elle devait fournir. Par ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO


	7. Le Repos et le Repas du Guerrier

**Bonjour à tous!! Merci de lire cette fic, merci beaucoup même si je dois me lever à 6h un samedi pour finir ce bloody chapitre...--°... Bah... Niark niark niark... Pas grave je me rattraperai sur le pain de mie.. Miam mioum...Donc merci mes ti lecteurs, merci BEAUCOUP aux revieweurs qui sont un super baromètre sur la maîtrise du suspens ou pas, sur les réactions allergiques, cutanées ou autres que provoquent ces bouts de fic...Qui sont assez gentils pour se risquer aux "Review Replies" d'un Serpent complètement déchaîné...--°... MERCI.**

**OoO**

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle l'esprit embrumé, les pensées rabougries et froissées par sa nuit démente. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de situations possibles, toutes sortes d'élucubrations fumeuses, et il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, sans vraiment faire attention aux deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

Baîllant ostensiblement, il attrapa un bout de pain et le fixa comme s'il voulait l'assasissner, le torturer froidement, le martyriser jusqu'à ce que l'Infini le prenne, dans sa clémence bienveillante.

Le dilemme s'installa en lui, quelle serait sa priorité aujourd'hui?

Survivre jusqu'à atteindre son lit pour s'y laisser tomber, victime d'un Morphée intransigeant, ou continuer sa lutte secrète contre les deux sujets qui éveillaient son ardente curiosité?

Levant lourdement les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors, il vit ces deux bouffons du Trio d'Or qui plaisantaient comme d'accoutumée. Granger, un peu en retrait, fixait quelque chose avidemment sur le mur, tendue.

Il ne savait que choisir.

Finalement, écrasant impitoyablement le puavre morceau de pain de sa poigne rageuse et tremblante de fatigue, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Rien de plus seyant que de fêter la veille de Noël dans un lit chaleureux et accueillant. Son exhaustion balayait tout, Maslow et sa pyramide avaient bien raison, en fin de compte.

D'un air morne et fantomatique, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune, le pas incertain, les mains effelurant les parois rugueuses des murs comme s'il voulait à tout prix les sentir avant de tomber.

Cependant, s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait senti du mouvement derrière lui, une petite forme timide qui le suivait, pleine d'hésitation.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans sa salle commune, cette silhouette éffaçée se planta immédiatement, et après quelques minutes, poussa un soupir pour s'en retourner vers ses amis, riants et innocents.

**OoO**

-Je ne pourrai pas, Severus. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas.

Le filet de voix qu'émit la jeune fille, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure le fit soupirer. Elle avait cette curieuse caractéristique de faire passer un ultimatum ou une menacemême dans un souffle.

-L'opération du pentagramme se fera dans une semaine,Hermione, à l'occasion de la pleinelune... Pense à tous ceux qui...

-C'est bon, c'est bon,Severus! Gémit-elle, comme si elle venait de se brûler au contact d'un fer chaud

Il leva un sourcil pour marquer son interrogation, et elle comprit instantanément qu'elle devrait rester jusqu'au bout de son plan, qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'ilfasse encore allusionà cet évènement. Celui-ci, celui qui la faisait frissonner et cauchemarder.

-Je... Jecommenceraimon travail demain. C'est la veille de Noël, je dois retourner avec Harry et Ron, ou ils trouveront mes absences étranges...

-Dans ce cas.Assèna-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui sourit et voyant que la tendance n'était qu'unilatérale, qu'il restait en retraitet semblaitpour le moins préocuppé, elle soupira et vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue de marbre. Joue qui se contracta nettement après son départ, lorsqu'il fut seul dans les Ténèbres.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione était retournée voir ses amis, cheminant jusqu'au terrain de quidditch avecun livre quelconque et s'assit sur les gradins enlisant. Harry et Ron s'amusaient, visiblement, car des cris de joies, des hurlements et autres manifestations toutes aussi bruyantes les accompagnaient dans les acrobaties aériennes.

Enfin, lorsque le temps fut trop sombre pour voler correctement, ils vinrent chercher une Hermione endormie, les traits un peu tirés comme si elle faisait un rêve déplaisant. Haussant les épaules, ils spéculèrent sur la nature du rêve, ne pouvant se décider à trancher entre "Avoir la malédiction des 19, 5" et "Se retrouver mariée à Kreattur"...

Ils la transportèrent néanmoins le plus doucement possible jusque son lit, discutant avec animation à voix basseentre les couloirs pierreux et muets. De temps en temps leurs ombres glissaient comme des fantômes et ils se hatèrent.

Alors que la jeune fille dormait à poings fermés, un jeune homme s'étirait quelque part dans le château.

De nouveau fraiset dispos, il était prêt pour affronter de nouveau ses adversaires, à en apprendre plus sur cette association contre nature. Les Serpentards ne s'alliaient pas avec les Gryffondors, les Sangs Purs ne fricotaient pas avec les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entrenaient que des rapports belliqueux avec les membres de la bande à St Potter.

Ils avaient brisé les règles tacites qui donnaient de la cohérence à tout un ensemble. Il allait découvrir pourquoi, il allait découvrir ce qu'ils ourdissaient.

Ce soir, le réveillon était prétexte à s'asseoir tous à la même table, et Malefoy grogna d'insatisfaction lorsque MacGonagall prit place entre lui et son Directeur de Maison. Il aurait voulu lui parler, sans pou autant le regarder dans les yeux, et cette position lui permettait de s'esquiver suffisament sans trop attirer l'attention. Evidemment, la bonne femme avait tout gâché.

S'il avait été irrité par sa vieille voisine de droite, celle qui vint se placer à gauche lorsque toutes les autres places furent prises le stupéfia. Comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il s'était tellement démené pour observer discrètement cette fille, et voilà qu'elle était à portée, si près de lui que c'en était tout bonnement miraculeux.

De l'autre côté, il vit avec un sourire goguenard ses deux amis aussi ébahis que lui, scandalisés même. Mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle venait de se lever. Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose et Malefoy se prit un coup de pied violent dans le tibias. Etouffant un cri, il tourna vivement la tête vers le destinateur de l'attentat. Potter.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux comme prêts au combat, sans rien dire, calmes et pourtant si tendus de colère, alors que perpendiculairement, deux regards, imperceptibles et furtifs, au contraire alertes mais réjouis de la tournure que prenait le repas de Réveillon. Comme un petit échiquier garni des sompteueux mets, d'ignorants et de comploteurs, de causes perdues et d'enyjeux capitaux.

"Que le combat commmence"... Pensa Rogue en portant délicatement un verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres retroussées. Les effusions telles que celle qu'il était sur le point de voir, il s'en délectait toujours. Et Dumbledore finit son petit discours, pour laisser place aux affrontements silencieux.

**OoO**

**Non pas que ça me fasse penser à mes propres repas de Noël... Mais celui-là... Niark niark niark... En tout cas, entre le Ryry et le Draco, entre le Draco et Mione, Entre Mine et Sevy, entre Sevy et le blanc de la dinde... Va y avoir du sport!!**

**Allez à lundi les gens, merciiii d'avoir lu!!**


	8. Délices Délectables et Lubie Libidineuse

**Bonjour tout le monde! MErci aux revieweuses, MERCI BEAUCOUP! Ca m'a fait très très plaisir de voir vos reviews, mais les lecteurs, vous, ... C'est une autre histoire...(Snakky, t'emportes pas, Be Happy...)**

**Brefouille voilà le chap!**

**OoO**

-Malefoy, tu la touches, et ça sera le dernier geste que tu auras fait!

Les mondanités commençaient enfin verbalement. Ron avait «ouvert le bal».

-Hey, Belette, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour me tourner vers une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle...

Draco avait répliqué du tac au tac et se plongea innocement dans son assiette, tandis que Harry lâchait hargneusement entre ses dents:

-Répète ça, si tu l'oses!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tournavers Rogue l'espace d'une seconde pour soutenir son regard.

-Je choisis toujours ce qui est de qualité supérieure, Potter, et ça disqualifie Granger d'office!

Malefoy souriait de cette joute maladroite, où les adultes autour d'eux donnaient l'impression de ne pas écouter.

-T'as pas dû choisir de naître alors, si tout ce que tu choisis est de qualité supérieure! Assèna Harry en le fixant étrangement.

Hermione, imperturbable, continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, mais Rogue lui envoya un regard épouvantable et elle acquieça silencieusement, se tournant vers les trois jeunes hommes furieux et tremblants. Malefoy, à ses côtés, serrait les poings, et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Hermione faillit s'étouffer et s'écria:

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que vous insulter pour le Réveillon?

Ils se calmèrent instantanément et elle soupira en voyant le regard d'incompréhension qui émanait clairement de la part de ses deux amis. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à la tête de Draco qui semblait médusé. Rogue afficha un rictus vif qu'elle sut être sa manière d'exprimer son soulagement.

Alors, en réprimant une terrible envie de s'enfuir, posant un instant son regard lourd sur l'homme en noir, elle s'adressa à Draco:

-Juste pour ce repas...

Il n'en revenait pas.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle?

Que se passait-il?

Au milieu de l'animation qui les enveloppait tous, ils firent silence, écoeurés, stupéfaits de cette attitude totalement inédite de la part de la jeune fille. Cette dernière contracta discrètement sa mâchoire et Rogue put voir à quel point elle se sentait ridicule. Et accessoirement, à quel point elle lui témoignait de son irritation.

Il porta la nourriture posé sur sa fourchette à la bouche assez délicatement, l'air de rien, tandis qu'elle se concentrait le coeur battant sur le contenu de son assiette.

De l'autre côté, ses amis n'en revenaient toujours pas. Avait-elle si mal dormi?

Cela ne les empêcha pas de lancer des regards meurtiers sur Malefoy, lui complètement retourné par la douceur avec laquelle elle avait enveloppé ses mots. Il se sentait assez bizarre. Il la fixait de ses yeux gris, pour la première fois aussi près d'elle et aussi perturbé par une fille.

Il ne fit pas attention aux multiples coups de pieds qui provenaient de chez Potter et détailla ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Ses cheveux broussailleux, légèremment brillants sous la lumière mordorée, son large front, blanc et ses sourcils bruns, froncés. Ses yeux chocolat, perdus quelque part, autre part, dans un lieu qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir, son petit nez en trompette, ses lèvres lisses et rosées comme un bouton de rose, son menton, son cou, ses mèches, ses épaules.

Ses bras, ses mains, ses seins,...

-Miss Granger!

Elle sursauta, ainsi que Draco et tous deux, ils se retournèrent simultanément vers un Rogue énigmatique, impénétrable et pourtant... Draco fronça les sourcils, comme si son attitude inexplicable était un moyen de faire passer un message... Ou d'interrompre quelque chose.

De toute façon, à part ses lèvres et ses yeux, cette fille était relativement commune, sa beauté était fade, bien qu'elle ait du charme lorsqu'elle rêvassait. Draco se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait rpis de reluquer Granger de cette manière? Une Sang-de-Bourbe alors qu'il était un Sang Bleu. Franchement.

Pliant sa serviette avec doigté, il se leva en la posant délicatement sur la table, toujours inattentif aux regards meutriers de Potter et Weasley, mais également aux coups d'oeils prompts et éphémères que lui jetaient Severus et Hermione.

Il n'avait plus faim. Cette Granger détruisait même son appétit! Il était certain qu'elle et Rogue avaient plus qu'un projet secret en commun, il avait vu, entr'aperçu quelques oeillades discrètes entre eux, presque invisibles.

Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état? Demain il aurait des cadeaux. Demain, c'était Noël!

**OoO**

**... C'était houleux, mais il a fini par sonner la retraite, le petit Draco... Potter, Weaslette ont des bazookas à la place des noeils, Granger perturbe ses hormones, Rogue l'empêche de percer maints secrets... Le pauvre. Allez à mercredi!**


	9. Gingobell, Gingobell

**Voilà, rôoo ça y est ce ptain de calavaire est terminé, le cafouillage est « over »... OUF!! MERCI AUX REVIEWERS, MERCI AUX LECTEURS, MERCI MERCI TOUT LE MOOONDE!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, il pouvait voir les tourbillons de flocons caresser les carreaux de sa chambre et il s'étira, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco avait toujours aimé le froid, la neige, et pas seulement pour les divers jeux et activités pour lesquels elle permettait de s'adonner. Il avait passé des heures étant petit au Manoir à scruter la nuit silencieuse qui s'offrait en spectacle, la veille de Noël.

Ce qui le facinait vraiment à Noël, c'était le décalage curieux, c'était les extrêmes, c'était la passion et l'effervescence, la magnifience qui contrastait avec la simplicité authentique.

La nuit calme et muette qui s'offrait à ses yeux en attendant les festivités et les mondanités colorées et embaumées d'un mouvement enjoué d'âmes souriantes pour une journée.

La veille, lorsque tout le monde dormait et qu'il attendait ses cadeaux, tellement impatient qu'il ne pouvait dormir, il allait ouvrir sa fenêtre et contemplait sans cesse les flocons tomber dans une danse aérienne avec la bise, la couche épaisse qui se formait en bas, immaculée et parfaite, la lune souvent au loin, enroulée dans de lourds nuages.

Tout cela avant la vie que prenait le Manoir, les glaçes, les lampions, les guirlandes colorées et les verres de cristal.

Mais il était à Poudlard, avait mal à la tête, et seul.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les elfes de maison avaient placé un sapin dans un coin, orné de vert et d'argent. Pourquoi pensait-il à eux? Ils n'en valaient pas la peine...

Se reprenant alors, il fonça sur ses cadeaux et en vit trois.

Trois?

Un de sa mère et un de son père. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Il défit d'abord impétueusement celui de son père, il avait toujours commençé ainsi.

Déchirant donc le papier d'argent, il découvrit une petite boîte en bois foncé, vernie. Il l'ouvrit dans un grincement et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Posée sur un écrin sombre, une chevlière en argent, comportait un « M » majuscules, entouré de part et d'autre papr deux serpents, et en son centre, était posée une Emeraude pâle. Il l'examina avec attention, osant à peine la toucher.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, jamais son père ne l'avait portée, pourtant, elle n'était pas neuve...1678... Il y avait cette date gravée finement, presque invisible à l'intérieur...

Pas de lettre, rien , aucun message.

Il l'enfila sans problème à son index et dans la lumière, l'admira un peu encore, avant de passer au cadeau de sa mère.

Prenant délicatement le paquet vert pomme et le défit lentement, plus souriant, plus tendre.

Encore une petite boîte et une lettre. Il prit la lettre et commença la lecture.

_Cher Draco,_

_Joyeux Noël... J'éspère que tu ne regrettes pas ta décision de rester à Poudlard, quoi qu'en soient les motifs._

_Tu as vu, ton père t'a offert cette chevalière! Elle est très précieuse, toute la famille l'a portée, de génération en génération... Tu verras, l'émeraude n'est pas juste ostentatoire... Tu verras..._

_Pour ma part, je t'ai offert ce balai que tu affectionnais tant... Fais-en bon usage!_

_Tendrement,_

_Narcissa Malefoy._

Un balai? Dans une boîte? Le vendeur ne lui avait pas spécifié qu'il pouvait se plier! Et de génération en génération? Son père ne l'avait jamais portée, il l'aurait su, il s'en serait rapellé... L'émeraude n'était pas juste un ornement? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. 2Tait-ce parce qu'il allait bientôt devenir un vrai mangemort?

Il découvrit son balai plié dans la boîte, mais le coeur n'y était plus. Cette chevalière avait quelque chose d'inexpliqué elle aussi, comme si le monde devait retourner à l'état d'énigme pour lui, comme si même les fondements de ses repères les plus stables venaient de s'écrouler.

Si cette bague était le symbole de la puissante fammile Malefoy, pourquoi son père ne l'avait-il jamais portée, et surtout, pourquoi lui en faisait-il don alors qu'il n'était pas encore marié?

Quelque chose d'étrange, décidément...

Tout à coup, il se rapella qu'il y avait un troisième cadeau. Sans nom, un papier gris, terne, et aucun ruban, aucune note. Rien.

Il l'attrapa avec prudence et déchira avec douceur le papier. Pour tomber sur un sifflement.

Un sifflement?

Un serpent sortit du paquet, un petit serpent d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et Draco recula, mi-effrayé, mi-soupçonneux. Le reptile, comme s'il avait compris, redressa sa tête et lui tira la langue avant de revenir se lover dans le papier cadeau.

Depuis quand les cadeaux de Noël étaient devenus des surprises?

Se penchant lentement vers le reptile, il lui tendit la paume de la main avec méfiance, les sourcils froncés. Le serpent ouvrit un oeil puis tira de npouveau la langue avant de le refermer lascivement.

Un serpent me SNOBE?

Draco n'en revenait pas. Pour pouvoir communiquer avec un serpent, n'importe lequel, il fallait parler Fourchelang. Or, personne d'autre que l'unique descendant de Salazar Serpentard ne parlait Fourchelang. A part cet abruti de Potter. Et voilà qu'on lui envoyait un Serpent, qui comprenait, semblait-il, ses gestes et pensées, ses sensations et ses réactions. Et qui réagissait comme s'il avait quelque chose d'humain, comme s'il avait... une âme?

Il attrapa vivement le serpent et sans aucune crainte, l'analysa sous toutes les coutures, sans rien trouver. Le mettant soigneusement sur son épaule, il sortit à grands pas hors de la salle commune, le serpent enroulé sur son épaule, somnolant comme si de rien n'était.

Trop embrouillé par ces nouvelles données, par ces nouvelles découvertes, et cela va de soi, pour ces nouvelles énigmes, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la claire idée de trouver quelque ouvrage sur les pierres préceiuses et leurs symboles, et quelque chose sur les Serpents, ou les créatures magiques qui y ressemblaient.

Complètement emporté dans la tempête qui rugissait à l'intérieur de lui-même, il ne fit pas attention à la frêle silhouette qui émergeait des rayons, et qui lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

-Fais attention où tu mets les... Granger?

Il s'apprêtait à morigéner l'inconnu impotent qui n'avait pas eu assez d'esprit pour s'esquiver de son chemin. Et voilà que la jeune fille qui occupait ses attentions depuis près de trois jours était assise par terre, se frottant la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aperçut le petit reptile et son visage s'illumina:

-Oh, tu as reçu mon cadeau?

Son quoi?

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Je publie de suite, j'arrive!!**


	10. Le Lever du Rideau

Bonjour à tous... rAAAA Désolée pour le retard, immonde, je sais je sais, bad snakky very very bad, mais en ce moment je suis un tout petit chouilla occupée, donc je vais aussi ralentir le rythme...

D'autre part, il semble qu'il y ait eu un cafouillage au niveau des chaps, je sais pas si c'est réglé ou pas... Brefouille, on verra bien... Voilà l'explication au chap précédent, love you sinon je ne me serait pas faite chier à taper ce chap à la place de rererererererererererereregarder Viggo dans le Seigneur des Nanneaux... Donc voilou, loooove youuuu

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Ton... Ton... Quoi?

Elle sourit doucement et se releva assez maladroitement, se tenant à une des étagères, prenant bien soin de le faire languir avant de lui apporter une réponse cohérente.

-GRANGER!

Il s'mpatienta et alors qu'elle s'époussetait distraitement, il lui saisit le bras avec violence, les traits déformés par la rage.

Elle soupira, et dans un rictus provoqué par la douleur, elle expliqua:

-Juste comme ça...

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI GRANGER! Eructa-t-il en la poussant contre l'étagère, pris dans un tourbillon de rage et d'incompréhension.

Plaquée entre lui et le bois, elle eut soudain l'air paniquée:

-Je... Je...

Grisé par l'effet que cette position avait sur elle, sur la précarité de sa sécurité, sur le pouvoir qu'il venait de prendre sur elle, il s'appuya plus vers elle, et leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Emprisonnée entre ses deux bras impérieux, sous son regard gris, flamboyant comme un tison ardent, elle respirait vite et se perdit dans des bribes de mots:

-Coopération... Toi, Moi... Rogue.

Ce mot le rembrunit et il la dévisagea longuement, silencieusement, respirant en rythme avec elle, éperdu dans cette sensation d'îvresse qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était docile et terrorisée sous lui.

-Oui, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue... Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas? Sale garçe! S'écria-t-il, la faisant se plaquer un peu plus contre l'étagère en détournant la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

_Quand on parle du loup..._

-Malefoy, c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous en prenez à Granger, lâchez-la...

Draco lâcha sa victime mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coopération? Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Il savait qu'il pouvait les faire chanter si nécessaire, ils avaient intérêt à être limpides, ou l'Ordre serait au courant, Dumbledore serait au courant, et leur petit plan, quel qu'il soit, serait réduit à néant.

-Oh, je vois qu'elle vous a déjà soufflé que j'avais choisi mon apprenti pour cette année... Siffla Rogue nonchalamment, sans tourner une seule fois son regard vers la jeune fille.

-En quoi suis-je concerné? Répliqua le blond en se tournant complètement vers le Maître Occlumens, laissant la Gryffondor soupirer.

-Vous serez mon apprenti, Malefoy.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe a avoir là-dedans? Rétorqua-t-il encore, croisant les bras en signe de défi.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus, avant d'ajouter:

-Elle a aussi été sélectionné...

Malefoy, sans voix, se retourna vers la silhouette qui se tassait derrière lui, comme emplie de crainte.

-Elle?

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le directeur des Serpentards, d'un ton guilleret, distrait et menaçant à la fois.

L'héritier des Malefoy se tourna alors vers la Sang-de-Bourbe, saisissant où elle avait voulu en venir avec son cadeau. S'en faire un ami, pour que les heures à passer avec lui soient le plus agréable possible...

-Tu voulais m'acheter, c'est ça? Qu'on soit amis? Tu peux rêver, Granger, je ne serai jamais ton ami!

Et il disparut en claquant les talons, retourné par la scène, les nouvelles, et la proximité de la jeune fille, comme soumise, offerte et inaccessible, quelque chose qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe encore comme une anguille, comme un savon, comme de l'eau claironnante.

Granger. Apprenti. Serpent. Bague. Emeraude. Coeur de Dragon. Rogue. Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Severus, je te dit qu'il a gobé! J'ai joué la petite ingénue éffarouchée, il a marché dedans, tu as entendu ses mots lorsqu'il est parti!

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du Maître des Potions et pensive, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Malgré tout, elle avait eu peur.

Tout avait été orchestré magistralement, depuis ses bégaiements jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus et de l'annonce inopinée de leur prochaine cohabitation sous ses ordres à lui.

Lorsque le jeune homme était parti, Rogue l'avait prise par les épaules et l'avait poussée entre les rayons pour qu'ils discutent plus tranquillement, mais elle avait été troublée.

Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son sang-froid, sa capacité à raisonner? Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, c'en était trop pour elle. Malefoy était un petit crétin, il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-elle eut peur?

Peur.

Biensûr, elle était faible, il lui avait fait mal lorsqu'il l'avait poussée contre cette étagère, et elle aurait pu se défendre, si le besoin s'en était fait sentir, mais ils avaient bel et bien besoin de lui, elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister au rituel du pentagramme.

Severus avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Il serait facile de berner Malefoy, il venait de tomber dans leurs filets.

Se prenant délicatement le menton entre ses doigts, elle réfléchit à leur plan. Tout ne dépendait plus que du blond.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO


	11. Le Lever du Lit

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, vous grognez, honte à moi, navrée, vraiment... Comme je vous l'ai dit, en ce moment, j'ai quelques difficultés et pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je voudrais... Comment ça vous vous en battez les... Roooôoooôoooôoo... Oo... Mais voilà votre chap et je vais me concentrer sur le problème qu'est cette nouvelle fic... Je vais voir...**

**Brefouille, notre Malefoy chamboulé par les évènements, notre mione qui a eu peur et qui ne comprend pas (vive la rationnelle du Trio D'Or...) et notre Sevy qui est scrupuleux comme un Caribou...Allez c'est partiiiiii!! D**

OoO

Le lendemain, 26 décembre, il se leva d'un bond, animé encore par une folie furieuse. Incapable de faire autre chose que de se remuer, il traversa le dortoir de long en large, ses pas résonnant dans l'espace vide.

Le petit serpent, lové sur la table de nuit, s'éveilla l'oeil vitreux et siffla de mécontentement.

OoOoOoOoO

Il avait été envoyé la veille au soir dans le dortoir par son maître et sa chute sur un des oreillers avait été salutaire, au vu de la violence de la projection.

Puis il était revenu comme si de rien n'était sur la table de nuit, se lovant juste à côté de la bague que Malefoy senior avait offerte à son fils, que Malefoy Junior fixait de ses yeux amers dans le noir, raide entre ses draps.

Quelque chose s'était alors produit dans le coeur du Serpentard. D'où qu'il vienne, ce serpent semblait l'avoir adopté, il avait du cran, et il sourit de voir que quelque part, le reptile emblème de sa Maison, avait en lui du courage typiquement Gryffondorien.

-Il faudra que je te trouve un nom...

Ces mots avaient flotté dans l'immense dortoir vide, alors qu'il fermait paisiblement les yeux.

Mais la nuit avait été agitée. Il avait rêvé d'une réunion...

Les mangemorts autour de lui, seul et face à terre, il sentait l'humus sous lui, de cette odeur fraîche et chargée, et du silence autour. Et sa bague avait lui.

La bague, sa bague avait lui, et tout le monde avait poussé sinon des hoquets de stupeur, des cris d'inimitié.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite?

Il avait senti sa propre déliquescence, l'effondrement de son rang, de ses chances et ambitions. Et alors que le silence se muait en des murmures rauques, des petits cris alertes autour de lui, il avait senti tout contre son coeur ce petit serpent qui remuait et qui avait glissé contre sa peau.

Le corps ondulant du reptile, glissant contre son coeur battant, l'avait empli de courage, de fierté, bien que ce fut irrationnel, inexplicable et absurde.

Et à ce moment-là, il avait entendu la voix de son père:

-Tu n'es pas digne de faire partie du cercle!

Et tout était devenu confus.

OoOoOoOo

Toujours faisant ses cent pas, il réfléchissait, l'esprit orageux, vif et anxieux.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Pourquoi la bague a lui? Pourquoi ils m'ont jugé inapte? Pourquoi j'ai retrouvé espoir avec ce petit serpent bizarre?

Il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions, et il ne trouverait donc pas de repos.

Saisissant soudain la créature dans sa main, il posa ses yeux pleins d'impatience sur lui, et le fixa de son regard d'acier insoutenable.

Le serpent siffla, mais ne se tortilla pas. Malefoy en eut assez et cracha:

-Tu es un espion alors! Granger veut que tu m'espionnes, c'est ça?!

Le serpent siffla de nouveau, comme s'il était impudent et téméraire.

-Maudits Gryffondors! Pourquoi?!

Le silence qui s'ensuivit acheva de le désespérer. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, alors que le serpent se libérait de sa poigne et s'enroulant autour de son bras, vint se lover près de son cou.

Draco sourit malgré lui faiblement et se prit à le caresser du bout du doigt:

-Toi, je vais réfléchir à un nom... Maléfique... Nidhogg?

Le serpent se redressa comme s'il avait réçu une décharge éléctrique.

-Très bien, tu n'es pas d'accord... Alors... Naga?

De nouveau le serpent siffla de mécontentement et le jeune homme sourit plus amplement du nouveau défi:

-Que penses-tu de Mushussu?

De nouveau, le serpent tira la langue, puis se tortilla pour montrer quelque chose visiblement...

-Quoi? Ben quoi? S'étonna Malefoy, mi-rieur.

Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit:

-Ne me dis pas que tu es une fille!

Le serpent se calma instantanément et face au regard semi-dégoûté du jeune homme, arbora un air hautain.

-Par l'Enfer... Murmura Malefoy en se prenant la tête dans les mains, et alors que le serpent s'approchait de son menton, et commençait à chatouiller celui-ci avec la langue, il reprit contenance:

-Très bien, MADEMOISELLE, voyons...

Le serpent tira la langue une fois de plus mais comme pour l'encourager. Cependant, Draco n'aurait pu dire en quoi son attitude envers lui avait changé, c'était juste un serpent après tout. Une femelle serpent...

-Melusine!

Le reptile réagit en secouant vaguement la tête et en sifflant, mais cette fois, le garçon sut qu'il avait visé juste.

-Très bien, Melusine...

Et il la prit dans ses mains, l'approcha de ses yeux gris et comme s'il la scannait, il demanda soudain froidement:

-Alors Melusine, es-tu là pour m'espionner, oui, ou non? Mmmh?

OoOoOoOoOoO

-La potion sera prête dans deux jours, Hermione. Claqua la voix dure de Severus dans le laboratoire.

-Je peux le faire!

-Tu es trop faible, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Je peux le faire, je t'en prie, Severus, laisse-moi essayer!

-NON! On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, s'écria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula effrayée contre le mur et serra les dents.

-Très bien. Mais je ne réponds d'aucun effet secondaire, Severus. Si jamais ton plan tourne mal, je ne réponds de rien, tu m'entends!

Ils en rèstèrent là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, tremblants de rage, leurs corps éléctrisés par l'atmosphère moite et étouffante qui les enveloppait.

La potion bouillonnait dans un chaudron, et près d'elle, une orbe d'or gravitait, frémissante et chaude. Comme un coeur qui bat.

OoO

**Voilà pour ce chap, vous aurez la suite...euuu... Lundi, ca vous va? Ouaip, c'est long, ouaip a mort l'auteu... NON...eu... Ptet pas à mort, si??--'... AU SECOUUUUUURS!!**


	12. Entre doutes et suspicions

**Bonjour à tous!! Encore désolée pour le retard... Hum, moui, même en me lançant dans les tites excuses, j'arriverai pas à vous décrisper (touuuut douuuuuxxxx... Be happy!!), donc ce que je vous propose, c'est de voir par vous-même ce que j'ai foutu de mon weekend en allant sur mon profil et en allant voir le trailer (pourri fait-maison...) que j'ai fait pour mon autre fic "Je voudrais mourir" (mais si, allez-y!!... Zallez voir...) et dans la foulée, celui que j'ai fait pour LittleBeegees, mon mari, pour sa fic... **

**Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, je sais que vous êtes tous perplexes quant aux relations de sevy avec notre mione, mais je vous le répète, cette fic sera bien une DM/HG... (Mais siii... )**

OoO

Malefoy se concentrait sur le vieux livre depuis trois heures. Trois heures qu'il éssayait de déchiffrer cet ouvrage sur les diverses éspèces de serpents qui existaient sur terre.

Melusine toujours sur son épaule, il tournait les pages jaunies avec impatience, poussé à bout. Ses yeux gris, électriques et suspicieux, ne trouvaient aucune race à laquelle le petit serpent aurait pu appartenir.

Il avait laissé toutes les énigmes qui lui assaillaient la tête depuis quelques jours pour réfléchir sur celle, inexplicable, du cadeau de cette maudite Granger.

Il avait vérifié chacune des grandes familles, chacune des descriptions et aucune ne correspondait.

Ulcéré par l'infructuosité de ses recherches, par ce cadeau qu'il aimait mais qui l'éxaspérait par son origine inconnue, il ferma le lourd livre sur la table d'un coup sec, se laissant retomber dans la chaise en soupirant.

Melusine se tordit et vint se nicher au creux de son cou, comme si elle avait peur.

_Comme si elle avait peur. Tu prêtes des réactions à un serpent, idiot!_

Puis, alors que la neige tombait en de gros flocons virevoltants dehors, il quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre au déjeuner, encore crispé par son impuissance et sa petite déconvenue...

_Je t'aurai, Granger, je vais découvrir ce que tu mijotes... Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne pourra jamais être aussi intriguante qu'un Malefoy, tu t'engages sur un terrain trop escarpé pour tes capacités..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le 27 décembre, elle entreprit d'aller vérifier et tourner la potion selon le processus exigé. Descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au Grand Hall et courant à petites foulées dans les couloirs, elle pénétra avec prudence dans les cachots, en prenant bien soin de n'être vue de personne.

Il fallait qu'elle soit de retour au dortoir avant que les garçons se réveillent... Mais comme ils étaient encore en vacances... Ils se lèveraient peu avant le repas de midi...

La potion bouillonnait doucement dans le laboratoire, l'orbe d'or battait toujours près d'elle, et la couleur mauve foncée était tout à fait normale à ce stade.

_Parfait..._

-Tu devrais t'occuper de Malefoy...

Cette voix qui s'était élevée comme une volute de fumée délicate, lègère et pourtant menaçante la fit sourire.

-Facile à dire, pour le stratège...Répondit-elle sèchement, toujours tournée vers la potion, tandis que le Directeur des Serpentard s'approchait derrière elle.

-Il faut qu'il nous aide demain...Hermione. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot doucement, comme pour l'encourager, et elle haussa les épaules en soupirant.

Puis sortant sa baguette, elle fit tourner le liquide à l'intérieur, inlassablement, sous les yeux impénétrables de Rogue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la Salle Commune, son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Et des voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Elle agit bizarrement en ce moment, je trouve...

_Ron._

-Tu te fais des idées... Moi, je parie qu'elle est encore fourrée à la bibliothèque pour ses recherches...

_Harry._

Le souffle court, elle se recula prudemment et commença à courir aussi vite que possible vers la bibliothèque, en faisant attention à ce que ses pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs ne fassent pas un vacarme qui pourrait la trahir.

Arrivant le coeur battant devant les portes de la salle, elle s'y engouffra et courut aussi vite que possible vers le rayon du fond.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna pour accèder à la table entre les deux étagères, elle vit qu'un livre avait été laissé là.

Déjà les pas de ses amis, qu'elle reconnaissait entre tous, approchaient de la bibliothèque. Sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, elle s'assit face au livre et lut rapidement la couverture:

« Les espèces de Serpents du Monde » de Savinius Snowford.

_..._

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là...

-Hermione!

Leurs voix arrivaient déjà, surplombant l'écho de leurs pas.

Elle ouvrit le livre en vitesse et fit semblant d'être extrêment concentrée. Pour donner un semblant d'illusion, elle commença à lire la page sur laquelle elle était tombée.

-Ha! Tu es là! On t'as cherchée partout! S'écria Harry en la voyant soudain, penchée au fond de la bibliothèque sur un livre, comme de coutume.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux et arbora un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda Ron, suspicieux et s'approchant de l'ouvrage sur lequel elle était penchée.

-Des recherches pour les runes. Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait des symboliques cachées selon la disposition des caractères, et cela élargit considérablement le champs d'interprétati...

A peine avait-elle commencé sa tirade que son ami s'était écarté, avant de grimaçer tandis que Harry la rassurait à voix basse:

-Bon, dans ce cas, nous te laissons te concentrer... Nous allons déjeuner...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois amis mais elle acquiesça subrepticement et fit mine de retourner à sa passionnante lecture.

Ils sortirent sans rien ajouter.

OoO

Il était descendu dans La Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et ne découvrit d'abord personne. Se posant nonchalamment à sa table, empli du sentiment d'être unique du fait d'être seul dans une Salle immense, il saisit un bout de pain dans la corbeille qui lui faisait face et le mâchonna distraitement.

Granger et lui seraient les apprentis de Rogue, une position à la fois enviée et crainte par la majorité des élèves.

Le fait d'avoir été apprenti avec Rogue était éminemment bénéfique lorsqu'on voulait poursuivre un avenir dans les potions.

Draco, lui, n'en avait cure. Le Manoir et l'héritage de sa famille lui suffiraient pour couvrir entièrement ses besoins et envies, il ne travaillerait pas du tout.

Cependant, il devait avouer que les Potions avaient toujours été fascinantes pour lui. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de mettre sa propre mort en bouteille? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de posséder une flasque inépuisable de Felix Felicis?

Toutefois, l'attitude de Granger était inexplicable. Comment interpréter son geste?

Elle lui avait offert une femelle serpent qui avait l'air non pas de l'espionner mais de le comprendre et même de le taquiner...

_Elle me snobe._

Elle le lui avait offert sans donner de véritable motif, et comprendre comment elle avait réussi à abolir sept ans de méfiance et de mépris cordial par un simple cadeau le dépassait complètement.

L'explication la plus plausible était qu'elle voulait le confondre avec son cadeau, détruire les barrières pour qu'il n'ait plus de repères. Dans ce cas précis, son geste avait été efficace. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce serpent...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quittant la bibliothèque à pas sûrs et lourds, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il fallait qu'elle voit si ses doutes étaient avérés ou non, si l'élève qui avait laissé l'ouvrage sur la table était celui auquel elle pensait ou pas. Encore prise dans une marche frénétique, elle entra dans la Grande Salle alors que le peu d'élèves restés pour les vacances déjeunait tranquillement, le corps professoral au bout.

Et tournant sa tête vers l'unique Serpentard, elle vit ce qu'elle avait à la fois redouté et attendu.

Il avait encore son cadeau sur les épaules et la nourrissait du bout des doigts.

Se laissant captiver par cette vision l'espace d'une seconde, frappée par l'attention sérieuse avec laquelle il s'occupait de son nouveau compagnon.

Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle avança comme si de rien n'était vers la table des Gryffondors.

Ainsi, ce ne pouvait être que lui s'il avait accepté son cadeau, il avait dû faire des recherches concernant son espèce, au moins pour voir s'il n'était pas venimeux... Et il les avaient faites le matin-même à la bibliothèque.

Il releva la tête et la vit.

Elle allait lui expliquer.

_Je t'aurai, Granger..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bon... Alors là, on passe à des choses qui fâchent...-.-'... prochain chapitre?...eum... Dns pas longtemps, je m'active, promis!!**


	13. Manipulations

**Bonjour à tous! Alors voilà pour ceux qui auraient échapper à l'info je me nomme Kiko (oui c'est un pseudo...n'ayez po peur XD) et je joue les intérimaires pour Snakky afin de vous poster ses chapitres pendant que notre bien aimée auteuzeeeuh est en vacances ! Eh oui même loin, loin, loinnnn (nan pas si loin que ça!) elle pense à vous! Elle y pense même tellement que vous trouverez un superbe trailer pour cette merveilleuse fic en allant sur son profil...elle est po belle la vie quand même?? Enjoy!**

OoO

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Malefoy, les yeux rivés sur la chevelure touffue de Granger qui lui tournait le dos, attendit patiemment que celle-ci se lève. D'un geste distrait, il caressait Melusine.

Enfin, alors qu'elle se levait, il tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et rencontra brusquement le regard noir acide de Rogue. Ce dernier lui sourit en un rictus indéfinissable et le jeune homme détourna les yeux de peur que son Directeur de Maison n'utilise la Légilimencie sur lui.

Quittant prestement la Grande Salle, il suivit la Gryffondor de loin pour ne pas la quitter des yeux à travers les couloirs vides.

Evidemment, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas avec elle, allergiques à la culture et à toute forme d'intellectualisme.

Il afficha un sourire mesquin à cette pensée et se reconcentra sur l'objet qui attirait toute son attention. Le serpent sur son épaule était dressé et sifflait doucement alors que les portes des salles et les fenêtres défilaient autour d'eux.

Puis il entra dans la salle pour entrevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille au loin qui s'asseyait au fond, à l'endroit-même où il s'était assis avant le déjeuner.

Il tourna alors ses yeux gris vers Melusine et lui sourit avidement, comme si elle était complice. D'ailleurs, elle sembla siffler pour le pousser à y aller en se tortillant sur elle-même.

Il décida d'opérer par attaque frontale, pour la déstabiliser et fit bien attention à faire claquer ses talons sur le parquet ciré pour attirer son attention.

Cependant, cette manoeuvre subtile ne servit à rien, car la demoiselle semblait prise littéralement par l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait.

-GRANGER!

Les deux seules personnes qui peuplaient la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci levèrent vivement la tête. Elle, et Madame Pince, qui s'empressa d'admonester le Serpentard:

-Silence!

Malefoy eut un regard mauvais mais ne quitta pas sa proie des yeux. Il allait la faire parler, il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout son petit jeu.

-Malefoy... Admit-elle dans un sourire pâle, poli mais distant.

-Tu vas me dire tout de suite où tu as péché ce serpent! Ordonna-t-il en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Mais elle ne se démonta pas, ne sembla nullement impressionée et ne fit que refermer en claquant le livre qu'elle lisait pour le placer quelques centimètres plus loin.

-Je l'ai créée. Affirma-t-elle avec verve.

-Pardon? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce serpent?... Impossible, on ne créait pas des...

-Je... L'ai... créée... Articula-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

-... Comment t'as fait ça? Balbutia-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'esprit curieux et émerveillé.

Elle le fixa intensément pour le jauger et lui sourit encore, mais plus franchement cette fois et lui expliqua:

-J'ai trouvé une couleuvre commune, et... J'ai effectué quelques modifications grâçe aux Potions que j'ai eu l'occasion de concocter avec Rogue...

-Vraiment? Au mot « Rogue », tout ce qui avait pu l'émerveiller avait disparu, seul les comploteurs et leur secret était resté vivace.

-Oui. Elle plaqua elle aussi ses mains sur la table, comme pour le défier, ses yeux de canelle intensément posé sur les siens.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ME l'as offert, ce serpent? Aucune idée derrière la tête, je présume? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, se penchant davantage sur elle pour la mettre sous pression.

Elle frissona mais conserva son regard de défi:

-Parce que j'ai pensé qu'à défaut de t'abaisser à me parler pendant nos séances communes de Potions, tu préferais la compagnie de quelqu'un comme toi.

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour et marqua un silence.

Merlin que cette fille était intelligente. Elle l'insultait et le complimentait en même temps. De façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lui reprocher ni d'essayer de s'octroyer son amitié, ni de laisser leur longue relation de mépris cordial durer plus longtemps.

Elle savait visiblement que Melusine était une compagne très agréable et insinuer qu'il pouvait lui aussi être agréable même étant un Serpentard, cela le dépassait.

-Granger, dis-moi la vérité! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle fit mine de reprendre son livre, se désinteressant de ce fait complètement de lui, mais il plaqua sa main avec la sienne sur la table avant que celle-ci n'atteigne le manuel.

-Lâche-moi!

-Réponds-moi!

Ils se fixèrent, terribles et muets l'espace de quelques instants, puis elle soupira et retira sa main avec vigeur de la poigne du blond.

-Rogue m'a fait faire ce serpent pour tester mes capacités, et comme je ne supporte pas les reptiles, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'apprécier, puisque toi aussi, tu seras son apprenti...

-D'une pierre deux coups? Tu t'en débarrasses et tu t'attires mes faveurs? Compte pas là-dessus, Granger, je te déteste!

Il enleva ses mains de la table et s'apprêta à partir, dégoûté et à moitié convaincu.

Toutefois, le ton que la jeune fille utilisa pour lâcher son dernier mot acheva de le convaincre:

-C'est toujours mieux que de me mépriser, Draco...

-NE M'APPELLES PAS DRACO! S'écria-t-il en sortant furieux de la bibliothèque tandis que Madame Pince hurlait « SILEEENCE! » avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il attendit patiemment que le blond soit sorti pour se glisser dans la bibliothèque, aussi souple qu'un félin. Trouvant Hermione pensive, la tête tournée vers l'éxterieur à la table du fond, il s'assit sans bruit en face d'elle et la fit sursauter lorsque sa main toucha son bras.

-Alors?

-C'est bon, il a gobé... Fit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le Maître Occlumens fut tenté d'utiliser la Légilimencie pour savoir ce qui la perturbait mais leur pacte avait été clair et il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Et?

Elle se tourna vers lui et soupira:

-J'ai joué l'arriviste ambitieuse qui veut à tout prix réussir tout en étant amie avec lui... Mais...

-Mais? Reprit-il en serrant plus vigoureusement son bras, le regard sombre.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et d'une voix dure, elle assèna:

-Je pense que c'est à ton tour de jouer, Severus... Tu vas devoir être parfaitement crédible si tu veux réussir...

Il enleva sa main de son bras et susurra dans un rictus:

-Si NOUS voulons réussir.

Elle acquiesça lentement et lui sourit, un peu triste, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots.

La potion était presque prête, il fallait agir demain dès l'aurore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voilà!! Des commentaires?, des suggestions?, des cris? XD. Je vous en pris apuiyez sur ce pti bouton en bas, Snakky sera ravie de se noyer dans les reviews en rentrant et en attendant je vous répondrez avec toute la bizzarie de mon esprit (c'est un ordre de l'auteuze alors XD)..**


	14. La Fontaine des Idées

**Bien le bonjour très chers lecteurs! J'écouterais vos problèmes avec la plus grande attention.Allez y! Kiko à l'écoute...Ah non pardon c'est pas du tout le même programme. Pardonnez moi en ce samedi au climat étrange et jaune, (oui oui j'ai bien dit jaune) je ne sais absolument plus ce que je dis...rohh ce n'est rien je suis juste folle. Avant que cela ne dégenère donc...Voici votre chapitre Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(ceci était un effet sonore probablement assez raté..n'en tenez pas compte XD)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était revenu agité dans sa Salle Commune et n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. A quoi jouait cette Sang-de-Bourbe? Lui avait-elle menti? Lui avait-elle dit la vérité? L'avait-elle dupé? Elle avait l'air farouche, malgré tout.

Melusine vint se blottir contre lui dans le canapé et il la prit dans le creux de sa main, toujours distrait. Avant de lui parler:

-Cette Granger... J'éspère qu'elle ne t'a pas demandé de me mordre dans mon sommeil au moins.

Le serpent, en guise de réponse, siffla bruyamment et s'enroula dans le creux de sa main, comme pour dormir.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, femme! Se moqua-t-il faiblement, encore habité par les yeux canelle de la Sang-de-Bourbe et la lueur de défi qui s'y était reflétée.

Il s'était senti bizarre lorsqu'il avait engagé cet affrontement dans la bibliothèque, un mélange gênant d'euphorie et de colère. La colère, il comprenait, il savait pourquoi il avait eu ce sentiment. Mais l'euphorie, le plaisir du duel qui avait eu lieu, il ne savait pas. Granger ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Etait-il aussi stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir de cette manipulation limipide? Ou cachait-il ses impressions? En tout cas, il avait l'air d'avoir accepté son « cadeau », petit serpent qu'elle avait glissé dans du papier gris. Femelle serpent. Cette dernière avait sifflé de mécontentement lorsqu'elle l'avait inséré dedans, mais ses petits yeux étaient suppliants.

Et cet échange dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait craint. Elle avait aimé son numéro, certes, mais elle avait aussi eu pitié de lui. S'il l'avait vraiment crue?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce sombre idiot. Rogue avait l'air de contrôler la situation, mais elle sentait que cela finirait mal. Quelque chose allait finir par se produire s'il persistait à vouloir se faire aider d'un mangemort en devenir, d'un absurde et occulte crétin. Mais était-il si crétin? En tout cas, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, Malefoy pouvait être dangereux s'il découvrait ce qu'ils préparaient.

Se massant les côtes, encore douloureuses après l'incident qui s'était prodduit pendant leur "escapade", et pliant sous la fatigue, elle se mit au lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, _Malefoy_!

Le Directeur de Maison était entré dans la Salle Commune dès le matin et avait constaté que le blond n'avait pas dormi. Il fixait le feu, enterré dans ses propres réflexions et le petit toussotement que le Maître Occlumens émit le fit sursauter.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

-Vous êtes mon apprenti, vous allez apprendre. Claqua Rogue en cheminant vers les cachots.

Ses robes noires volaient derrière lui avec fluidité et ce spectacle fascinait Draco depuis qu'il était en première année. Le regard rivé sur le mouvement gracieux et volatile des tissus, il percuta soudain le professeur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte de sa salle.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, jeune sot! Eructa-t-il en se retournant vers lui pour le fixer.

Malefoy baissa vivement le regard, bien décidé à ce qu'il ne sache rien de ses spéculations intérieures.

-Vous allez m'aider pour une opération délicate, Malefoy... Je vous mets à l'épreuve.

Le jeune Serpentard avança dans la salle de classe en maugréant:

-Laissez-moi deviner... Je vais devoir créer un serpent?

Rogue se retourna soudain vers lui, dans un autre mouvement solennel de robes noires et eut un sourire sardonique:

-Non, je serais mal avisé de vous faire faire la même opération que Miss Granger...

Il en tombait des nues. Rogue avait tout entendu?

-Vous allez, poursuivit Rogue en ne le quittant pas des yeux, m'aider dans une manipulation qui sera bien plus délicate que celle que Miss Granger a pu expérimenter...

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi tout d'un coup inversait-il les rôles? Granger aurait dû hériter de la tâche ingrate de faire le plus difficile...

-... Je ne réserve cette aide qu'à des personnes de confiance. Appuya Rogue en le brûlant de son regard impénétrable.

_Pourtant, tu avais l'air de lui faire confiance, à Granger, l'autre soir..._

-Granger ne sait pas que nous allons faire un rituel, elle n'est pas capable de comprendre...

Rogue continuait, toujours face à lui, toujours devant la porte de son laboratoire, fixant le visage baissé du jeune Malefoy avec avidité, alors que celui-ci réfléchissait.

A quoi jouait-il? Rogue avait fait du favoritisme, ces derniers temps, il avait Granger dans la peau... Pourquoi tout d'un coup la méprisait-il ainsi?

A moins que ce ne soit du bluff, auquel cas, il était celui que Rogue devait bluffer. Il était donc impératif qu'il ne sache pas ce que Draco pensait. Et il était capital qu'il pense que Draco marchait dans son plan. Quel qu'il soit.

Alors, il acquiesça d'un air suffisant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quoi?

Elle eut une moue sévère, tout d'un coup.

-Je vais accepter.

-Mais Hermio...

-C'est une opportunité incroyable, Ron!

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le sofa de la salle Commune et elle venait de leur expliquer que Rogue l'avait acceptée en tant qu'apprentie.

-Ma pauvre... murmura Ron d'une voix brisée qui l'amusa.

-Mais... C'est Rogue, Hermione! Bon sang!

Harry réagissait encore compulsivement, mais elle arbora un air déterminé, et le silence s'installa.

-Allez, viens faire un câlin à Ron, va, tu dois être...

-Je vais bien, je vous assure! Recula-t-elle, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Par ailleurs, elle avait encore mal au crâne, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la situation.

-Mais enfin...

-Vous n'y comprenez rien! S'écria-t-elle enfin avant de repartir d'un pas furieux vers les dortoirs.

Ron haussa les épaules, et soupira:

-Ah les filles...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et Voilà, ainsi s'achève le postage de chapitres sur cette fic...Quoi?. Mais nan pas pour toujours...jusqu'à ce que notre bien aimé Snakky revienne bien sur ( Je sais de sources sûres que c'est pour bientôt...chuuuutt). Sur ce merci à vous pour les reviews..pour tout...pour la vie...pour l'amouuuur...Hum je m'égare...!Juste Merciiiiii donc c'est préférable XD!Et reviews review review..évidemment.**


	15. Côtés Obscurs

Bonjour tout le monde!! Tout d'abord, en préambule, MERCI à Kiko pour avoir assuré le "service" pendant mon absence, merci beaucoup beaucoup, moi en tout cas je lui en suis très reconnaissante!! NA!!

Et puis, of course, obviously!! MERCI aux reviewers, merci beaucoup également pour votre fidèlité, ça m'a vaiment touchée... : ) ... J'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre, je le ferai incessament sous peu ( j'adore cette formule!! )

Enfin, apparemment, z'en avez marre de ma culture de mystère.. Ahaaa... Vous comprenez Draco à présent? Brefouille, un petit éclaircissement aujourd'hui et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez... Par exemple, personne ne m'a dit pour la répétition du mot "Rogue" sur le chapitre précédent qui nuit à la fluidité... (BLABLABLA...--°)

Allez vot' chap!! ENJOYYYY!!

OoOoOoOoO

Rogue fit léviter devant ses yeux étonnés mais méfiants l'orbe d'or qui palpitait. Il se recula pour parvenir jusqu'à Malefoy et, crispé, la fit plonger dans le chaudron.

La réaction fut surprenante. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa et envahit la pièce dans une odeur nauséabonde, dans un bruit de liquide en ébullition.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur avant de se ressaisir sous les yeux noirs de nuit de son directeur de maison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Une question qu'il n'aurait visiblement pas dû poser, au vu des froncements de sourcils agacés que lui jeta Severus.

-Passez moi le couteau sur l'établi!

En tremblant, l'héritier des Malefoy attrapa la lame fine en argent qui était sur le vieux meuble en bois et la tendit à l'homme.

-Ne bougez surtout pas!

Les ordres, hargneux et tendus, le maintinrent dans un recueillement pieux, mais attentif.

Rogue saisit le couteau et plongea l'outil dans le liquide. Lorsqu'il le ressortit, quelques secondes plus tard, de la lame brillante coulaient de petites gouttes claires.

Alors, le Maître des Potions tendit sa main gauche et planta la lame sur sa paume blancheâtre pour tracer lentement un sillon dessus.

Draco le scruta avec horreur, se demandant à quel point leur plan était menaçant.

De fines perles de sang s'échappaient entre ses doigts, mais il ne semblait pas plier sous la douleur, ses muscles ne se raidirent pas, il restait de glaçe, concentré sur sa tâche.

Enfin, quand il eut achevé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il se tourna vers le blond et planta son regard dans le sien, dur et inflexible, terrible et autoritaire, il tordit ses lèvres en un rictus et assèna:

-Vous allez me pétrifier, une fois que ma main sera entièrement plongée dans la Potion, Malefoy. Il est indispensable de préciser que je serai dangereux à ce moment précis.

-Vous... Mais en quoi vous allez me tester? Bégaya Draco.

-Vous suivrez les instructions du livre qui est sur l'établi... Claqua Rogue en saignant de plus en plus.

L'élève se retourna vers le meuble où avait reposé le couteau pour découvrir un livre ouvert.

-... Et vous allez m'administrer la potion que vous aurez concocté.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, ce qui sembla fixer les impératifs une bonne fois pour toutes. Rogue se retourna vers le chaudron fumant pour inspirer un grand coup.

Avant d'y plonger ses longs doigts fins rougis par le sang. Le blond sursauta lorsque le corps drapé de noir s'affaissa sur le chaudron, manquant de le renverser, secoué de spasmes musculaires terrifiants.

Enfin, après un vacarme infernal d'ébullition intense, de liquide remuant, de fumée jaillissante et de clapotis, le Maître Occlumens, raide, se releva comme un robot, mû par une Force autre que celle de sa propre conscience. Ses gestes mécaniques, lents au premier abord, se firent de moins en moins saccadés et il sembla qu'il prit Malefoy pour cible. Automatiquement, il leva sa baguette et hurla:

-Avada Kedavra!

Le sang de Draco se glaça et il fit un bond de côté pour éviter l'assaut. Rogue envoya plusieurs autres sorts, qu'il évita avec effroi, avant de lui lancer, éperdu:

-Petrificus Totalus!

Son Directeur de Maison tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, ses robes volant avec lui jusqu'à s'affaisser complètement.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que plus rien ne lui arriverait, le jeune homme se releva, et souffla, se prit la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir.

Cependant, il croisa de nouveau les yeux abyssaux de son professeur et comprit qu'il était de nouveau conscient. Alors, il commença à préparer la Potion du livre, les doigts tremblants encore de peur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors?

Elle se précipita vers lui et chercha le Pentagramme des yeux.

-On a réussi.

Rogue s'était fait dur et tranchant, se détournant d'elle pour revenir à ses copies, bien installé sur son bureau.

Il avait encore mal au crâne, mais allait mieux. Malefoy l'avait quitté en début d'après-midi après lui avoir fait avaler la potion et il avait pu reprendre le cours de ses activités.

-La plaie est cautérisée?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Hermione était très intelligente.

-Oui, la potion a refermé la blessure.

-Severus, je...

-Hermione, il a su me maîtriser parfaitement, il a préparé la potion avec brio, il s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul. Pas la peine de tout vérifier!

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se tordant les mains.

Et le silence s'apesantit d'une lourde tension, entrecoupée par l'écho lointain de la vie du château.

Puis, elle sentit un doigt caresser doucement son menton.

-Hermione, reprit-il plus calmement, la gorge nouée, je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais...

-J'ai eu peur pour vous!

Il haussa un sourcil. Cela avait été bref, soudain et inattendu. Peur... Pour eux?

Il savait qu'elle était liée à lui depuis l'été précédent, il connaissait l'attachement de la jeune fille pour lui, mais Malefoy? Malefoy?

-Nous?

Sa voix s'était faufilée dans la pièce comme un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Elle se redressa et le défia du regard:

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ne se doute de rien après cette opération, Severus!

-Ne détourne pas le sujet, Hermione!

-Arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien!

-Tu as peur pour lui?!

-Tu le sous-estime?!

-HERMIONE!

-SEVERUS!

Il se rapprochèrent subrepticement l'un de l'autre, crispés de rage, frustrés de l'incompréhension qui éclatait abruptement entre eux.

Deux intelligences qui s'entendaient, deux esprits qui se tenaient à présent en joue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent, mais je crois que c'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé...

Il était directement descendu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour retrouver son serpent endormi sur le canapé, comfortablement installé devant le feu qui mourait petit à petit, sifflant de temps à autres dans son sommeil.

Devant cette vision, il s'était détendu sensiblement et avait un peu attendu avant de réveiller sa compagne.

-... Pourtant, ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour prendre le risque de me dévoiler les arcanes de leur plan malgré eux... Rogue, en tout cas, j'en suis sûr, est plus intelligent que ça!

Le serpent siffla méchamment puis reposa sa tête sur son corps en guise de réponse.

-Ah, j'avais oublié que tu étais une fervente fanatique de Granger! Se moqua-t-il avec verve, pour reprendre son soliloque:

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à Granger de l'assister, puisqu'ils sont si « intimes »?!

L'amertume le prenait de plus en plus, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il ne comprenait plus, mais seule une chose l'empêchait de baisser les bras.

Il allait au mieux utiliser cette opportunité qu'il avait eu de pénétrer leur bulle. Il allait exploiter leur faille.

Et il sourit en se disant qu'il finirait par les avoir, étant donné la gravité de la situation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ralalalalala...Ca me fait marrer d'écrire "gravité de la situation" après avoir clôturé "Je voudrais mourir"... Yerk Yerk Yerk, les lecteurs de cette fic comprendront, il me semble...--°... En tout cas, vous avez le droit de dire que c'était pas du tout comme vous aviez prévu, les reviews sont aussi faites pour ça, sisisisi!! Allez à lundi pour la suite!!


	16. Cartes sur table

Bonjour tout le monde!! Il est lundi, 22h33, donc bien lundi (Et voilà qu'elle essaye de s'inventer des excuses pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt...--°), et j'ai essayé de prendre vos... hum... désirs en considération, donc voila vot' chap. Avec cliffhanger, comme il se doit... (Oui, je reprends les rennes du sadisme, yepeeee!... Ahem... Snakky...)

Merci aux reviewers, merci les gens, je réponds tout de suite, illico prestissimo!! Et merci à ceux qui nous rejoignent aujourd'hui. Merki merki...

OoOoO

Il sentit un mouvement près de son nez .

-Melusine… Dégage…. Parvint-il à grommeler lentement, en se retournant sous ses couvertures.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit le serpent se rapprocher de lui, et sentit sa langue incisive et délicate sur ses paupières.

-T'es chiante… Finit-il par râler.

Le reptile continua son habile manœuvre et bientôt, Draco dut ouvrir les yeux.

-Satanée Granger.

Il se leva, prit machinalement le reptile dans ses mains avec délicatesse et s'habilla en vitesse, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la meurtrir.

Puis se précipita, habité par quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la joie vers la bibliothèque, sûr d'y trouver la Sang-de-Bourbe pour la cuisiner, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé leur faille.

Le serpent vint se nicher dans son cou, et toujours distraitement, il la caressa en souriant.

En quelques jours, il l'avait adoptée.

Elle venait de Granger, une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe, et il l'aimait malgré les préjugés qu'il avait pu avoir sur ce cadeau empoisonné et celle qui le lui avait offert.

Ses talons claquaient de triomphe, son port se redressait enfin, ses yeux étaient redevenus lumineux.

Elle allait cracher le morceau.

Il la vit, toujours à la même table, comme un rendez-vous tacite qu'ils auraient pris inconsciemment.

-Salut Granger…. Commença-t-il en souriant. Souriant comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup, mais souriant tout de même.

La jeune fille releva nonchalamment la tête de son ouvrage et l'aperçut.

-Encore toi…. Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents, exaspérée.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et laissa Melusine circuler librement sur la table, lâchant au passage :

-Je me demande pourquoi tu fais tant de mystères autour d'elle, Granger, mais je suppose qu'un « Merci » s'impose…

Elle sentit un danger dans sa voix traînante :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Malefoy ?

-Rogue m'a fait participé à un exercice particulièrement dangereux, tu veux savoir lequel ? Demanda-t-il hardiment en plantant son regard de brume dans ses yeux d'ambre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pour ne pas faire sauter sa couverture, se devait de répondre par une curiosité ardente, mais est-ce que cette règle prévalait pour Malefoy ?

-Dis-moi. Déclara-t-elle en feignant l'inattention.

Le blond, soudain plus agressif, saisit le menton de sa voisine pour le tourner vers lui. Elle jeta alors un regard effaré sinon outré sur lui, mais il susurra lentement, en prenant bien le temps de détacher chaque syllabe :

-Tu étais trop faible pour l'assister, n'est-ce pas Granger ? C'est la seule explication plausible. Dans votre plan, vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour cette opération.

Elle déglutit, mais ne dit rien.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, Granger. Un marché.

Elle le regarda tout d'abord avec des yeux ronds, puis imperceptiblement, lui accorda toute son attention.

-Je suis prêt à ne rien dire à personne, je suis même prêt à en faire un Serment Inviolable, Granger….

Il marqua une pause. Pour la scruter avidement. Elle ne disait toujours rien, attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini pour se prononcer, mais paraissait ébranlée par ce qu'il lui disait.

-… Mais j'exige que tu me révèles tout. Tout, Granger. Ce plan que vous préparez en douce, ce serpent que tu m'as inexplicablement offert, et…

Il hésita. Devait-il lui demander pour elle et le Maître Occlumens ?

L'écho d'une voix résonna en lui : « Trop tôt ».

-… Et vos motivations. Acheva-t-il en lui montrant son regard le plus terrible, le plus brûlant et le plus intense. Sa poigne se serra encore sensiblement autour de son menton pour accentuer son effet. Il sentit qu'elle avait des palpitations, son pouls s'était accéléré, et cette sensation le déconcerta quelque peu, bien qu'il ne semblât pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention.

Tout se jouait maintenant .

Cartes sur table.

Si elle répondait affirmativement, il devrait renoncer à ses principes au moins devant elle et l'accepter en tant que partenaire.

Si elle répondait négativement, en revanche, il allait devoir user de chantage. Après tout, Rogue avait à présent une marque indélébile dans sa chair, au creux de sa main gauche. La pièce à conviction qu'il utiliserait lorsqu'il les dénoncerait. A Dumbledore, et biensûr, à Voldemort.

Calmement, ses doigts se desserrèrent, et il eut un vif moment de regret qu'il balaya tout de suite, penché vers elle comme s'ils complotaient.

Elle avala sa salive, baissa les yeux, et scruta Melusine qui rampait gaiement sur les pages jaunies de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait.

Si elle répondait « oui », qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il allait tenir sa parole ? Qu'il n'allait pas les trahir ?

Si elle répondait « non », elle le vit dans son regard de clair de lune et frissonna, il avait tout pour les coincer, cette fois.

Rogue avait la marque, il avait le pentagramme gravé dans la chair.

Elle se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors, trois jours plus tôt, le 26 décembre :

« Mais je ne réponds d'aucun effet secondaire, Severus. Si jamais ton plan tourne mal, je ne réponds de rien, tu m'entends! »

Et, piégée, seule pour affronter Malefoy alors que Severus semblait contrôler la situation, elle eut de la peine à parler.

Cependant, ces yeux ne vacillèrent pas lorsqu'elle répondit d'une voix rauque :

-D'accord.

OoOoO

... Bon alors cette fois-ci, vous en avez pensé quoi? mmmmh.?? faut me le dire, sinon, je recommence les mystères au prochain chap (c'est reparti pour les Feux de l'AMoûûûr!! héhéhé)

Meu non que c'est pas du chantage. De toutes façons, les petits malins auront compris qu'avec Sevy qui vient de se faire tatouer, c'est pu vraiment possible de revenir en arrière... Et ouiiiii...


	17. Sur le pouvoir et la manipulation

**Bonjouuuur!! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, nan, je prends pas de sales habitudes, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps (je vous assure, je cours partout, sisisisi, mais si!!)**

**voilà, après le cliffhanger du chap précédent, voilà les explications, et quelles explications. C'est la fin du traitement "Severus-Hermione" quoiqu'il sera explicité plus tard, et le début des relations "Draco-Mione" à proprement parler... Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un enorme MERCI pour vos reviews. Merci beaucoup.**

**OoO**

Elle le fixa étrangement et il dut baisser les yeux, brûlé par la réflexion de sa propre audace qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux d'ambre de Granger.

-Dis-moi ce que vous mijotez.

-A condition que tu tiennes parole et que tu fasses le Serment...

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et au bout d'un moment, certain de comprendre, il se leva, saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif et prononça d'une voix haute et claire:

-Moi, Draco Malefoy, je fais ici le Serment de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque des réponses qu'Hermione Granger apportera à mes questions.

Et il prit sa main en tremblant, incertain.

Un filet rouge s'enroula autour de leurs poignets et ils sentirent leurs battements de coeur, accélérés et irréguliers.

Il se passa un instant au cours duquel ils ne surent que faire, embarassés de leur accord, motif qui dessinait un rapprochement certain dans leur relation. Incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable. Puis Hermione desserra la poigne et retira sa main, comme à contrecoeur.

Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux avant de l'assaillir de nouveau:

-Maintenant, dis-moi, Granger!

Elle prit une brève inspiration ses cheveux touffus baignés délicatement dans la lumière du matin, et se rassit en commençant les explications:

-Rogue et moi préparons un plan contre Voldemort.

Draco crispa la mâchoire. Elle venait de le piéger! Comment pourrait-il utiliser cette information maintenant qu'il avait fait le Serment Inviolable de ne rien dire?! Rogue? Préparer un plan contre Voldemort? N'était-elle pas en train de lui mentir? S'allier à Granger pour préparer un plan? Pourquoi pas avec L'Ordre du Phénix, tant qu'il y était?!

-Un plan qui n'entre pas dans l'éthique de L'Ordre du Phénix, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il, amer.

-Pour cela nous avons eu besoin de préparer une potion...

-Celle qui était dans son labo quand il m'a « testé »?

-Oui. Admit-elle, gênée.

-C'était quoi, la boule d'or qui lévitait près du chaudron?

-Un coeur de dragon, nous avons dû l'arracher à un dragon vivant pour que la potion soit totalement efficace...

-Tu m'en diras tant... Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir comprendre, maintenant qu'il s'était fait piégé. Lui, l'héritier d'une puissante famille qui manipulait depuis des siècles.

-Seulement, je me suis blessée, et nous avons dû recourir à toi pour l'aider dans la dernière phase...

-Il s'est gravé quoi dans la main? Demanda-t-il, soudain avide.

-Un pentagramme, un puissant symbole d'autorité et de maîtrise... Expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais il elle y était tenue et soupira. Avant de reprendre:

-Combiné à la Potion, le pentagramme agit sur l'âme...

-Comment ça?

-L'Imperius que toi et moi connaissons est un sort qui sert à manipuler l'esprit de quelqu'un pour en faire une marionnette... Seulement, cette potion, combinée avec le pentagramme gravé dans la chair, autorise celui qui le porte à contrôler l'âme de quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

-Mais c'est de la folie! S'écria-t-il soudain, révulsé par cette image de Granger parlant avec calme à un Rogue qui était désormais un sorcier trop dangereux pour ne pas menaçer le monde sorcier.

Hermione devint grave:

-Une folie à la hauteur de la démence de Voldemort...

-Granger, merde, tu es intelligente! Comment as tu pu contribuer à en faire un sorcier indestructible? Mais tu te rends compte à quel point il est dangereux?! Il peut contrôler l'âme de n'importe qui!

Elle hocha la tête, toujours plongée dans son austère sévérité.

-MERDE! Il plaqua la main sur la table avec violence, la faisant sursauter. Mais sa voix, lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, était calme:

-Un pouvoir aussi redoutable ne devrait pas être mis dans les mains d'un seul...

-Alors en vertu de quoi Voldemort aurait-il le droit de vie et de mort sur le monde sorcier?

Sa voix s'était faite plus sinistre et il leva la tête vers elle en signe de défi:

-Parce qu'il a une vision des choses et qu'il veut construire son monde sur cette base, Granger!

-Vision du monde que tu partages, non? Railla-t-elle, plus vive.

-Rogue se servira de son pouvoir pour détruire, pas pour construire, c'est toute la différence!

-Toi aussi tu penses que les Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas... Malefoy?

Son ton s'était fait impérieux, intense et accusateur. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et une lueur de défi s'y refléta encore:

-En effet...Granger...

Hermione fut déstabilisée par cette franchise soudaine, et serra les poings en faisant mine de se lever.

-Non non non non, Granger, tu restes ici tant que tu n'as pas répondu à mes interrogations!

-TRES BIEN! Cria-t-elle soudain, se retournant vers lui, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement de tête toujours inondés de lumière matinale, une lumière mordorée qui auréolait son corps sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton serpent?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vif sur Melusine qui s'était roulé en boule au beau milieu de la page.

-C'était une idée de Rogue. Pour t'amadouer, je devais t'offrir un cadeau... Et je lui ai suggéré un serpent. Nous avons travaillé pendant quelques heures et puis finalement je te l'ai donné... Il voulait créer la confusion chez toi, mais ne m'en a pas dit plus. C'est lui qui est la tête de cette opération, je n'en suis que le bras.

-Alors tout ça était... C'était... Ce n'était pas toi? Bredouilla-t-il, presque suppliant. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise:

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Si je t'ai léché les bottes, ce n'est que parce qu'il le fallait. Expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence imparable.

-Mais merde, Granger, on joue pas comme ça avec les gens! Claqua-t-il en saisissant son bras avec rage.

-Ca fait quoi d'être un prédateur traqué, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle, impassible et placide.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver parmi les victimes, alors que jusqu'ici, c'était toi qui jouait avec les gens? Reprit-elle, toujours stoïque.

-MAIS MERDE GRANGER, TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI! Hurla-t-il en se ruant sur elle.

Renversant Hermione et sa chaise contre le sol dans un bruit sourd, il respira avec douleur, contenant du mieux qu'il pût sa colère. Elle semblait terrifiée, mais ne fit rien d'autre que de respirer de manière à paine audible. Leurs corps, l'un sur l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque, leurs haleines se mêlant l'une à l'autre et la fureur de l'un contre l'attente de l'autre, ils ne bougèrent plus, paralysés par cette soudaine réaction, mais le souvenir de leur incompréhension restait vivace.

Une main attrapa Malefoy par le pull et le redressa énergiquement, le retirant du corps d'Hermione qui ne cillait pas.

-Monsieur Malefoy, que je vous reprenne une autre fois à harceler Miss Granger et ce sera une retenue. Clair?

Rogue, droit et l'oeil agressif, fixait Draco de toute sa hauteur.

Hermione se releva avec peine, mais son regard s'était fait embarassé:

-Il sait, Severus.

OoO

**Voilà... Alors pour la suite... Hum, je lécrirai probablement vendredi ou samedi (je vous avait dit que j'ai pas le temps!) mais bon, ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, voilàààà!!**

**Gros bisous à tous.**


	18. Sur le pouvoir et la manipulation II

**Coucou tout le monde!! voilà, pour une fois que j'ai de l'avance, c'est dédié à tous les revieweurs qui m'ont beaucoup motivée avec leurs encouragements... donc merciii à tous...:)... Et puis...--'... J'éspère que vous aimerez aussi le chapitre ci-dessous (snakky qui grimaçe en croisant les doigts...--')... **

**Brefouille, bonne lecture!**

**OoO**

Le Maître Occlumens déglutit, et dans le silence qui les étouffait tous, susurra à Hermione:

-Viens.

Dans ce simple mot, il avait exprimé tout ce qui avait envahi son esprit dans l'instant, et logiquement, Malefoy et elle surent ce que ce mot impliquait.

Sérieuses explications voire conflit grave.

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire:

-Severus, il est tout à fait inutile de nous cacher maintenant qu'il est au cou...

-VIENS!

Il l'avait coupée, et elle fronça les sourcils, prête à se défendre. Draco observait sans rien dire, presque soulagé: en effet, si la Sang-de-Bourbe et son Mentor en venaient à un contentieux, il était certain que leur « partenariat » ne durerait pas. Fier, donc, d'avoir provoqué ce qui semblait être une inévitable rupture, il se gardait d'intervenir.

Cependant, il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux.

Si elle se résignait, elle donnait une chance à Rogue d'achever son plan infâme.

-Severus... Murmura-t-elle et il lui saisit le bras avec violence, tremblant de rage.

Elle eut un petit cri d'effroi mais se laissa tirer hors de la bibliothèque par le Maître des Potions, et pas un seul regard ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, ne fut accordé au blond.

Ne restait que Melusine, qui dormait paisiblement.

OoO

Dès qu'il eut claqué et verrouillé la porte du cachot derrière lui, Severus se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança un regard glacé.

-Ecoute, Seve...

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE, articula-t-il de rage, A QUEL POINT CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST GRAVE?!

Elle renifla en fronçant les lèvres, mais ne dit rien.

-QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE, MAINTENANT?!

Toujours aucune réponse, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter. Il connaissait Hermione, et lors de joutes frontales comme celle-ci. Il éclatait bruyamment, et elle attendait qu'il soit à sa portée pour lancer une répartie cinglante.

-Hermione... S'apaisa-t-il brusquement, sûr d'échapper par ce simple adoucissement à une réplique net et précise, qui viserait dans le mille.

-Je t'avais prévénu, Severus. Si ton plan tournait mal, je ne répondais de rien.

Elle était diabolique.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux, pour ne pas s'attarder sur son dernier mot.

-Nous avons conclu un marché. C'était ça ou nous dénoncer à Dumbledore et bien entendu, à _votre_ Maître...

Il grimaça douloureusement à ce mot. Elle était une des seules personnes qui lui faisaient confiance, et elle s'employait à le torturer, pour relâcher cette pression qu'elle avait dû supporter, et de Malefoy, et de son incompréhension à lui.

-Il a fait le Serment Inviolable de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque de ce que je lui dirais, et je lui ai révélé ce qu'il voulait savoir... Finit-elle, la voix tranchante.

Il pinça les lèvres et acquiesça sans rien dire.

Tout à coup, tout fut silencieux, les mots furent pesés, les visages scrutés, et les esprits en alerte.

Il rompit le silence en faisant glisser sa voix sournoisement dans la pièce:

-Dans ce cas, il te faudra assumer les conséquences de mes actes irréfléchis, Hermione...

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle sentait vaguement une arrière-pensée, mais sa voix fut tout à fait inébranlable:

-Je ne fais que cela depuis que je suis avec toi... Severus.

OoO

Le lendemain, 30 décembre, elle s'était faufilée à la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir à la même place que les autres jours. Elle tournait les pages du livre qu'elle avait seléctionné avec la tranquille assurance que l'héritier des Malefoy, toujours où il ne faut pas, viendrait la rejoindre.

Elle pourrait dans ce cas, analyser la situation, peser tous les éléments, et peut-être même le convaincre de l'absolue nécessité de cette machination.

Elle lisait un ouvrage sur les guerres des gobelins en Arménie et ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'elle entendit au loin l'écho de ses pas pressés. Quelque part, elle se prit à les attendre. Attendre Malefoy.

Toujours rivée sur les cartels secrets que les gobelins avaient contracté pour affamer les sorciers, elle vit sa main poser Melusine avec délicatesse sur la table, et le serpent venir se planter sur les lignes qu'elle lisait. Alors seulement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, inexpressifs et calmes.

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé avec ton... Partenaire? Demanda-t-il, supérieur et bouffi.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy. Répondit-elle acerbement.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et la scruta longuement, avant de prendre la parole:

-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça? Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'allier avec un homme pareil, pour un complot de cette envergure... Et tes petits copains, ils sont au courant?

-Non. Claqua-t-elle. Il comprit qu'elle était très nerveuse, et sourit largement:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger, tu agis toute seule, indépendamment du Trio D'or?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malefoy, s'impatienta-t-elle, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Vous m'avez foutu dans votre plan... Si les mangemorts le découvrent, je suis compromis, Granger... Tout comme toi si tes copains apprenaient ce que tu fabriques secrètement...

-Arrête! Elle tapa du poing sur la table et fit frémir le blond. Melusine siffla d'agacement et rampa en vitesse vers lui. Il sourit tendrement et la prit avec douceur dans sa main.

-C'est un beau cadeau que Rogue m'a fait... fit-il rêveusement. Elle ne dit rien et se replongea dans son livre.

-Tu ne trouves pas, Granger?

-Ferme-la, Malefoy... Si tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, sors d'ici.

-Non, je suis très bien là...

-Haha... Me fais pas rire, tu es assis en face d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu lui parles de manière plus ou moins civilisée...

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui pactise avec le diable... Mais c'est très intéressant. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes dans les ténèbres, Granger... Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle grimaça, mais serra les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement?

-Je veux faire partie de votre plan.

Sa voix, déterminée, forte et claire, la fit rire aux éclats. Il se renfrogna:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Granger? Tu m'as eu... C'est à mon tour, maintenant. C'est le jeu.

Elle rit de plus belle. Son visage semblait plus lumineux ainsi. Et il avala sa salive, mi-agaçé, mi-fasciné.

-Tu crois que je vais te donner les moyens de tout saboter?! Rit-elle plus fort.

-Granger, on se déteste depuis des années, mais on est dans un complot qui nous dépasse, avoue...

-Non, Malefoy, toi, tu es dépassé par les révélations que je t'ai faites.

-Granger, arrête un peu de rire, tu es sous la coupe de Rogue. Tu l'as aidé à obtenir un pouvoir effrayant. Tu es aussi paumée que moi. Je le sais.

Elle se calma instantanément.

-Si tu m'acceptes dans votre équipe, je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux...

-Malefoy... Fit-elle menaçante, toi et moi nous sommes ennemis. Jamais tu ne pourras m'aider, parce que tu n'en as pas la volonté. Arrête de mentir, je connaîs ton manège. Te faire avoir une fois déjà ne t'as pas suffi?

Il fronça les sourcils, le coeur battant, mais répondit avec verve:

-C'est vrai que tu t'es bien jouée de moi, mais maintenant que je suis là, tu dois faire avec, Granger. T'as plus le choix. Et moi non plus. Si on découvre ce que vous avez fait, je serai impliqué.

Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Assume.

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit au loin les pas et les voix de Harry et Ron.

-Merde!

Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier:

-Assume, Granger.

Elle semblait paniquée. Les pas se rapprochaient et déjà, on pouvait entendre Ron grogner qu'elle serait sûrement au fond.

-Va-t'en!! Siffla-t-elle, apeurée.

-Alors promets que je serai dans votre plan, Granger.

-Dégage, Malefoy!! Sa voix était à peine audible, mais on sentait dans son sifflement un ordre désespéré.

-Je me demande quelle tête ils feront quand ils me veront assis tranquillement en face de toi...

-D'accord! S'écria-t-elle, bondissant de sa chaise, les yeux furieux.

Les pas n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

-Sûre?

-OUI!! Gémit-elle avec force, prise au piège.

Il sourit triomphalement et se leva lui aussi. Ils furent face à face alors que les pas se rapprochaient toujours, toujours plus près, toujours plus menaçants.

-GRANGER, DEGAGE DE CE RAYON, TU LE SALIS DE TA PRESENCE!

Elle lui sourit, plus apaisée.

Il bondit vers l'allée centrale, cachant Melusine dans ses mains et arbora un air furieux:

-CA SE PAIERA, GRANGER!!

Et tomba directement sur Harry et Ron, mi-surpris, mi-haineux:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy? Cracha Ron.

-Je te retourne la question, belette. Ca m'étonnerait que ton cerveau arrive à gober quoi que ce soit ici... Lâcha-t-il pompeusement.

Ron se rua sur lui, mais Harry l'en empêcha, se contentant de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

-Viens, Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Draco prit un air outré, renifla de mépris et s'en alla en tempête.

Hermione, derrière, soufflait discrètement pour calmer les battement saccadés de son coeur.

OoO


	19. Espaces vitaux

**Bonjour à tous!! Alors comme c'est reparti pour les feux de l'Amoûûûr, ben je vous ai fait un autre petit chap... Eu... voui, celui-là a été fait à l'arrache... Le soir... suite aux tites reviews... um... voui... (SNAKKY ARRËTE DE BREDOUILLER, ZUT!)Oo... Merci donc pour vos impressions, et à vendredi pour le chap suivant qui sera plus musclé... **

**OoO**

Le 31 au matin, ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit dans la bibliothèque, et Hermione l'emmena à travers les couloirs pour qu'il voie son directeur de maison.

Rogue le reçut dans un bref mouvement de tête, un vif coup d'oeil sur la jeune Gryffondor qui baissa la tête.

-Il est curieux de voir que vous souhaitez nous aider, Malefoy... Commença Severus tout en douceur.

-Curieux? Reprit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-En effet. Curieux. Vous savez qu'il faut choisir son camp lorsque l'on est impliqué dans un tel engrenage...

La voix grave du Maître Occlumens n'était qu'un murmure, il était droit et sévère à côté de son bureau.

L'hériter des Malefoy s'avança prudemment, et lui répliqua avec la même circonspection:

-En effet.

Le silence emplit brusquemment la pièce.

Les mots de Draco étaient lourds de sens. Rogue était du côté du vieux fou, le vrai parti pour lequel il se battait, en fin de compte, était finalement mis à jour.

-Donc... Vous êtes prêt à... Oeuvrer contre... Ce qui aurait dû être votre camp?

Malefoy hocha simplement la tête et la garda baissée pour éviter tout contact visuel avec son professeur de Potions. La jeune fille à ses côtés intercéda:

-Dans ce cas, Severus...

-Dans ce cas, vous allez tous les deux commencer par les recherches...

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Malefoy haussait un sourcil:

-Les.. Recherches? Quelles recherches?

-Les recherches que n'importe quel apprenti doit effectuer pour son entraînement. Dois-je vous rappeller que vous avez tous les deux été sélectionnés pour être mes apprentis?

Sa voix n'était qu'une suite de notes claquantes, tranchantes, méprisantes et froides, mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas là:

-Je veux un parchemin sur les raisons pour lesquelles les poisons rares sont si difficilement variables au niveau de la durée de leurs agissements. Pour dans une semaine.

OoO

-C'est une blague?

Elle leva la tête du grimoire et arbora un air sévère:

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'il te fasse confiance dans l'instant?!

-Granger, arrête de te foutre de moi!

Il était énervé, il était à la bibliothèque, avec la Gryffondor, à vérifier sur des bouquins fumeux si tous les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions rares pouvaient être plus efficaces, et il ne voyait pas en quoi Granger avait tenu sa promesse.

-Ecoute, Malefoy... Quand tu trouveras qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est humainement égale à n'importe quel Sang-Pur, je te ferai confiance. Mais de toutes manières, à présent, c'est à Severus, et à Severus seul, d'agir.

-Comment ça? Il était éberlué par sa réponse.

-C'est lui seul qui maîtrise la suite du plan. Pour le moment. Expliqua-t-elle, impatiente.

Il laissa Melusine s'enrouler autour de son cou avant d'ajouter:

-Donc je ne sers à rien...

-Excellente déduction. Assèna-t-elle, sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux. Il se renfrogna et reprit sa lecture en grimaçant. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lança:

-Ah, tiens, j'ai trouvé pour les racines d'azalées... Tu peux me passer le parchemin?

Il le lui passa machinalement, sans rien dire, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bouquin.

-Merci, Draco.

Il y eut alors comme un courant éléctrique qui parcourut son corps, qui le fit sursauter et lever les yeux, hagard:

-QUOI?

Comme si brusquement, son corps se fut réveillé d'une longue léthargie pour prendre conscience de son environnement.

En l'occurence, la jeune fille en face de lui qui semblait aussi étonnée que lui:

-Désolée... Je veux dire... Merci Malefoy.

Ils se fixèrent l'espace de quelques menues secondes, et comme si son regard l'avait brûlé, elle détourna fièrement les yeux pour écrire sur le parchemin.

-Pourquoi t'as dit « Draco »?

De fait, il était tellement pris de cours qu'il ne pensa pas à se mettre en colère. Elle leva les yeux du parchemin et eut une réplique cinglante:

-Ca m'a échappé, on va pas en faire toute une histoire!

Il reçut ces mots comme une gifle et fit exploser son courroux:

-ECHAPPE?! MALEFOY... GRANGER... GRANGER... MALEFOY! Respecte au moins ça!

Hermione comprit qu'il tentait de faire un effort pour rester avec elle. Il ne souhaitait pas aller au delà de ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur relation.

-Sincèrement navrée... Grinça-t-elle avant qu'elle n'ai pu réfléchir à quelque chose de plus constructif.

Il ne sut que dire. Son ton venait d'être amer, comme si elle ésperait une secrète rédemption de sa part. Que se passait-il avec elle?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un bruit de talons résonna parmi les étagères silencieuses de la bibliothèque. Des gens couraient vers eux.

Malefoy roula les yeux au ciel, et se leva en refermant son livre, Melusine vint se glisser dans une de ses manches et il partit furtivement de l'autre côté de l'allée pour se plaquer dans un recoin.

Hermione écoutait avec la plus grande attention les pas claquants, martelants le sol, bien qu'elle restât concentrée sur les lignes de son grimoire.

-HERMIONE!! ON A REUSSI!!

Harry et Ron.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux pour les voir arriver, éssouflés, excités et pressés:

-DUMBLEDORE EST D'ACCORD POUR UNE SOIREE CE SOIR!!

-Quoi?! Elle cligna des yeux pour comprendre.

-CE SOIR, ON ORGANISE UNE PETITE FÊTE!!

Ron et Harry étaient aux anges, heureux que leurs négociations aient abouti.

Et ils repartirent aussi sec en lançant un dernier:

-ON VA AVERTIR LES AUTRES!

Malefoy attendit qu'ils soient complètement partis pour revenir, tranquillement.

-Alors, tes copains vont nous concocter leur super soirée? Ca promet... Commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller, mais je suppose que mon absence se remarquera...

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du blond:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Granger n'aime pas les fêtes?

-Ferme-la, Malefoy! Cracha-t-elle, furieuse de s'être laissée aller devant lui.

-Oh ça va, Granger... Moi, je pense que je resterai bien ici, j'ai encore un devoir de Métamorphose en retard à faire, et cette vieille vache de MacGo va me tuer si je ne lui rend pas à temps.

-Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde... Sourit-elle.

-De quoi, de rester ici avec moi à m'aider à finir ce satané devoir? Sourit-il à son tour.

-Non, je parlais de la vision de voir MacGonagall te tuer... Répondit-elle évasivement.

-Sale peste!

Quelque part, ils surent qu'ils venaient de partager quelque chose, même si cela était fragile.

Ils se remirent au travail, et restèrent muets plus d'une heure, plongés dans leurs recherches.

Enfin, Malefoy demanda, pas sûr de lui:

-Tu veux vraiment pas m'aider pour ce devoir?

OoO


	20. Comme à un ami

**Bonjour à tous!! Merci pour les reviews (yeeeepeeee...:D) et voilà un nouveau chapitre... Pour le prochain, va falloir attendre lundi ou mardi... Quoi? Non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai effectivement plus de temps devant moi...--'... Oui rOooooOoOOoo... Tout de suite... **

**Bonne lecture, Gros bisous à tous!! ;p**

**OoO**

Elle ne sut quoi dire.

Malefoy était-il vraiment capable de lui demander de l'aide? Ou tentait-il une manoeuvre quelconque? De toute façon, si elle voulait éviter les ennuis, mieux valait ne pas le froisser:

-D'accord, mais j'irai quand même à la fête, alors autant s'y mettre maintenant! Le prévint-elle, sceptique.

Il acquiesça subrepticment et sans un mot se leva pour partir.

-Où tu vas? L'entendit-il s'écrier derrière lui lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle.

-Chercher mes affaires, Granger! Retourna-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les donjons pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Dans les couloirs, il réfléchit.

Granger était-elle malléable à souhait? Pouvait-il utiliser son pouvoir de séduction sur elle? Valait-elle vraiment la peine qu'il s'allie avec elle? Et pourquoi avait-elle dit "oui" pour le devoir, alors qu'il s'attendait à bien plus de résistance?

Tant de questions fusèrent en lui comme des palpitations incessantes et lorsqu'il fut devant la Salle, il balaya tout d'un geste de la main pour entrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, toutefois, elles étaient d'un ordre différent:

Et si elle valait autant qu'un Sang-Pur? Et si elle était vraiment disposée à l'aider? Comme elle avait aidé Rogue?

Que diable, il était l'héritier des Malefoy! Instantanément, il lui vint une autre question, alors que l'écho de "Rogue" roulait encore dans sa tête.

Pourquoi avait-elle été d'accord pour le suivre, et pourquoi lui accordait-elle autant de crédit? Il était éminement dangereux, pour les deux camps.

Pour les deux camps, c'était une évidence qui s'imposa à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte.

Pourquoi avait-t-elle accepté d'être cordiale voire même prévenante avec lui alors qu'ils se haïssaient, se déchiraient depuis presque sept ans?

Etait-elle vraiment humaniste?

Draco lui avait demandé parce que son aide était très précieuse, biensûr, mais aussi pour voir comment elle voyait la nouvelle donne. Severus Rogue, Maître des Âmes, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy pour l'aider.

Melusine était toujours nichée dans une manche et semblait dormir.

-Hey, réveille-toi, Melusine!

Le serpent gigota vaguement, mais ne vint pas se nicher au creux de son épaule, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

-Melusine, j'ai une question!

Là, ce fut différent. Il la sentit remonter dans sa manche de pull et ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle le chatouillait à se dépalcer comme cela.

-Melusine, est-ce que tu... Apprécies Granger? Bredouilla-t-il, conscient de l'incongruité de la situation.

Le serpent vint s'enrouler autour de son cou en sifflant doucement.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Plaisanta-t-il, presque souriant.

Elle planta son regard vide sur lui et siffla plus fortement.

-Oui?

Le serpent lui effleura le cou de sa langue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pester, mais rien ne sortit. Car une autre question le frappa de plein fouet:

-Et Rogue?

Melusine, comme si elle avait compris, se tordit pour s'enrouler furtivement, et ne fit plus rien.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

Pas de réaction.

-Melusine?

Le serpent semblait être une statue.

-Allez, je t'en prie, réponds!

Il ne faisait plus attention à rien en marchant dans les couloirs, seule la réaction si directe et instinctive de son serpent.

-Le serpent leva la tête comme si elle avait peur, presque agressive.

-Très bien... Murmura-t-il en la caressant du bout des doigts.

Deux évidences. Elle appréciait bel et bien Granger mais se méfiait de Rogue.

OoO

Il atteignit le seuil de la bibliothèque, toujours pensif, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille au fond. Qui continait de lire.

Sans rien dire, sévère, il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Alors, tu as tes affaires? Marmonna-t-elle, toujours penchée sur son ouvrage. Ses cheveux pendaient en une lourde masse autour de sa tête, mais ses mains blanches, à plat sur le livre, étaient fascinantes.

-Oui, c'est bon, on peut commencer.

Ils discutèrent donc du devoir pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, avant qu'il ne s'assoie à ses côtés, laissant Melusine vagabonder sur la table. Plus près d'elle, il se concentrait sur ce qu'elle lui conseillait, notait méticuleusement tous ses avis sur la question, et parfois, se laissait la détailler un peu.

Elle était plongée dans ses explications méticuleuses, et d'un air docte, lui donnait son avis sur à peu près tous les points qu'il abordait. Elle s'appuyait des ouvrages devant elle et lisait à voix haute, tendant le cou pour se rapprocher des lignes manuscrites.

Ses mains suivaient avec grâce les courbes sur le livre, ses yeux se fermaient doucement et s'ouvraient, radieux, ses lèvres dansaient nettement pendant la lecture, sa crinière laissiat s'échapper de ci de là deux trois boucles nonchalantes qui caressaient son cou blanc lorsqu'elle levait la tête. Et son parfum. Elle sentait le lilas.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle relevait la tête suite à une aberration de la part de son voisin, elle croisait son regard gris décontenancé, fier ou étonné, sceptique, concentré, et elle dut lutter en son for intérieur pour se dire que le jeune homme qui l'écoutait avec une telle attention était bel et bien Draco Malefoy.

Ses cheveux blonds se fondaient dans la lumière du crépuscule en une cascade de blés, ses pomettes saillantes et son air fin le rendaient presque irréel. Mais cela était une illusion. Malefoy n'avait rien d'angélique, rien de divin, rien de beau. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, plongés dans leurs intenses réflexions.

Enfin, lorsque la jeune fille remarqua que Madame Pince avait illuminé la pièce, elle regarda subitement par la fenêtre pour voir l'obscurité qui regnait au dehors.

-Mille Gorgones!

Elle se leva brusquement, prépara méticuleusement ses affaires, et entendit la voix déçue de Draco:

-Mais on a pas fini!

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, sinon ils vont se poser des questions...

-Allez Granger, encore dix petites lignes... Supplia-t-il en essayant de la convaincre. S'il lui souriait, elle ne lui résisterait pas. Après tout, c'était juste pour l'aider... C'était une manoeuvre utile...

Il lui sourit, mais elle fronça les sourcils:

-Ca fait partie de notre marché, Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit de faire sauter ma couverture...

-Comment ça « sauter ta couverture »? S'étrangla-t-il, frustré qu'elle ne fasse pas autant attention à son sourire.

-Harry et Ron ne doivent jamais savoir que j'ai...

-.. Pactisé avec le diable? Finit-il, amer.

Elle commença à partir.

-Et demain? Lança-t-il soudain.

-On verra.

Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et il se retrouva seul avec son parchemin, les livres éparpillés autour de lui et son serpent.

-De toute façon, j'avais faim. Grogna-t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

Melusine lui décocha un regard qui aurait paru pour étonné. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur, la fuite trop hâtive de sa... partenaire l'avait déstabilisé. Comme si elle avait éclaté une bulle. Après tout, Granger était civilisée, elle l'avait aidé, et le moment passé avec elle avait été agréable, pour ne pas dire apaisant.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, même si elle n'était pas du même avis que lui, et lui avait expliqué point par point les arguments logiques du cheminement de sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas été une insupportable autorité qui impose son avis mais l'avait laissé trancher lorsqu'il était hésitant.

Elle lui avait parlé comme elle aurait parlé à son rouquin de copain.

_Comme à un ami._

Il rangea les affaires à leur place, et repartit vers la Salle Commune pour y laisser son serpent et son devoir, avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Là, il fut stupéfait.

OoO


	21. Changement de statut

**Bonjour à tous!! Merci pour les reviews, et désolée du retard... J'ai dû faire face à des mesures drastiques de la part de mes parents...eum... Savez ce que c'est...--'... Brefouille, donc je vous encourage à reviewer (même si vous avez pas envie...)... voui, même les critiques... ca me motivera beaucoup plus si vous reviewez...--'**

**OoO**

Certes, il fut surpris.

L'assemblée de quelques personnes qui s'agitait autour du buffet contigu et frugal ou sur la piste de danse au milieu de la salle était assez saisissante. Tout était prêt pour une petite soirée intime, mais ce qui le frappa de plein fouet fut les deux hommes qui se tenaient au fond de la salle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, raides et muets.

Rogue, biensûr, enveloppé de sa misanthropie habituelle, et son père. Lucius.

Le coeur de Draco manqua un battement.

Ils semblaient murmurer quelques bribes de phrases en observant tous ceux qui se tremoussaient et riaient devant eux.

Potter et Weasley plaisantant avec les jumeaux Weasley et Lovegood, MacGonagall lançant un regard sévère à Londubat et la fille Weasley qui dansaient trop près l'un de l'autre.

Et les deux hommes, dont il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard.

Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait réagir.

Alors, il inspira un grand coup, se redressa et reprit son air hautain. Heureusement que Melusine était dans les dortoirs.

Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite vers eux, confiant et méprisant. Lucius le vit et fronça les sourcils pour chuchoter quelque chose d'inaudible à Rogue qui hocha gravement la tête, fixant le blond à son tour.

-Père... Débuta-t-il, maîtrisant parfaitement sa voix, mais se sentant nerveux et agité.

-Draco... Je pensais que tu laisserais les jouissances vulgaires aux créatures qui s'y adonnent sans goût aucun... Grinça Lucius en serrant la mâchoire. Je suis ici parce que je dois régler quelques affaires pour le Ministre. Comme tu le sais, la réglementation a encore changé en matière d'éducation...

Son fils baissa la tête et un bref silence assez bruyant s'installa entre eux.

-Votre fils vous a fait part, Lucius, de son récent changement de statut... Ici? Rogue scrutait impunément Draco, et ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il tentait de le vendre. A son propre père.

-Non, nous n'avons pas beaucoup communiqué ces derniers temps. Répliqua acerbement Lucius en posant un autre regard lourd sur son fils.

-Vraiment? Susurra Rogue, toujours rivé sur l'objet de leur conversation. C'est bien dommage, je suis sûr que vous auriez apprécié de savoir qu'il est désormais mon apprenti... Et il eut un rictus moqueur qui laissa le jeune garçon dubitatif.

-Apprenti? Les aristocrates n'ont aucune prétention en ce qui concerne la vie professionnelle, Severus. C'est absurde.

Le Maître Occlumens sourit, Draco serra les poings.

Lucius allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un spasme violent secoua le Directeur des Serpentards. Son corps se raidit, puis se plia, puis trembla encore plus dangereusement, tandis que le faciès de Severus demeurait un abominable rictus.

Il s'écroula au sol, crispé, visiblement sous le coup d'une douleur ïnouïe.

-Severus! S'écria Lucius, abasourdi.

Déjà, Draco s'était agenouillé près de lui et il remarqua le gant de cuir sur sa main gauche qui rougissait.

Merlin!

Il fallait emmener le Maître des Potions au plus vite loin de son père. S'il découvrait la marque, nul doute qu'il aurait des soupçons, et tôt ou tard, il apprendrait ce que Rogue, Granger... Et lui-même, complotaient.

Lucius qui traçait déjà l'avenir de son fils du bout des rêves, ne permettrait pas une telle infamie sur le nom qu'il portait avec élégance.

Petit à petit, les autres personnes remarquèrent le corps tremblant et pantelant du Maître des Cachots et une petite troupe se forma autour d'eux.

-Vite, Miss Lovegood, allez prévenir Pompom!! Ordonna Minerva.

-Severus! Criait Lucius, complètement sous le choc.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Murmuraient les uns.

-Bien fait pour lui! Jubilaient les autres.

-Laissez-lui de l'air! Houspillaient les bonnes âmes.

Et dans ce tourbillons de voix, le sang brûlant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, se sentant piégé et perdu, Malefoy ne sut que faire.

Soudain, une silhouette familière émergea d'entre tous les corps. Elle portait une fine robe de soie argentée et arborait un petit chignon qui la rendait méconnaissable.

-GRANGER! VITE! Héla Draco.

Elle scruta l'espace de quelques secondes l'ensemble du tableau, perplexe, puis vint se placer aux côtés de Rogue, sérieuse et blême.

Elle lui frôla le front du dos de sa main et constata qu'il était brûlant. Alors, elle releva les yeux vers le blond et d'une voix claire et pleine de sang-froid, annonça:

-Nous savons exactement quelle potion il lui faut, c'est un effet secondaire d'une expérience... Il a ingéré une de ses créations l'autre jour... Nous allons le ramener à ses quartiers.

Sa voix, bien que petite dans le vacarme qui les encerclait, se fit autoritaire et Dumbledore hocha la tête, ainsi que MacGonagall.

Lucius était livide.

Elle fit léviter le corps agité de soubresauts de Rogue et fit un signe de tête à Draco pour qu'il la suive.

Il s'éxécuta et sous de nombreux regards courroucés, étonnés, soulagés, graves ou absents, ils quittèrent la salle pour se diriger dans les cachots.

OoO

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, encore tremblant sous le choc. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard dur:

-Je cherche une potion qu'il aurait pu effectivement prendre...

-Mais c'est le pentagramme, Granger! Regarde un peu! S'écria-t-il en se laissant aller. Il pointa du doigt la main rougie de Rogue, allongé sur son lit.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tout ça n'est dû qu'à ce fichu pentagramme! Cria-t-il plus fort.

Hermione se reprit et se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour poser simplement son regard sur lui, alors qu'elle méditait.

Il se sentit fragile, tout d'un coup, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'elle pour le regarder dans cette pièce.

-Lorsqu'il se l'est gravé, tu as dû l'aider... Où est la potion que tu as dû préparer pour lui?!

Sa voix était tendue mais calmée.

-Je ne sais pas où il l'a rangé! Claqua-t-il, frénétique. Elle sembla s'apercevoir de l'état de choc dans lequel il était et s'approcha doucement de lui:

-Malefoy, calme-toi... Il faut juste que nous retrouvions cette potion. Il doit en rester quelque part...

-Je... Je vais voir. Balbutia-t-il, crispé et haletant.

La jeune fille le laissa monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'esaclier et il disparut dans le laboratoire.

Alors, elle soupira, fit venir une chaise au chevet de Severus et s'assit pour le veiller.

OoO

Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, la soirée était avancée. Bien avancée. Rogue avait bien caché son secret, la potion était inséré dans un de ses maudits livres.

Il revint en vitesse dans les appartements de son Directeur de Maison pour s'apprêter à crier victoire.

Cependant, il eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant sa collègue, endormie dans un fauteuil près de Rogue, qui lui tenait la main. Elle avait lové sa tête sur le lit et dormait piaisblement.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, fit avaler la décoction à Severus en lui pinçant le nez et une fois l'opération finie, il fit venir un autre fauteuil pour se placer de l'autre côté du lit, bien en face d'elle.

De la position qu'il occupait, il pouvait voir le haut de sa robe, qui brillait faiblement dans la nuit, sa peau blanche qui se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration, et ses cheveux, éparpillés sur les draps, entrmêlés, rebelles et toufus.

Et sa main, sur celle de l'homme qui avait insinué faiblement à Lucius que son propre fils, celui pour lequel il nourrissait tgant d'ambitions, avait retourné sa veste et changé de camp.

Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur? Etait-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux contre tous? Parce que la soudaine défaillance de Rogue aurait pu amener Malefoy senior à comprendre la nature du « nouveau statut » de son fils? Ou parce qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour Rogue?

Incapable de dormir, il sortit pour aller chercher Melusine, personne dans les couloirs, et lorsqu'il revint, il soupira pour faire délicatement léviter Granger. Il la fit voler jusqu'au sofa de velours de leur Maître, et fit mettre une couverture sur elle.

Si elle dormait mieux, elle serait moins irritable le lendemain. Ou elle pourrait l'aider pour son devoir.

Caressant son serpent, il se rassit auprès du Directeur des Serpentards et songea à son nouvau statut.

OoO


	22. A la croisée des Destins

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Voilà la suite avec un grand merci aux reviewers qui m'ont motivées pour vite écrire la suite (Le chapitre est passé devant les Dix Femmes de Severus... C'est dire)**

**Donc bonne lecture!! Et merciiiiii!!**

**OoO**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un oeil, elle tomba sur l'étagère et la cheminée qui n'étaient pas familières, ni le sofa sur lequel elle était, ni le coussin sous sa tête, ni la couverture, et Pattenrond n'était pas là.

Il la vit se redresser d'un coup, paniquée, puis se calmer et maugréer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « suis dans les appartements de Severus... ».

-Bonjour Granger! Lança-t-il pour lui faire peur. Sa réaction lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait. Elle sursauta en rabattant inconsciemment la couverture à elle, et poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Drac... Malefoy! Merlin mais tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!

Depuis son fauteuil, le blond ricana. Et sa partenaire rougit violemment.

-J'ai fait apporté le petit déjeuner... Commença-t-il en se levant pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à droite de la jeune Gryffondor, devant une table garnie de victuailles.

-Fait apporté le petit déjeuner? Grommela-t-elle en le regardant d'un oeil mauvais.

Il fronça les sourcils, se servit d'une portion de porridge et attendit les chefs d'accusation.

-Ne me dis pas que ce sont les elfes qui...

-Non, ce sont les petites fées des bois qui l'ont apporté! Ironisa-t-il en avalant une permière bouchée de porridge.

Elle soupira puis s'assit sur le sofa en croisant les bras d'un air rebuté.

-Granger, fais pas ton Hypogriffe, je t'ai veillé, j'ai mis une couverture pour que t'aies pas froid, j'ai même attendu que tu te réveilles pour déjeuner, alors si tu...

-Tu m'as quoi? S'étonna-t-elle, soudain.

Il reprit une cuiller de porridge et sourit la bouche pleine. Pour toute réponse, elle se servit un verre de lait. Draco put reconnaître que dans la lumière du matin, vêtue de sa robe de soie argentée, décoiffée, presque en colère, elle était assez jolie.

Surtout avec des moustaches de lait autour des lèvres.

-C'était Severus qu'il fallait veiller... Ajouta-t-elle nerveuse.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles Severus?

La question pouvait sembler anodine, mais Hermione posa son verre, se leva raidement et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil près du Directeur des Serpentards. Le Sang-Pur soupira:

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu accordes autant d'attention à ce vieux pervers?

-Il est tout sauf un vieux pervers... Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en lui reprenant la main une fois de plus.

Granger était plus que jolie dans la douce lumière de l'aube, elle était artistique, penchée ainsi, inquiète, pâle et lointaine. Sublime.

-La... La potion... Que... Que tu m'as fait lui donner, une fois ça suffit? Bredouilla-t-il en tentant de masquer sa gêne par une autre bouchée de porridge.

-Ca devrait aller, mais il devrait déjà être réveillé à cette heure-ci... Déclara-t-elle en regardant le soleil d'or par la fenêtre.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Il fallait qu'il essaye de se reprendre. Penser à autre chose. Quidditch, Chevalière de Noêl, Devoir de Métamorphose...

-On ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses... Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le sombre professeur, raide comme une statue et ne dit plus rien.

-Dis, Granger...

Il ne put reprendre de porridge, il avait déjà tout engouffré.

-Oui?

-Tu veux pas qu'on finisse le devoir en attendant?

Elle eut un bref sourire et hocha la tête.

OoO

Ils étaient sur la table basse du salon, avaient conservé le petit déjeuner sur l'étagère et de temps à autres, rouspètaient après Melusine qui venait s'enrouler sur le parchemin du blond.

Parfois, ils se querellaient pour des détails, parfois ils riaient en imaginant des sorts qui transformeraient des Veracrasses en MiamHibou, et d'autres fois, il travaillaient consciensieusement.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, ce fut pour entendre Hermione éclater de rire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les deux silhouettes près l'une de l'autre sur le sofa, qui lui tournaient le dos, un petit déjeuner sur son étagère, celle où il rangeait tous ses précieux grimoires, et il sentit l'air de milieu de matinée l'éffleurer doucement.

Il grogna lourdement et ses yeux tombèrent sur Granger qui se retournait, inquiète dans sa parure argentée, les cheveux en bataille, éclairée par une lumière d'or.

-Severus!! S'écria-t-elle, bondissant du canapée pour le retrouver.

Malefoy restait derrière et baissait les yeux. Cependant, il restait neutre. Qui ne le serait pas devant l'homme qui avait essayé de le trahir auprès de son père?

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Souffla-t-elle près de son oreille, les yeux allant ça et là, vagues et fébriles.

Il essaya de parler mais entendit le grincement familier de sa porte d'appartement. Quelqu'un venait, descendait les escaliers.

Hermione lâcha instantanément sa main et se recula sur le fauteuil en reprenant un air suffisant. Malefoy se pencha de nouveau sur son devoir et le Maître Occlumens se râcla la gorge pour pouvoir parler.

Bientôt, tous virent les bottes de Dumbledore et les souliers de MacGonagall se planter sur le tapis du salon.

-Comment va notre grand malade? S'enquit le vieux directeur d'un ton paternel.

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre:

-Il s'est réveillé et la fièvre est tombée... Je vous avais dit, un effet secondaire... Tout va pour le mieux, maintenant... N'est-ce pas, professeur?

Draco fut étonné de la capacité de Granger à mentir aussi impunément, et surtout, à si bien maîtriser son rôle.

Ledit professeur grogna un « oui » qui fut un excellent thermomètre. Rogue qui grognait était dans un état « normal ».

-Ah... Soupira Minerva de soulagement. Elle reprit ensuite son air sévère pour interroger:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire..? Vous avalez vos propres potions, Severus?

Hermione serra le poing devant le silence de quelques secondes qui s'installa dans la pièce. Puis le malade expliqua:

-Vous les avalez aussi, Minerva... Que je sache, la Pimentine qui vous a permis de passer l'hiver dernier était de mon dû...

Il finit en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il n'y eut désormais plus aucun doute pour les deux vieux, Rogue était au sommet de sa forme.

-Vous avez d'excellents apprentis, Severus...

-Oui, Monsieur Malefoy me donne une certaine satisfaction, en effet... Cingla-t-il.

Malefoy écarquilla les yuex sous l'énormité des propos, Hermione baissa la tête humblement.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et d'un ton malicieux, clama:

-Très bien, j'ose éspérer que vous assisterez au dîner afin de rassurer les élèves qui craindraient éventuellement que vous ne puissiez dispenser vos cours...

-... Je serai là. Siffla le Maître des Cachots en fronçant les sourcils.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le Directeur et la Directrice des Gryffondors s'en allèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchis la porte et qu'il fut clair qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'écouter, Severus soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille à ses côtés:

-Le Pentagramme... Je crois que je ne le maîtrise pas encore... J'ai essayé d'influer sur l'esprit de Lucius... Il fallait qu'il accepte le poste d'apprenti de son fils... Et...

Cette fois-ci, le jeune serpentard en resta bouche-bée. Rogue s'était servi de lui pour tester l'utilité du Pentagramme sur Lucius? Et il avait tenté de modifier l'opinion de son père sur la notion de travail? Cette pensée ne lui apporta qu'un rire amer.

-Si cela doit se répéter, il nous faut des litres et des litres de cette potion... Songea tout haut Hermione.

-Hermione, siffla Severus, si jamais les choses empiraient...

-Les choses ne vont pas empirer, il faut juste un peu de potion, une pancarte d'indisposition et...

-Hermione... Soupira-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Avoua-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Le blond suivait la conversation sans penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir contre Granger et contre Rogue. Il avait eu peur pour son Directeur de Maison, il s'était appuyé sur l'aide de Granger, il avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence dans leur partenariat.

Severus rit sombrement:

-Je t'ai déjà dit...

Et il tourna sa tête vers Draco qui eut le réflexe de se retourner maladroitement sur son devoir.

-Viens par ici, toi! Ordonna Rogue sèchement.

Hermione ne dit absolument rien et conserva un air dur, tandis que Malefoy approchait du lit pour se pencher le coeur battant vers Severus, qui sourit en maugréant:

-Je sais pourquoi tu es venu avec nous. Mais je te donne une chance de faire tes preuves. Une seule.

Draco déglutit, le coeur battant devant ces deux perles noirs comme la nuit. Severus découpa chaque mot comme s'il disséquait le sens des mots:

-Protège-la s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Il y eut un moment de silence où la tension fut intense et terrible, les yeux d'ambre d'Hermione à mi-chemin entre la colère, la surprise et l'abattement, ceux du Maître Occlumens durs et brûlants, et biensûr, le gris de ceux de Malefoy, ailleurs, mûrissant une décision qui définirait sa future conduite envers les deux camps.

Il ne pouvait être mangemort et sauver Granger.

Il ne pouvait violer des moldues en la gardant de tout danger.

Il ne pouvait décevoir son père et s'atteler à la sauvegarde d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue de Granger hurlant entre les bras d'un mangemort.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, seul devant la croisée des Destins.

OoO


	23. Digérer la nouvelle

**Bon voila tout le monde, je sais que c'est un peu chiant mais ca va pas être posssible pour moi de publier jusqu'en septembre à partir de maintenant (VRAIMENT PAS...) donc j'ai un tout petit peu allongé ce dernier chap avant un bout de temps pour que vous soyez pas trop frustrés...**

**Et vous savez quoi? Demain, c'est mon anniversaire, et voui, une review me ferait très très très plaisir... :)... Donc bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, bon courage pour ceux qui bossent, bonne chance pour ceux qui des plans foireux en vue...( Comme moi par exemple...--'...Roooo, meu non, faut positiver...)**

**Et gros bisous à tous.**

**OoO**

Severus, raidi dans son lit dans la lumière de l'aube blafarde, avait senti trois changements majeurs dans la pièce. Son instinct lui avait susurré que le Pentagramme était maléfique autant pour les âmes qu'il s'évertuerait à contrôler que pour son porteur. De l'énergie avait été déversée en lui face à Lucius, mais pas suffisamment. S'il échouait, l'équivalent lui en était retiré.

Le deuxième bouleversement qu'il avait perçu concernait l'attitude d'Hermione. Partagée, comme si elle avait succombé au petit charme qui se dégageait du blond. Toutefois, elle demeurait ineffablement attachée à lui, et cela le rassurait, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le délaisser.

La dernière variation touchait le jeune Serpentard. Toutes ces années, il avait pu témoigner de cette méprisante malveillance qui le déterminait, qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Un être obtus, ambitieux sans goût de l'effort.

Même lorsqu'il s'était joint à eux, cela avait été le résultat d'une manœuvre, d'un chantage, il n'y avait pas de sincère évolution dans ses yeux gris. Cependant, être en contact avec sa jeune protégée l'avait rendu inexplicablement plus ouvert, plus conscient.

Il attendait, ses muscles tendus sous les draps une réponse qu'il savait entière et sans détours.

Draco ne pourrait revenir sur ses décisions, il ne ferait pas machine arrière et cet instant marquait une rupture.

Le jeune homme avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, vers l'aube qui pointait, et Rogue eut pu jurer qu'il se laissait bercer par le chant des oiseaux au dehors.

Hermione fut la première à briser le silence:

-Draco...?

Cette fois, l'utilisation de cette marque d'intimité surprit le Maître Occlumens, et non l'intéressé.

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers elle et roula des yeux, prêt à rétorquer. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux mises au points, du moins pas sur ce plan.

Quoique.

-Très bien, je.. Je prendrai soin d'elle. Déclara-t-il gravement.

OoO

-Pourquoi as-tu tant hésité?

Ils étaient en train de s'occuper de la potion qui revigorerait leur Maître, seuls dans le laboratoire, elle sur la paillasse à découper les ingrédients, lui à remuer le contenu du chaudron d'un air douloureux.

Il se doutait qu'elle avait deviné son dilemme mais qu'elle voulait savoir s'il aurait pu dire non.

-Parce que ma décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Elle fut frappée par le ton acide de sa réponse.

-Tu regrettes ta décision? Demanda-t-elle encore, un peu plus douce.

-Non, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Cet homme voit tout.

Il semblait amer.

-Tu veux dire que si je t'avais demandé de me promettre... Tu m'aurais menti?

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé dire cela à un ennemi vieux de sept ans.

-Biensûr que non! S'écria-t-il en lançant la grande louche sur le rebord du chaudron. Ses pas furieux le menèrent à la fenêtre et il appuya son front contre les carreaux froids, pour fermer les yeux.

-Draco...

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!

L'écho rugissant se perdit dans les murs glacés du laboratoire et le silence qui suivit n'en fut que plus lourd.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la tension ne s'atténuait pas pour autant.

Brusquement, il entendit un raclement de chaise et les pas furibonds de Granger jusqu'à la porte des appartements.

Las, il vint se remettre au chaudron, reprit la louche pour tourner délicatement le contenu et après avoir lancé le mouvement, lança un sort qui la ferait tourner toute seule. Suite à cela, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de sa partenaire et se remit au travail.

OoO

-Je le hais!

-Hermione, s'il te plaît... Gémit Severus tout bas.

Elle tournait en rond devant lui, les poings crispés et essayait de se calmer.

-Severus! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui léguer ma garde?! Je suis pas un héritage, par Merlin!

-Hermione, je t'en prie, parle moins fort, j'ai mal au crâ...

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS, BON SANG?

Elle déborda de colère et après avoir dépassé les limites de ce que sa propre raison autorisait, elle se planta devant lui, pensive, les bras croisés.

-Hermione... Le Pentagramme me détruit aussi... Je peux contrôler les âmes grâce à lui, mais je ne peux le contrôler, lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Hermione... Pour moi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... Parvint-il à souffler, la voix rauque de ceux qui ont peur de mourir parce que cela implique qu'ils ne pourront plus veiller sur leurs proches.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, secoua fermement la tête, et serra les lèvres.

-... Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas prévu... Murmura-t-il, beaucoup plus tendrement, comme si cela était sujet à rire.

Elle tremblait.

-Non, tu te trompes. Je vais pas le laisser faire!

La Gryffondor avait les yeux humides, et à peine avait-elle réussi à vocaliser une pensée fixe dans le brouillard de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient envahie qu'elle bondit hors de la pièce.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était le serpent qui s'était faufilé discrètement dans la manche de son pull.

OoO

Il entendit les pas dans les escaliers et se demanda à quelle situation la venue de la jeune fille allait déboucher.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du laboratoire, ce fut pour passer en coup de vent, sans un regard pour lui et filer vers la classe.

-Grang... Granger! Où tu vas? Cria-t-il en se lançant à sa suite sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Elle marchait très rapidement, courbée, les épaules renfoncées dans sa petite robe argentée, les cheveux comme un cortège de rubans volatiles autour de sa tête, et lorsqu'il la rattrapa, il put constater que ces yeux étaient mouillés de larmes.

-Granger... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? Bredouilla-t-il, incapable de se remémorer l'avoir vue pleurer une seule fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le coups des dents, en fait.

-Hey, Granger! Répéta-t-il, plus nerveux face au silence hostile de la Gryffondor.

Elle continuait de marcher vite, et il avait du mal à la suivre sans courir.

La Grande Salle était en vue, la civilisation se rapprochait, il entendait des filets de voix depuis le petit déjeuner.

Soudain, il dégaina sa baguette et s'arrêta pour la viser.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Elle tomba en avant, mais il accourut pour la rattraper à temps, conscient d'un regard plus que meurtrier de sa part. Ce n'était peut-être pas une solution, en fin de compte.

-Ecoute... Humpf.. Granger... Fit-il alors qu'il la portait vers une salle de classe vide, pliant sous le poids, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser que ses mains caressaient la robe en soie, et juste sous elle, la peau de la jeune fille. La soie était si douce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais elle ne semblait se rendre compte que de la monstrueuse trahison.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux et placé des sorts de mutisme, il se tourna vers elle et commença mal à l'aise:

-Ecoute avant de ressasser tous les sorts de tortures pour me les resservir quand je t'aurai délivrée...

Elle était crispée, il pouvait le voir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état, mais... Je... Je voulais te dire.. C'est pas après toi que je devrais en avoir.

Il attendit peut-être une réaction, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le seul moyen de savoir si elle avait digéré ses « excuses » était de la délivrer.

-Bon, je te libère... Ne me saute pas dessus, j'ai ta baguette, tu es seule contre moi, t'as aucune chance.

Il sourit puis dirigea sa baguette vers elle pour la ranimer, et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau capable de bouger, elle resta étendue sur le sol, bougeant ses membres lentement, se frottant les tempes et son regard se posa sur Draco.

Aussitôt, elle se releva, épousseta sa robe, et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Elle avait d'autres priorités que celles de se venger.

Mais elle se vengerait.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle entendit un faible:

-Granger... Mais reviens, on a pas fini!

OoO

Elle se précipita à la bibliothèque le coeur battant. Severus avait annoncé cela sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune alternative. Mais elle allait battre ce Pentagramme, elle allait trouver une solution.

Tout comme lui en avait trouvé une pour elle l'été précédent.

Elle s'assit encore vêtue de la robe de la veille sur un des nombreux en bois, solitaire dans la bibliothèque et butina partout, trouvant des ouvrages de Magie Blanche, Medievale, Alchimique etc., jusqu'à ce qu'une pile d'ouvrage s'entasse à ses côtés et que, seule devant un parchemin vierge, elle se prenne la tête entre les mains.

-Merlin... Murmura-t-elle, presque de rage.

Ses yeux d'ambre étaient fixés sur l'implacable parchemin sans idées et sans solutions. Toutefois, un petit serpent se glissa dessus et sa langue vint chatouille le menton de la jeune Gryffondor. elle sursauta, mais la caresse était si tendre et si maternelle qu'elle finit par la prendre dans le creux de sa main.

Melusine vint s'y nicher et sans autre forme de procès, s'endormit.

OoO

Hermione cherchait depuis quatre heures, les livres s'amassaient, les pages étaient dévorées, les yeux se raffermissaient et se durcissaient. Il s'y reflétait une lueur sauvage et intraitable.

Lorsque vint le début de soirée, elle était sur le point de craquer.

Rien, nulle part, dans aucun livre. rien du tout, pas de lueur d'espoir, pas de rédemption, pas de retour en arrière. RIEN. alors elle posa son front brûlant contre le bois de la table qui demeurait glacé, et elle attendit. Que quelque chose survienne d'inattendu, de salavteur, de miraculeux.

Alors elle entendit des bruits de pas secs et pressés dans le couloir qui s'approchaient. Et inévitablement, elle distingua l'écho si particulier des talons de Draco sur la pierre nue.

-Granger, mais tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui? Grogna-t-il quand il vit le haut de son crâne dépasser de la montagne de livres et grimoires.

-Melusine s'est enfuie... S'empressa-t-elle de dire dans un sourire léger, mais pas assez convaincant.

Il saisit le serpent endormi qu'elle lui tendait et s'installa près d'elle.

-Tu me dois une revanche! Tu dois te venger! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de positiver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse? Je t'enferme dans la cabane d'Hagrid? Grommela-t-elle, l'air absente.

-Hé, je préfère quand tu es en colère... Ca te va mieux au teint! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Elle baissa la tête pour soupirer.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe? S'enquit-il d'un ton assez timide, qu'elle savait très rare chez lui.

-Ecoute Drac... Malefoy!...Je...

-Arrête, c'est bon, au point où on en est... Fit-il sur un ton assez nerveux, comme si "Malefoy" était un fer bûlant. Peut-être que ce nom lui rappelait qu'il avait trahi.

Pour toute réponse, elle ferma les yeux, saisit son parchemin et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque, secouée de vraies larmes, de lourds sanglots qui résonnèrent encore et encore dans les couloirs.

Il resta sur le banc sans rien dire, Melusine au creux de la main, à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop rude avec elle. Mais il avait toujours été rude avec elle.

Seulement aujourd'hui c'était différent.

OoO


	24. Les responsabilités façonnent l'adulte

**Bonjour à tous... Et voui, je n'ai pas abandonné. La fic reprend, et ce jusqu'à la fin. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, très encourageantes.**

**Et je vous conseille de vous mettre en alerte, parce que je peux publier un chapitre par soir tout comme je peux ne pondre qu'un chapitre par semaine. (Oui, emploi du temps assez chargé cette année... Désolée...)**

**Une dédicace à Kiko, parce qu'elle a tenu à ce que je reprenne. Et qu'elle me soutient énormément, et qu'elle m'a fait promettre de publier le chap ce soir.**

**J'éspère que ça va vous plaire.**

**OoO**

Pendant quelques jours, Draco dut admettre avec un pincement au coeur qu'Hermione l'évitait. Elle restait presque en permanence à la bibliothèque, fouillant dans de vieux manuscrits, prenant des notes, penchée avec peine sur un énorme volume relié ou assise sur le bord de la fenêtre pour feuilleter un petit ouvrage. Il savait qu'elle avait fermé son esprit à toute autre chose que le salut du Maître des Potions.

Chaque pas qu'il tentait vers la jeune fille était rapidement un espoir vain. Non pas qu'elle s'en aille dès qu'il arrivait, mais elle était plongée dans sa méticuleuse recherche au point d'ignorer son entourage, l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait, et les excuses maladroites du garçon.

Chaque soir, Madame Pince venait la chercher et la grondait, la poussait avec force pour qu'elle sorte et chaque matin, il savait qu'elle arrivait bien avant la bibliothécaire. Il comprenait aussi le fait qu'elle passe le reste de son temps avec Rogue dans ses appartements.

Les gryffondors discutaient d'elle dans les couloirs, les ragots se propagèrent comme des bourdonnements similaires aux vagues impétueuses de mers déchaînées. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais quitté son dortoir, n'avait jamais manqué une ronde de Préfète, et n'avait jamais parue aussi sauvage, farouche, imprévisible. Cette attitude attirait à elle les racontars, les excitations, les rumeurs et le vent semait des murmures inquiets ou moqueurs, curieux et fiers.

Peu à peu, la rentrée se profilait, les élèves revenaient, nombreux et bruyants, intéressés et supersticieux. Le jeune homme devint plus discret. Il évitait les foules, les lieux bondés, les discussions dont il n'avait cure.

Tout ce qui l'obsédait était une jeune fille.

OoO

-Prenez vos manuels page 143. Potion d'Enflure. A préparer pour dans une heure. Je demanderai à mes apprentis de bien vouloir me remplacer dans la surveillance de cette opération. Si vous leur désobéissez ou vous rebellez contre leur autorité, j'en serai informé.

Rogue, sans plus de mots, quitta la salle d'un pas pressé. Hermione se leva, ainsi que Draco. Elle avait le regard vague, il avait les yeux baissés. Tout le monde put sentir une gêne latente, un sentiment confus d'anxiété.

-J'ai une question... Déclara Seamus en levant le doigt. Draco se tourna vers Hermione, attentif. Elle ne réagit pas, plantée devant le tableau comme un spectre ou la statue d'une endeuillée. Aussi silencieuse que les roches que la tempête bat et fait trembler.

-Oui, Finnigan? Répondit Draco en grognant, devant le silence majestueux et troublant de sa collègue.

-En fait, c'est mal foutu dans le bouquin... Je dois découper les racines de gentiane asciéplade en cube ou en rondelles? Parce que c'est vraiment pas facile à...

-Finnigan, la prochaine fois, tente d'utiliser ce qu'on appelle le "bon sens"... Les racines de gentiane ne peuvent être coupées en cube. Elles sont trop fines...

-Donc je les coupe en rondelles?

-Non, en petits coeurs!

Seamus se renfrogna mais ne dit plus rien. Les potions bouillonaient, les vapeurs se propagaient calmement dans la pièce. Quelques souffles à l'arrière, dans une salle de classe silencieuse. Mais la quiétude ne dura pas longtemps. Rogue revint brusquement, ouvrant la porte à la volée, tambour battant et dans un mouvement de cape, rejoint son burau pour s'y asseoir avec fureur.

Draco allait revenir sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit à ses côtés un mouvement instable. Hermione tombait.

Elle s'écroula par terre avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre les bras, ou même ouvrir la bouche par instinct de négation. Une masse informe sur le sol, qui perturba la classe. Tous se levèrent avec alerte, cris, stupeur et angoisse. Le brouhaha balaya même la douce vapeur qui émanait des chaudrons en ébullition.

-Hermione! Appelèrent-ils.

Rogue ramena le calme en tapant du poing sur la table.

-SILENCE! Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez amener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Les autres, reprenez votre travail.

Tous s'éxécutèrent. Draco tendit sa baguette vers le corps de la Gryffondor pour la faire léviter. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais devant tous ces regards, cela était inadmissible. Il sortit de la classe en conservant son air dur et furieux. Cependant, une fois dans les couloirs, seul avec elle, il l'amena jusqu'à ses bras.

-Hermione... Tu te détruis pour qu'il vive. Mais qui est-il pour toi?

Le visage inerte et blême de la demoiselle restait une énigme empreinte de sévérité. Il passa son index sur ses lèvres, les dessinant avec un mouvement de tendresse. De tristesse.

OoO

-Alors... Le 10... Janvier... Admission... Hermione Jane Granger... A... 9h34. Cause... Perte de connaissance... Diagnostic... Epuisement... Durée des soins... Trois jours.

-Elle va rester ici trois jours?!? S'exclama le blond en reculant, incrédule.

-Il le faudra bien. Sa tension est alarmante. Elle n'a presque plus de forces. Trois jours, c'est le minimum! Grommela Pompom en posant sa plume sur le registre, tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le lit. L'infirmière le rejoint sous peu, et tous deux se perdirent un instant dans leurs pensées.

-Tu peux retourner en cours, maintenant. Se reprit-elle.

Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus et s'en alla, retourna parmi la classe à la potion d'Enflure.

OoO

-Severus, où sont ses affaires?

Le Directeur des Serpentards et lui étaient à présent dans les appartements du Maître et ils semblaient tous deux ébranlés. Assez pour que Severus offre à Draco un verre de Whisky.

-Je les ai entreposées dans une chambre attenante à la mienne... Expliqua-t-il en avalant le verre en une fois.

-J'en aurai besoin, je vais reprendre ses recherches... Souffla Malefoy en avalant lui aussi un peu de l'eau-de-vie, avant de grimacer.

-Elles ne mèneront à rien, je me tue à lui expliquer, mais elle refuse de m'écouter... Siffla Severus, les yeux dardant des poignards sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

-Au moins, vous pouvez lui parler... C'est pour vous qu'elle se bat. Si je poursuis ses recherches... Draco sut qu'il en avait trop dit. Severus le fixait à présent, de cet air impénétrable mais transperçant.

-Elle ne s'intéressera pas plus à vous, Malefoy.

-Je sais, mais au moins... Je serai plus près d'elle, en quelque sorte...

Le porteur du pentagramme soupira avant de se frotter vigoureusement les tempes:

-Draco, je pourrai certainement contrôler le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un temps... Au moins assez pour qu'il décime ses propres fidèles, mais pour moi, je suis déjà condamné.

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un frisson au jeune homme, qui ne répondit pas. Severus reprit:

-Ce que j'attends de toi, ce n'est pas de la rattraper si elle tombe encore, mais de prévoir. D'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle. Parce qu'elle est bornée, elle ira jusqu'au bout. Même si elle ne trouvera jamais rien qui puisse m'aider.

-Je sais. Souffla Draco avec sérénité.

OoO

-JE DOIS ALLER A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR!

-Miss Granger, si vous persistez à ne pas vous montrer coopérative, vous écoperez de deux jours de plus! La prévint Madame Pomfresh, l'index menaçant.

-Coucou, Hermione! Rit Ron en s'approchant du lit avec une humeur radieuse. Suivi de près par Harry, un peu plus pensif, mais souriant, lui aussi. Tous deux avaient été frappés de terreur face à la chute.

Elle leur rendit leur sourire avec fatigue, mais ne répondit rien d'autre. Elle se calma, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'elle.

-Tu sais, tu ne réussiras pas tes ASPICs si tu t'y prends aussi tôt. C'est débile. Expliqua Ron d'un air docte.

-Ralentis, Hermione, tu es surmenée... Renchérit Harry avec douceur.

-Vous pouvez aller me chercher "Initiation à la Goétie Théurgique, une introduction à l'invocation des archidemons", s'il vous plaît? J'ai vraiment besoin de le lire...Supplia-t-elle d'une voix qui déchirait les volontés.

-Granger. On t'a dit de te reposer! Retentit une voix derrière eux.

-Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!? C'est pas une réunion de mangemorts, alors dégage! Grinça Ron en se levant de sa chaise, alors que le blond et la jeune fille se regardaient l'un l'autre avec suspicion.

Il sortit sans rien dire. Mais ce silence pesant avait rendu la convalescente maussade, et presque sombre, quasi déchiré.

OoO

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh la relâcha, trois jours avaient passé. Elle s'était naturellement précipitée à la bibliothèque, mais sa stupeur fut grande lorsqu'elle vit un être dans le même état qu'elle à quelques mètres. Il avait des valises sous les yeux, ses mains étaient fébriles lorsqu'elles tournaient les pages des vieux livres. Et son teint, plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux si acharnés, si froids.

Elle eut un hoquet, et se précipita vers lui:

-Draco! Mais... Ca va pas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!?

Il releva la tête mais son regard était insoutenable, d'un gris d'acier, qui était fixé sur elle avec une animosité sourde.

-Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches, Granger.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider! Cria-t-elle.

-Je commence à croire que si, puisque tu veux absolument nous montrer que tu crèveras avant Rogue... Cracha-t-il en se levant, lui aussi, les poings serrés sur la table.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, de plus en plus furieuse:

-Je ne reste pas les bras croisés à attendre, au moins!

-Si tu continues à nier la réalité de cette manière, c'est bien ce qui arrivera! Tu seras dans un cerceuil avant lui!

Il la menaçait, à présent, et sa voix était aussi écharpée que des couteaux, aussi brute qu'un marteau et aussi piquante qu'un trait. Toutefois, la jeune fille continuait d'avancer. Elle fut bientôt tout près de lui, assez pour discerner un léger tremblement au niveau des lèvres:

-De toute façon, tu t'en fiches pas mal! Je suis qu'une fichue Sang-de-Bourbe!

-TAIS-TOI! Hurla-t-il, à quelques centimètres de son visage rosi par la fureur. Leur souffle était saccadé, leurs yeux convulsés et leurs corps frémissant d'une rage enfouie depuis quelques jours.

-Je... Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix cassée, les yeux soudain éperdus. Elle contracta sa mâchoire avec vigueur et Draco soupira pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cela n'était certes pas anodin, mais il fit cela d'une telle façon qu'elle sembla naturelle et protectrice, rassurante, soulagée et tout aussi perdue.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre au milieu des étagères, avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle, pour lui murmurer avec conviction:

-Hermione, Rogue était fou d'inquiétude... Tu lui as fait plus de mal que de bien...

-Mais... Protesta-t-elle en s'écartant, les sourcils froncés. Il sourit, goguenard, avant de reprendre:

-On peut chercher ensemble, mais promets-moi de te plier à mes horaires...

Elle sembla inspirer profondément, flottant dans l'espace de ses propres pensées, avant de lui sourire faiblement:

-Ok.

OoO


	25. Et l'adulte façonne l'homme

**Tout petit chapitre, pour dire merci aux gens qui ont reviewé, que ça fait plaisir de les revoir, et un bisou à enitna, angel, Beegees et Kiko.**

**OoO**

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à collecter des informations qui pourraient sauver Severus. Draco devait admettre qu'il se concentrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, et cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'à présent, il avait une jeune fille sous sa tutelle. Du moins, officieusement.

La masse de ses cheveux touffus s'étiolait dans les airs, autour d'elle, comme un halo de boucles rebelles. Sa peau blanche était nettement rosie par les cris qu'elle poussait lorsqu'elle tombait sur une page d'espoir. Et mêmes ses mains tremblantes, moites, étaient un appel constant à poser ses doigts rassurants sur elles.

De son côté, Hermione était troublée par la sévérité de son partenaire. Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, ni aussi tendre avec elle. C'en était déstabilisant et elle faisait son possible pour se concentrer, fixant devant ses yeux alourdis par les heures l'image d'un Severus souffrant mille morts pour rester stoïque.

Toutefois, elle devait le reconnaître, la dureté de ses traits lui procurait un charisme difficilement déniable, et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas y penser. Elle en rageait presque, de devoir se concentrer sur son objectif. Sauver Severus. Lire, apprendre, trouver, pour sauver Severus. Un but noble bafoué par la progressive sensation qu'il l'obnubilait sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire.

-Il faut que j'y aille! Finit-elle par balbutier, hâtive et presque farouche à l'égard du Serpentard. Celui leva la tête pour l'interroger du regard. Mais elle s'obstinait à baisser les yeux et il ne put que grogner en faisant de même:

-Tu vas chez Rogue? Je t'accompagne...

Elle sentit son coeur défaillir. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la révélation soudaine qu'elle eut alors qu'ils étaient bien loin de la bibliothèque, seuls dans les couloirs déserts un vendredi soir.

_Je suis attirée par Draco Malefoy._

Sous le choc, elle s'arrêta et laissa les livres qu'elle portait glisser de ses mains brûlantes.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'as? S'enquit-il, curieux et suspicieux.

Il se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser les livres, mais elle fuyait déjà au loin, tremblante et muette, grave et frappée par la foudre. Cette nouvelle l'avait anéantie, et elle n'avait que Severus qui pourrait la sauver de cette volute de désir qui enfumait son esprit dans des espoirs impensables et terrorisants. Elle courait jusqu'à perdre haleine et lorsque le Maître des Potions la vit s'engouffrer dans son laboratoire, il se retourna de surprise.

Ses mots de bienvenue, qu'il avait répétés et préparés pour qu'ils ne sonnent pas trop "altruiste", se perdirent en lui car désormais, deux bras le serraient fort, agrippés à sa longue robe noire. Une petite masse de cheveux épars serpentaient ça et là sur le tissu de laine noire, secoués par ce qu'il pensait être des tremblements de froid. Il posa sa main sur sa chevelure et soupira, avant de voir arriver Malefoy, lui aussi à bout de souffle, les livres dans els bras, les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension.

Il vit le jeune homme se redresser, reprendre un regard lointain, et s'éloigner en fermant silencieusement la porte. Peut-être avait-il conçu une interprétation de leur relation qui était toute autre que sa nature-même. Mais une chose était certaine, cependant Draco Malefoy avait affiché l'espace d'une seconde un air de désillusion, de déception, d'envie.

_Il l'aime?_

Par là, Severus entendait que Draco aimait peut-être Hermione de la force d'un premier amour, où les amants évoluent dans le théatre des sensations exacerbées, des mots qu'on façonne comme de belles histoires, de l'inconscience des limites d'un couple. Dans ce cas, effectivement, Draco tombait amoureux. C'en était mignon, tiens.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la jeune fille qu'il berçait depuis dix minutes.

-Alors... Je vois que la vie continue... Fit-il dans un sourire entendu.

-SEVERUS! TU N'ES PAS DROLE DU TOUT! Hurla-t-elle en tapant sur lui de toute sa vigueur. Il se laissa faire avec amusement, son petit sourire sardonique et mutin toujours perché sur ses lèvres bien fines.

-Hermione... Dans quelques mois, tu n'auras plus de punching ball... Alors ne gaspille pas tout son moelleux... Continua-t-il sur la même verve. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour le blesser, pour le faire gémir de souffrance.

Il finit par l'arrêter en attrapant ses poings d'une main ferme. Il la retourna pour la pousser contre le mur d'un seul coup et elle eut un hoquet de fureur:

-LACHE-MOI! SALE BRUTE!

-Il faut que tu comprennes... Expliqua-t-il en reprennant son air sérieux, et la jeune fille, en observant son visage, put discerner un tic au niveau des mâchoires qui la fit comprendre qu'il navait plus l'intention de plaisanter:

-... Que tu ne me dois rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une jeune fille extraordinairement intelligente que tu pourras me sauver. Je ne suis pas un suicidaire notoire, mais je sais que ce pentagramme est trop puissant pour de simples formules. Tu ne trouveras rien.

-Severus... Non... Me dis pas des trucs pareils... Souffla-t-elle, se laissant glisser contre les pierres froides du mur, le regard fuyant, presque éteint.

-Ma vie et ce que j'en fais, Hermione, est un des seuls apanages dont je peux me vanter. Et tu ne peux pas te dresser contre ma volonté. Même si c'est pour me sauver. Mon choix est fait, assumé, presque consummé.

-Arrête! Supplia-t-elle, les traits crispés, les yeux fermés, la voix presque aphone sous le poids des larmes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me sauves, Hermione. Je te libère de ce lien qui t'unit à moi.

-Je m'en fous! Se prit-elle à pleurer, la tête contre le mur, alors que ses yeux la transperçaient avec une autorité peu commune.

-Tu ne me dois plus rien...

-TROP TARD! Beugla-t-elle en se dégageant avec force, pour ressortir des cachots.

Il resta plongé sur le mur, le regard vague, fatigué, amer et noir. Et elle sortit des cachots en trombe pour s'élancer vers la Tour d'Astronomie, un endroit déserté avant minuit. Dra la vit courir de loin, la suivit sans hâte, se surprenant lui-même à deviner où elle se dirigeait. Et ce qu'elle avait affronté dans l'antre de Severus.

OoO


	26. Possession

**Bonsoir à tous!!! Merci d'avoir reviewé, vraiment. Je suis très contente de vous revoir. Et puis un gros bisou à mes muses (qui se reconnaîtront...). Voilà pour vous, tout frais sorti de novembre...**

**Enjoy.**

**OoO**

Hermione pleurait encore à l'aube du 15 janvier. Elle avait passé la nuit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, sur la plateforme la plus élevée, et même le spectacle exceptionnel d'un lac nimbé de brume sous un soleil pourpre ne la consolait pas.

Des tourbillons rougeoyants effleuraient la surface d'eau grisâtre sous le château, et s'étendaient sur les prairies brillantes de rosée, entre les sapins altiers et les rocs lisses.

Quelques cent mètres plus bas, un jeune homme se levait, fourbu, torturé et de mauvaise humeur. Le premier à ouvrir les yeux d'un dortoir rempli de ses vassaux. Le prince des Serpentards saisit Melusine avec une ferme douceur, et la posa sur son épaule nue.

-Melu... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?

Le serpent, pour toute réponse, se lova contre sa nuque et siffla de sa petite langue pour le réveiller tout à fait. Elle réussit à le faire bondir en poussant un cri. Cependant, au lieu d'être furieux contre le reptile, il fut anxieux de ne pas réveiller les autres. Non pas qu'il s'intéressât particulièrement au respect de leur rythme de sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se posent d'autres questions.

Déjà qu'ils l'interrogeaient sur les raisons de ses absences inexpliquées, sur ses regards maussades et sur ce qui lui prenait de rester discret et taciturne.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain au fond du dortoir et décida d'aller voir si Elle ne s'était pas suicidée. Après tout, Rogue lui en voudrait. A mort.

OoO

-Severus.

-Maître.

Il avait été convoqué plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il était seul avec le Maître et se devait d'agir. Il ferma les yeux et murmura mentalement les prières pour activer le pentagramme. Peu de temps après, il sut qu'il avait réussi, car sa main gauche le pétrifia de douleur. Seul un tic vint agiter son être alors que son Maître lui annonçait les plans futurs pour la nouvelle adhésion de l'héritier des Malefoy.

La douleur était forte, ses nerfs le brulaîent.

-Tu devras m'amener Draco le 21, pour la cérémonie d'intronisation...

Chaque cellule devenait une braise, un tison, un flambeau.

-Ainsi qu'un cadeau pour le groupe... Je te suggère une Sang-de-Bourbe pour amuser les fidèles.

Le sang lui montait à la tête, sa vision se troublait. Il fallait qu'il tienne.

-Bien Maître.

-Tu peux disposer.

Severus Rogue exulta à l'écoute de cet ordre ultime. Il se releva doucement, pour ne pas tomber, mais se pressa de quitter la salle pour ne pas montrer son état, tituba quelque peu avant de revenir par cheminette dans ses appartements. Cette opération lui sembla être la plus terrible des douleurs infligeables. Mais lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol de sa demeure, il sourit avec franchise. S'accrochant au rebord de sa cheminée, il réussit à se relever, quelques minutes après.

Là, seul, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur froid, poser son front tourmenté et fermer les yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tombait à terre dans un abominable fracas. Il ne reprit pas conscience, perdu dans les fêtes de sa mince victoire.

Il sentait qu'il avait accès à Lui. Enfin. Il exultait, le corps brisé par tant d'efforts.

OoO

-Non mais je rêve! T'es restée là toute la nuit?!?

-Dix points pour Serpentards, grâce à une astucieuse déduction de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Et cinquante pour Gryffondors, grâce à l'acte de courage le plus noble qu'on ai vu...

Il restait appuyé contre le pan de la porte et la scrutait avec une apparente lassitude. Alors qu'elle était farouche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux cernés, le visage livide, les cheveux dispersés au vent qui dansait en haut de la Tour.

-Allez, viens. Dit-il en faisant mine de repartir, sur un ton tout aussi détaché.

-Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir me chercher, que je sache! Fit-elle avec hargne. Il se retourna vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Quelle satanée peste elle était.

-Bouge-toi de là, Granger. On dirait un Pitiponk en détresse.

-Je t'emmerde! Cria-t-elle, les poings serrés, les yeux hagards, les membres frissonants.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et en quelques pas, se retrouva près d'elle. Il était débout, elle presque sous lui, les yeux rivés par terre alors que le vent les agitait comme deux drapeaux de guerre.

-Je vais me fâcher. Fit-il, presque en souriant.

-M'en fous! Protesta-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle avait le regard vraiment fou.

Il se mit à croupi, et soupira. Ellerembla violemment en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou si froid. Mais ses yeux cherchaient des réponses dans le ciel sans nuage qu'on aperçevait entre les créneaux de la tour.

-Hermione, viens. S'il te plaît. Siffla-t-il sur un ton paternel et éminement grave.

Elle toussa sous le choc, se retournant vers lui dans un mouvement brusque et vif, en totale contradiction avec son attitude renfrognée et immobile d'avant. "S'il te plaît"? Il avait demandé? Il avait été poli? Qu'avaient-il fait de lui, Severus et elle? Que devenait-il?

Elle se leva en silence et soupira. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction, et s'inclina brièvement:

-Merci.

Avant de la prendre par le poignet et de la guider à travers les étages de la tour. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, longèrent portes et fenêtres, arcades et niches, escaliers mouvants et pour finir, il la mena vers la porte de la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Elle semblait être ailleurs, ne pas se rendre de la réalité.

-Tu vas prendre une douche rapide, et après...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, pour lui claquer la porte au nez.

_Je suis attirée par Draco Malefoy et pendant un instant, j'ai voulu qu'il m'accompagne ici... Oh non..._

Elle se liquéfiait sur place. Combien de temps pourrait-elle résister à cette inclination? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Enfin, mais c'était Draco Malefoy! L'ignoble qui, un mois plutôt la traitait comme une moins-que-rien. Elle se souvenait même de cette conversation qu'il avaient eue à la bibliothèque.

_"-Un pouvoir aussi redoutable ne devrait pas être mis dans les mains d'un seul..._ Avait-il jugé, amer.

_-Alors en vertu de quoi Voldemort aurait-il le droit de vie et de mort sur le monde sorcier?_

_-Parce qu'il a une vision des choses et qu'il veut construire son monde sur cette base, Granger!_

_-Vision du monde que tu partages, non?_ Avait-elle cinglé, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_-Rogue se servira de son pouvoir pour détruire, pas pour construire, c'est toute la différence!_

_-Toi aussi tu penses que les Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas... Malefoy?_

Ses yeux, il avait un regard dur lorsqu'il avait répondu:

_-En effet...Granger..."_

En poussant un grognement de frustration, elle passa son corps sous l'eau gelée, tandis que le liquide coulait sur sa peau roidie et frissonante.

Aimer Malefoy? Non, certainement pas.

Attirée par Malefoy? C'était indéniable mais elle allait se battre pour que cette sensation désagréable ne revienne plus hanter ses moments avec lui. Elle avait fort à faire, elle avait sept ans de glorieuse mésentente avec lui en souvenir et elle avait Severus.

OoO

-T'as fini... Non mais... Hé! Attends!

Le blond lui courut après, passablement courroucé par cette attitude fuyante qu'il observait chez elle depuis hier. Toutefois, la jeune fille s'élança dans les couloirs en laissant des mots déplaisants flotter derrière elle:

-Laisse moi! Je n'aime pas être suivie!

Il rétorqua, en commençant à courir pour la rattraper:

-Rogue m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi!

-Il n'est pas encore mort, si je me souviens bien!

-Granger!

Ils couraient tous deux comme deux fous dans les couloirs, d'humeur massacrante et se lançaient des réparties au gré de leurs pas. Cependant, Draco était plus rapide qu'elle et plus endurant. Il finit par rattraper sa collègue et la saisir par le bras, pour serrer son emprise et la faire stopper.

-Lâche-moi, veux-tu! Grinça-t-elle, refusant de fait de lui faire face.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre... Murmura-t-il d'un coup, d'un air plus grave encore qu'au sommet de la tour.

-Je dois aller voir Severus! S'écria Hermione en se débattant tant bien que mal. La poigne du blond était féroce. Il finit par la coincer, entre lui et le mur, au terme d'un combat de poignets. Il venait de lui bloquer les deux mains, juste au dessus d'elle.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois... Bafouilla-t-il, se sentant rosir sous les yeux de furie de la demoiselle.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu te fiches de tout sauf de ta petite personne, alors laisse-moi aller à Severus. Lui, il a besoin de moi!

Draco, bien que blessé par le ton acide sur lequel elle lui avait servi son fiel, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la transperça d'un regard brûlant d'autorité. Pour peu, elle en aurait baissé les yeux.

-Rogue avait raison. Tu peux même pas veiller sur toi-même. T'as besoin d'une nounou. Alors arrête tes petits jeux et affronte ce qui te poursuit bien en face!

-Tes actes précèdent tes mots, on dirait... Souffla-t-elle, abattue.

Il lâcha prise, par peur de comprendre.

-Granger... Murmura-t-il, abasourdi, médusé, presque crucifié par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Il était ce qui la torturait? Et il se disait bien qu'elle le fuyait, qu'elle avait l'air de perdre pied. Tout ça, à cause de lui?

-Désolée. Claqua-t-elle vertement avant de courir de nouveau vers les appartements de Severus.

Il ferma les yeux pour sentir en lui les échos de ses talons sur le sol, qui claquaient régulièrement la mesure. Son effluve le laissa, peu de temps après, avec une sensation de vertige. Comme si rien n'était plus comme avant, tout était devenu trouble et noir. Une ennemie de toujours avait franchi un pas vers l'impensable. Son monde s'écroulait pour de bon. Ses repères glissaient sous lui, et même ses émotions se dérobaient à son emprise. Tout disparaissait dans un gigantesque vide. Il se sentait vide. Néant.

Que devait-il faire?

_Je lui plais._

_OoO_

Sur le perron, elle fut avertie par un pressentiment odieux, et lorsque ses pas esquissèrent quelques mouvements dans le salon du directeur des Serpentards, elle sentit que la sérénité apparente de la pièce vide n'était que trompeuse. Il y avait dû se passer quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Son coeur battait déjà rapidement, et amplifia le rythme. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur n'était pas la même.

Elle pâlit, tout d'un coup.

_Quelque chose par terre..._

Son sang se figea dans ses veines et sa voix eut peine à se faire entendre lorsqu'elle voulut appeller l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

_Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un..._

-Hermione! Attends!

Elle sentit le froid la gagner en une bourrasque glaçiale et resta pétrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, alors que Draco arrivait dans la pièce en trombe et découvrait tout.

_Severus._

OoO


	27. L'éducateur et les enseignants

**Bonsoir à tous, merci énormément pour les reviews... Ce chapitre là est bin long par rapport aux autres... Et je vous laisse une tite gourmandise à la fin. Donc profitez-bien et puis gros bisous...**

**OoO**

Il était encore tôt, le soleil s'élançait vers l'ether, l'air sacré des Dieux, où la nuit pâlissait pour laisser place à la lumière froide d'une journée de janvier. Dans la chambre de Severus, où gisait le Maître des Potions sur sa couche défaite en hâte, deux jeunes gens se débattaient contre son inertie.

-Ouvre-lui la bouche!

Hermione était particulièrement sèche, et livide. Blême. Grise. Elle tenait dans sa main frémissante d'angoisse une fiole de cette potion qui l'avait ramené à eux, quelques jours auparavant. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et meurtiers.

Draco s'éxécuta avec une neutralité saisissante. Il faisait en effet preuve d'un sang-froid qu'il n'avait jamais découvert, et ses doigts fins ouvrirent délicatement la bouche de leur Maître. Ils étaient pieusement silencieux. Chacun observait l'autre en coin, et bien que la situation ne se prête pas à de telles éxhubérances, ils doutaient l'un l'autre de leur attachement mutuel. Leur faiblesse. Cette immonde faiblesse.

Ils envoyèrent un hibou à Dumbledore pour expliquer qu'ils pensaient être en mesure d'assurer les cours à la place du Professeur Rogue, données les indispositions de ce dernier. Un autre hibou vint les percuter alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre du corps en proie à cette léthargie festive.

-Que dit-il? S'empressa-t-elle de demander, alors que le blond lisait le message en caressant l'oiseau distraitement.

-Il passera en fin de journée vérifier que tout va bien. Répondit Draco sur un ton monocorde. Il se leva, l'oiseau sur la main, fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre, ouvrit celle-ci et laissa s'échapper le volatile. Il posa son front contre le carreau, ce qu'il aimait faire lorsque tout s'embrouillait en lui.

_Ce qu'il aime faire lorsque tout s'embrouille en lui. Comment se fait-il que je sache des trucs pareils sur Draco?_

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la figure immobile et pâle comme la Mort qui s'étendait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Quelques fois, dans son sommeil, il fronçait les sourcils, dans une expression de peine, ou bien il souriait d'une manière démente. D'autres fois, il se crispait tellement qu'elle pensait qu'il trépassait et se précipiatait auprès de lui, plus morte que vive.

Draco était le témoin de cette démonstration dramatique d'un amour dont il ne savait quelle était la nature véridique. Et il pinçait les lèvres.

Enfin, il leur fallut aller en cours, lorsque huit heures sonnèrent. Elle se redressa, ne lui accorda pas un regard et marcha vers la salle de cours d'un pas digne. Il soupira et partit à sa suite.

OoO

-On veut pas de vous! Où est cet abruti de Rogue?!?

Les premières années n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été. Ou du moins, il verbalisaient sans vergogne les sentiments diffus de leurs aînés, avec la confiance traîtresse qu'il ne saurait rien leur ariver parce qu'ils sont encore des enfants, et qu'ils sont une source d'espoir pour leur société, ou même leurs parents.

-Asseyez-vous et faites silence. Grinça Malefoy en tentant d'utiliser sa voix la plus menaçante, pour leur faire peur.

-Bouhouu... Quel con, celui-là.

-Vous aurez droit à une retenue, vendredi prochain, avec moi. Sept heures, ne venez pas en retard! Claqua-t-il à l'adresse du prépubère insolent qui l'avait harangué avec la suffisance d'un Tarquin.

-Moi aussi je peux venir? Il est canon l'apprenti!!! Minauda une jeune écervelée vers laquelle les moqueries collectives convergèrent.

-Elle est amoureuse! Ouuu, l'amoureuse!

L'héritier des Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il retourna violemment le tableau coulissant et sa baguette vint claquer contre un titre, suivi d'un numéro de page. Il s'écria d'une voix rageuse:

-Très bien, voilà la potion à travailler aujourd'hui. J'enlève des points et distribue des retenues à ceux qui ne se mettent pas au travail d'ici deux secondes. UN! DEUX! QUARANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERDAIGLE! CINQ POUR SERPENTARD!

-Pas juuuuste! Se récrièrent plusieurs voix.

-QUATRE VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR!!!

Le silence se fit. Les élèves, paniqués par cette marque de malveillance injuste, se mirent à leur travail, s'organisèrent en binômes et plus rien d'autre que l'ébullition poisseuse des préparations ne se fit entendre.

Malefoy, d'un coup sec, saisit une chaise pour l'amener auprès d'Hermione. Elle s'assit, pensive et lointaine. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bureau et commençait la correction des copies.

OoO

-On a qui, maintenant?

-Les quatrièmes années. Répondit-elle avec timidité au jeune homme passablement lessivé. Il avait dû faire face aux secondes années, les pires. Et les cinquièmes années, qui remettaient en question ses capacités à enseigner. Hermione était restée muette toute la matinée.

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi, cette fois-ci? Grogna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur elle, toute petite, ramassée sur sa chaise.

Elle déglutit. Il comprit alors qu'elle était véritablement malade d'inquiétude et incapable d'être un tant soit peu sociable. Une autre faiblesse, qui leur coûterait si Severus ne se réveillait pas avant ce soir.

-Granger! Je te parle!

Elle se contracta mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

-Tu sais quoi? C'est toi qui va la faire, cette heure-ci! J'en ai ma claque des imbéciles immatures débordants d'hormones d'abrutis! Tu m'entends?! Cria-t-il, à présent qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle se leva, et fit mine de se dérober, de partir et quitter la pièce.

-TU N'IRAS NULLE PART! SANG-DE-BOURBE!

Il n'avait peut-être pas réfléchi suffisament, quoiqu'il ait lancé ces mots sciemment. Elle pantela, ivre, sur quelques pas, puis franchit la porte du laboratoire. Draco savait que les élèves arriveraient d'ici quelques minutes. Aussi inscrivit-il toutes les opérations à faire sur le tableau noir, avant de s'élancer de nouveau derrière elle.

-Hermione!

Elle s'était précipitée auprès de Severus.

_Comme toujours_. Pensa-t-il sombrement.

Son corps frêle entassé sur le fauteuil auprès de lui avait l'air encore de tressaillir, de se cacher, loin du jour et de la réalité. Severus était donc pour elle un de ces échappatoires sombres et rassurants. Elle trouvait ses chimères contre ses robes noires bien lisses. Elle se dérobait à la vue du monde, aux affres du quotidien dans son odeur de sang souillé, de potion glauque, dans ces yeux ténébreux et secs, dans ces lèvres aussi serrées que les pétales qui forment la rose.

Cette pensée ne l'apaisa pas, bien au contraire. Il se rua vers la jeune fille, l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna avec férocité vers lui. Face à face.

-Tu vas venir faire cours. Maintenant. Parvint-il, dans son émoi soudain, à murmurer.

Hermione pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues pâles, humidifaient ses lèvres retroussées en une moue de tristesse. Et la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cette brillance qui émanait d'elle, alors que ses yeux étaient si éteints. Même son nez rouge était touchant.

A ces mots, cependant, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Se débattit avec emportement, se tordit sous sa prise et finit par l'emporter. La demoiselle se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil. Et le jeune homme soupira, la tête entre les mains, à ne savoir quoi faire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Renifla-t-elle. On aurait jamais dû t'embarquer dans nos plans.

-Trop tard. Soupira encore son partenaire, en s'asseyant sur lit, auprès d'elle.

-C'est pour cela que je suis désolée... Chuchota la Gryffondor en sèchant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

-T'en fais pas... Hermione. Répondit-il, un peu plus optimiste. Après tout, je l'ai cherché aussi...

Elle se leva lentement, caressa le visage paisible de l'alité et se tourna vers son compagnon:

-Je me suis trompée sur ton compte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. Siffla-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Elle sourit bravement, alors qu'il posait une main amicale sur son épaule, pour lui répliquer, plus calme:

-Tu n'es pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

-Et les autres de mon éspèce, alors?!? S'insurgea-t-elle faiblement en fronçant les sourcils. Il arbora une mine scpetique:

-Eux, ils t'arrivent pas à la cheville, idiote!

-T'as pas le droit de les juger!

-Je fais ce que je veux!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Ils s'échangeaient des civilités, presque riants de se savoir l'un auprès de l'autre, pour affronter les inquiétudes et les tâches de la journée. Severus, auprès d'eux, sembla se crisper puis sourire.

OoO

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé?

-Non.

Malefoy était resté au chevet du malade dans l'après-midi, tandis qu'Hermione était monté en classe, pour enseigner aux troisièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Draco avait eu pitié d'elle. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, elle s'était enquise de la santé de leur inanimé.

-Dire que Dumbledore est sensé arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Gémit-elle en se laissant choir dans le canapé au salon.

Draco vint la rejoindre et se placa derrière le divan, juste au dessus d'elle. Il la contemplait sourdement, en proie à de vives sensations. Il la laissa parler de son après-midi avec leur propres camarades, lui dire à quel point elle détestait ces corniauds de Serpentards qui lui en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Il se laissa aller dans ce flot de paroles, dans cette silhouette si près de lui, mais si inaccessible au moment-même. A cette douce effluve de fleurs délicates qui se dégageait de sa nuque nue, de la brillance de ses cheveux en bataille, et de leur disposition si unique, si sauvage. De cette peau, dans laquelle il avait l'insoutenable envie de croquer à pleines dents, de goûter avec passion. Et cet uniforme qu'il aurait pu déchirer en un rien de temps pour découvrir d'autres secrets.

-Alors, comment va notre convalescent?!?

Albus Dumbledore était dans la place. Et peut-être était-il entré à temps.

Hermione bondit du canapé pour discuter avec lui, surprise et certainement gênée. Elle lui indiqua le pronostique, les remède qu'ils lui avaient fait ingérer, leurs soins de l'hydrater,... Le directeur, d'un sourire malin, l'arrêta dans son exposé:

-Miss Granger, je ne doute pas de votre attachement pour Severus. Qu'en est-il de vous deux? Avez-vous réussi à surmonter la journée?

Draco eut un rictus tout à fait typique d'une certaine personne, tandis que sa collègue arbora un air content:

-On s'en est bien sorti, finalement.

Le vieillard les observa l'espace d'une minute, sans parler, et devant le silence embarassant qui regnait, il annonça:

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'épauler Severus dans ses... Nouveaux combats... De manière plus.... Rapprochée.

Ils ne saisirent d'abord pas et l'héritier des Malefoy lui demanda clairement de s'exprimer avec transparence. Albus eut un petit rire qui fit grogner le Serpentard, puis explicita:

-Il serait plus convenable d'aménager les quartiers solitaires de notre Maître des Potions de façon à ce qu'il puisse héberger ses apprentis.

-Je vous demande bien pardon? Se raidit Malefoy, sur le qui-vive.

-Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes au courant des... Activités parascolaires... De Severus. Il ne verra donc pas d'inconvénients à vous loger. Par ailleurs, vous pourrez garder un oeil sur lui.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla, alors que débarquaient de partout des elfes de maison, qui, à coups de baguette, creusèrent une aile à côté de la chambre utilisée pour entreposer les affaires d'Hermione. Il firent beaucoup de bruit, s'émoustillèrent, rirent en coeur, tandis que les deux adolescents, médusés, restaient l'un près de l'autre. Severus ne se réveilla pas.

Tard dans la soirée, ils restèrent encore, alors que les elfes s'activaient toujours. Alors qu'Hermione leur préparait à tous un en-cas pour les remercier, Draco l'aidait en grimaçant. Il protestait sans résultats:

-Franchement! On a autre chose à faire! Ces sont des elfes!

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont conscience des bienfaits qu'on peut leur prodiguer. Peut-être même qu'ils sont plus receptifs du fait de leur traitement quotidien. Ils seront vraiment reconnaissants.

-Rien à foutre!

-Draco, t'es vraiment injuste! Ils se donnent du mal, tout de même!

-Ce sont des elfes! Ils sont faits pour cela!

Ils murmuraient, avec plus ou moins de vindicte, les mains empêtrées dans du jambon ou du beurre, bien que les sandwiches s'accroissent sur le bord de la table basse du salon.

-Tu aimerais être un elfe de maison avec un maître tel que toi?

-Je suis le maître, figure-toi!

-Imagine...

-Hermione, je t'aide... M'en demande pas plus, s'il te plaît. Claqua-t-il en balançant un autre sandwich sur l'amoncellement d'en-cas qu'ils avaient déjà préparés.

OoO

Lorsque le dernier elfe fut parti avec l'ultime sandwich, la chambre d'Hermione était prête, tout comme celle de Malefoy, à ses côtés. Tout était silencieux et posé. Tout respirait le neuf. Sauf la figure du Maître des Potions encore étendu, raide et livide, sur son lit.

Hermione se laissa tomber encore dans le sofa et se passa la main sur les yeux. Plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, et elle ne tombait de fatigue que maintenant. Draco, toutefois, la fixait d'une bien étrange façon. Elle se redressa, curieuse devant ces yeux voilés mais brûlants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-elle, le coeur battant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ce matin? Interrogea le jeune homme avec une voix rauque, s'approchant d'elle pour s'asseoir lui aussi sur le sofa. Hermione recula quelque peu, et d'un sourire, tenta de conjurer ses propres mots:

-Je... Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... Je divaguais.

Même dans sa bouche, ses paroles sonnaient faux. Trop faux.

-J'attendais une réponse sincère. Réclama-t-il en se penchant sur elle de tout son corps.

Elle était désormais prise entre l'accoudoir du canapé et le visage scrutateur et invincible de son partenaire. Son souffle s'accéléra, son esprit s'emporta dans les plus hautes sphères du firmament. Cette voix chaude, ces yeux gris de métal en fusion, ce corps qui s'apesantissait sur elle, ce souffle court, cette peau si près, si proche, et ces lèvres, qui remuaient avec lenteur et la paralysaient.

Elle ne savait que dire. Muette, statufiée, prise dans un étau trop doux et trop rude à la fois. Ses mains si près de son corps, et son souffle qui croisait le sien en l'effleurant. Mais une attente des deux côtés qui ruinait les éspérances interdites de chacun d'eux.

-Arrête, Draco... On ne...

Il sentit qu'elle paniquait, mais il était bien certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, de ce qu'il devinait. Dans un mouvement vif, il saisit son dos et la ramena à lui. Colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle se libère de lui avec fureur. Mais la fureur ne vint pas. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise, puis se laissa aller. Laissa ses propres lèvres bouillantes, passionnées, batailler avec celle du blond, dans cette languissante danse, de cette valse charnelle et humide, émotionnelle et voluptueuse.

Cependant, il se sentit bientôt saisir par derrière, par une main ferme et se vit séparé de la jeune fille. Severus était debout, furieux et abrupte dans sa colère:

-Malefoy. Votre rang vous interdit de toucher à Miss Granger. Et vous...

Il se retourna vers Hermione, lui lança un regard impassible, mais accusateur, pour finir sa phrase un peu moins vivement:

-N'entrez jamais dans ce jeu. Les Malefoy vous le feront payer cher si leur héritier s'avisait de s'éprendre de vous. Hermione.

Draco se leva dans un mouvement brusque et hargneux. Il s'écria de toute sa voix à Severus, alors même qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre:

-CONTENT DE VOIR QUE VOUS ALLEZ MIEUX, VOUS! ET JE VOUS REMERCIE DE VOTRE CONFIANCE, EGALEMENT!

-Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance! C'est en vos parents... En particulier votre père... Cracha Severus à sa suite. Draco entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le maître des Potions fut laissé seul derrière. Il s'appuya un bref instant au mur, avant qu'une main saisisse son coude pour le ramener au lit.

OoO


	28. Echec et Mat

**Petit chapitre, désolée, beaucoup beaucoup de taff, vous oublie pas, vous zaime, et salue tout le monde avec chaleur. Gros bisous à tous.**

**OoO**

Il lui était impossible de dormir.

Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, à suivre d'un oeil hagard la course monotone et tranquille de la lune à travers les carreaux sales de la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre. Le Temps n'était plus, les autres n'étaient plus, le monde lui-même s'était volatilisé dans un coin de son esprit. Rien ne persistait dans son oeil que des questionnements sans réponses, des sensations et des émotions qu'il sentait pulser en lui comme des comètes qui se heurtaient avec fureur et démence, qui parcouraient ses veines de cette énergie éléctrique, et qui brûlaient son coeur.

Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux, maussade, nostalgique, peiné ou en colère. Rien ne parvenait à le calmer, et cette inquiétude béante le laissait vide et pantelant.

OoO

-Approche. Murmura-t-il, d'une voix basse et masculine.

La jeune fille s'éxécuta. Elle avait la tête baissée, les mains tremblantes, la démarche mécanique. Peu à peu, elle sentit son corps entouré puis enveloppé de chaleur, maintenue par des bras qui la serraient fermement contre un torse noir. Et cette odeur, si propre à lui, dénuée de parfum, d'artifices et d'effluves illusoires. C'était l'odeur de sa peau.

-Severus...

Sa voix elle-même était presque inaudible, comme si elle n'était plus que le spectre de la grande Hermione. Il l'écouta d'une oreille attentive alors qu'il la serrait bien fort contre lui:

-Severus, as-tu déjà été... Amoureux?

Il eut un petit reniflement d'amusement, mais répondit avec gravité:

-Si jamais tu t'attaches trop à lui, ses parents ne te laisseront jamais de répit.

-Je sais.

-Alors ne joue pas avec le feu, Hermione.

Elle était vide. Elle savait que d'un côté, elle avait cédé à une attirance momentanée pour le blond, mais était-ce vraiment un accident? Ou bien est-ce que cette attirance avait été mûrie à son insu, alors qu'elle ne se doutait de rien? D'un autre côté, elle comprenait les enjeux. Comprenait pourquoi Severus les avait séparés l'un de l'autre avec une telle ire. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir à la merci de Lucius Malefoy.

Et ces parties qui se liguaient les unes contre les autres dans sa réflexion ne la menaient nulle part. Au final, elle était troublée, tout bonnement.

-Promets-moi... Bégaya-t-il soudain. Elle releva la tête avec éffarement. Severus qui perdait tous ses moyens jusqu'à son éloquence?!? Impossible. Il rosissait, ses yeux étaient fuyants et même son étreinte s'était quelque peu relâchée.

-Promets-moi que tu ne t'engageras pas dans une telle relation avec lui. Parvint-il à exiger, toujours pantelant et embarassé.

Hermione se dégagea soudain de son emprise et recula, sous le choc, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rattraper.

-Att... Commença-t-il, presque à regret, les mains tendues vers elle motivées par une volonté de rédemption.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander cela d'elle. Bien qu'étant extrêmement mature, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille. Elle utilisait peut-être sa balance impartiale pour peser les pour et les contre de cette affaire, mais au fond d'elle, une petite étincelle de jeu, de soif d'inconnu et d'avide de nouveau avait été allumée. Et elle ne gagnerait pas contre cette ombre flambante et attractive.

Elle était à l'aube de sa vie, et laissait les émotions fleurir en elle comme de jolis brins de muguet. Bientôt, quelqu'un lui ferait goûter les clochettes pures et immaculées, et elle tomberait frappée par le poison, par l'atroce réalité. C'était ça, l'amour. Des fleurs enivrantes, tentatrices, dont la sève n'est que nocivité et désillusion.

A peine avait-il esquissé un geste de regret qu'elle s'était enfuie dans sa chambre, sans rien dire, sans rien crier, sans prévenir.

A présent il se souvenait de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur Malefoy, quelques semaines auparavant. Et il s'en épouvanta.

_-Je peux le faire!_ Avait-elle insisté, alors même qu'elle était convalescente, que ses blessures cicatrisaient.

_-Tu es trop faible, je te l'ai déjà dit!_

_-Je peux le faire, je t'en prie, Severus, laisse-moi essayer!_

_-NON! On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur! _

Dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle avait reculé, effrayée contre le mur et avait serré les dents.

_-Très bien. Mais je ne réponds d'aucun effet secondaire, Severus. Si jamais ton plan tourne mal, je ne réponds de rien, tu m'entends!_

-Echec. Se répéta-t-il, alors que plus un bruit ne venait troubler l'apparente quiétude des lieux. Les sons des coeurs en ébullition ne sont, en effet, pas audibles.

OoO


	29. Mauvais Malaise, Malheureux Mourant

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Et voilà. Weekend, approche de la fin de la fic... Héhé. Merci beaucoup énormément pour vos reviews, elles m'ont aidées pendant la semaine (pas facile, la semaine...). J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Bisous a E et K.**

OoO

-Hermione!

Elle avait à peine foulé les dalles érodées de la Grande Salle qu'ils s'étaient précipité à sa rencontre, un journal à la main. L'édition du 18 janvier.

-Une trentaine de Mangemorts ont été tués! On les a retrouvé près des marais du Shetland! C'est... C'est dingue, non?!?

Excités, impressionnés, ébahis et heureux, ils semblaient hurler leur joie dans ses oreilles et elle dut s'asseoir quelques secondes, la tête engourdie, un sourire feint sur son visage pâle.

-C'est extraordinaire. Parvint-elle à souffler, avant qu'ils ne rient et crient encore à travers la salle quelques mots victorieux. Ils étaient beaux, à célébrer une défaite qu'ils n'auraient jamais crue possible. Surtout de cette manière, si mystérieuse, si inexplicable et salvatrice.

_Severus._

OoO

-Remuez cette potion avec calme. Si un geste devient trop brusque, le contenu explosera. Indiqua-t-il à Draco alors que ce dernier se concentrait sur la mixture verdâtre qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'un immense chaudron noir crasseux.

Le Maître des Potions vint se placer auprès de lui, l'oeil incertain mais attentif. Et soupira, avant de laisser ses lèvres fines s'étirer en un sourire presque amical. Il était plutôt forcé, mais Draco n'en eut cure. Il avait réussi. Severus souriait de nouveau, après trois jours. Et dans trois jours, il serait introduit dans le Cercle. Le 21 janvier. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il aurait tout fait pour se cacher et vivre seul.

-Restez concentrez, Malefoy.

_OoO (Deux jours plus tard) OoO_

-Severus...Laisse-moi revenir. Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, les muscles contractés, les yeux cernés et les joues hâves de tant de nuits tronquées par ses efforts. Il tuait, tuait, maîtrisait l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres et décimait les fidèles avec férocité, se montrait impitoyable. Voldemort donnait des missions étranges à ses fidèles, et ces derniers disparaissaient peu à peu. Personne n'osait lever la voix, protester et demander une explication. Seul Lucius était au loin, en Italie, afin de régler quelques contentieux avec une des familles les plus puissantes de la péninsule latine.

Les autres craignaient le Maître avec toujours plus de fureur, d'angoisse. Une tension inextinguible regnait à chaque réunion et tous priaient pour ne pas être envoyés en mission, quelle qu'elle soit. Les mangemorts avaient peur, certains complotaient, mais ceux-là avaient à peine formulé leur souhait de déposer leur Seigneur, même à voix basse, qu'ils étaient nommés pour une mission.

Et ne revenaient pas.

-Non.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse moins vivement, mais elle savait qu'il serait contre son retour avec lui. Il vivait en autarcie avec Draco depuis cinq jours, à peine une semaine, et elle souffrait de cette rupture. Abrupte. Déloyale. Impardonnable.

-Tu as besoin de moi! Claqua-t-elle avec raideur.

Il se frotta les tempes avec ses mains, en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Ses appartements lui manquaient, ses mauvaises manières, ses réparties cinglantes, son fatalisme, ses regards de pitié, ou même ses regards de tendresse. Mais aussi cet autre, improbable et encore lointain. Cet incertain.

Elle allait encore argumenter, têtue comme elle était lorsque la porte des appartements s'ouvrit à la volée et que des talons claquèrent dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait au salon. Un voix vint couler le long des marches, jusqu'aux deux personnes présentes, qui pour lors, restèrent interdites.

-J'ai un problème avec la potion de Contamination. Elle en est encore au stade E. Pourtant j'ai...

Le blond s'arrêta. Le Temps faisait toujours valser la neige au dehors, mais tout était figé à l'intérieur, rien ne semblait plus vivre. Ils restèrent tous sans voix pendant quelques secondes, avant que Severus ne se décide à aboyer, tremblant de fatigue et de méchanceté:

-Bon à rien. Retournes-y et perfectionne ton éducation. On n'interromp pas une conversation dans laquelle on n'a pas sa place.

Draco déglutit, dérouté par cette vision soudaine d'elle.

Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vue? Le matin du 16 janvier, il s'en souvenait, il était allé discrètement toquer à sa porte, mais lorsqu'il avait fini par tourner la poignée, il n'avait vu qu'une salle vide, où rien ne paraissait avoir vécu. Il n'avait pas quitté les cachots depuis ce jour, Rogue s'étant attelé à le faire travailler sur différentes potions. Il n'avait pas même eu le droit d'aller en cours avec les septième années. Confiné dans un laboratoire, à quelques pas d'autres respirations insouciantes, il avait courbé l'échine, comprenant peu à peu la démarche de son Maître.

Severus avait voulu la préserver, pour les derniers jours. Il avait voulu l'écarter, et de lui-même et de l'héritier des Malefoy.

Il remonta les escaliers à contrecoeur. Il se maudissait, il se mordait les lèvres, et il avait envie de hurler. Mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Pour son bien. Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il pensait plus à son bien à elle qu'à son propre bon plaisir. Il serra les poing et ne regarda pas en arrière.

La Gryffondor le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Puis se retourna vers son ancien co-équipier, surprit ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle avec une expression des plus impassibles. Elle savait qu'il sondait ses désirs.

-Je vois... Assena Hermione en se levant, blanche de fureur, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil interrogateur à son égard.

-C'est moins de toi que de lui que tu veux m'écarter... Glissa sa voix défaite dans la pièce immobile.

Il soupira, abaissa ses paupières sur ses yeux impénétrables pendant une seconde, et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se leva également, silencieux, avant de lui indiquer la sortie. Hermione s'offusqua de cet au revoir présomptueux et malhabile. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Severus. Tu t'en mordras les doigts. L'avertit-elle avant de quitter les appartements.

Le Maître des Potions se prit la tête entre les mains après son départ, avant de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil, ivre d'éxténuation.

OoO

Elle se pencha sur la porte du laboratoire, l'oreille attentive, mais rien d'autre que le bruit d'une potion en ébullition et le craquement des flammes qui chauffaient le chaurdon étaient audibles. Ou peut-être une respiration haletante juste de l'autre côté de la porte, qui caressait le bois avec retenue et douceur.

OoO

Le lendemain, il aurait passé cinq jours loin d'elle et il serait intronisé dans le règne des mangemorts.

_Hermione._

_OoO_


	30. La dernière nuit

Bonsoir bonsoir... Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, qui m'ont remise au travail pour ce weekend. J'éspère que vous aimerez le chap, j'ai eu du mal à le taper, celui-là. Y avait Reborn sur allostreaming... Voui, devriez aller voir, d'ailleurs. Parfait pour des nuits blanches à répétition.

Merci beaucoup.

:D

OoO

-Lucius? Tu rentres tard...

Narcissa laissa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de cristal, et se leva, un sourire éffronté aux lèvres, pour faire face à son mari. Ce dernier se débarassa de son manteau, ainsi que de son chapeau, et soupira:

-Les Volugia étaient plus coriaces que je ne l'aurai cru...

Elle remarqua le sang qui maculait son épaule, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il s'approcha d'elle et sourit également, lassé de ses chasses à l'homme.

-Et demain... Rit-elle, un peu plus près de lui. Il la saisit par la taille et la fixa intensément:

-La chevalière nous dira tout.

Elle se serra contre lui, confiante et apaisée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or et se dévêtit, prêt à revoir sa femme.

OoO

Elle arpentait les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller. Connaissant Severus, il avait dû l'installer près de lui, pour mieux le surveiller. Il devait donc se trouver dans sa propre chambre, juste en face de celle de son Maître. Accéder aux appartements ne devait pas être compliqué, puisque la dernière visite qu'elle lui avait rendu, dans la journée, avait confirmé son hypothèse. Severus n'avait pas changé le mot de passe pour entrer. L'accès ne devait donc pas être un problème.

Toutefois, il restait un obstacle majeur.

Le professeur lui-même, avec tous ses réflexes d'espion, au sommeil léger et à l'ouïe fine.

Il fallait donc éviter de toquer et tourner la poignée de moitié seulement, ou bien celle-ci grinçerait, inévitablement. Par ailleurs, le plancher pouvait lui aussi gémir, et il fallait, sans source de lumière, trouver un moyen d'éviter les coins sensibles. Elle les connaissait, biensûr. Toutefois, elle aurait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit dans le noir. Cela allait donc être une longue opération.

Elle s'arrêta quelque peu, et expira l'air qui était emprisonné en elle, que ses poumons comprimaient. De la buée sortit et disparut dans l'air glacial, alors qu'elle avait déjà repris sa course.

OoO

-Melusine?

Elle ne sut si elle devait rire ou pas. Le serpent s'était dressé lorsqu'elle avait finalement ouvert la porte, et de la part de la l'animal, il était étonnant qu'il puisse veiller ainsi sur son maître. Même s'il était tout petit et fragile à bien des égards.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, le reptile s'apaisa et se glissa de nouveau entre les draps du lit, sereine. La jeune fille s'avança dans la pénombre, le souffle court, les membres transis et crispés, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le regard perdu.

Comment en était-elle arrivé là?

Pourquoi se battait-elle pour revoir celui qui s'était plié aux exigeances sournoises de Severus?

Qu'était-elle venue chercher au juste?

-Hermione?

Elle se tourna vers le lit, où la silhouette de Draco se dessinait dans la lumière douce qui passait par les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa, grognant et las.

Que dire?

Que faire?

Que penser?

Elle était prise de court, tout lui échappait, subitement. Rien n'était plus clair, pas même l'ombre du jeune homme qui quittait son lit.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise?

Pourquoi lui?

Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si déterminée?

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Il s'approchait en baîllant, voûté et lent. Mais elle restait raide et sa bouche demeurait sèche, son esprit aphone.

Qui était-il?

Que représentait-il, au juste?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait, ainsi immobile devant lui, à quelques pas, dans cette chambre seule au milieu de la nuit?

-Hermione?

Il était juste devant elle. Elle pouvait même sentir son odeur, dépourvue de ses parfums habituels. Cette odeur de chair, si unique. Et son souffle, gêné.

-Je...

Aucun autre mot ne put sortir, elle n'y arrivait pas. Aucune réponse plausible, crédible, pertinente ou même efficace ne résonnait en elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas inventer, ni mentir, pour une fois.

Elle était au pied du mur.

Deux bras vinrent la saisir pour la ramener contre un corps chaud, ferme. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'il passait une main douce dans ses cheveux.

-Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, et lui sourit avec confiance. Ces gestes, ce regard, ces mots... Elle fut frappée par la foudre. Il avait tellement changé. Littéralement métamorphosé.

-Je... Je...

Rien à faire, elle était dépourvue de toute raison, de toute abilité à trouver des mots sur ces émotions étranges qui se dispersaient en elle comme des fusées folles et colorées. Toutes ces couleurs, cette célérité, ce spectacle, et rien ne pouvait nommer tout cela.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Il rit.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

OoO

Rogue suffoqua.

-C'est fini, mon ami...

Son emprise sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait considérablement dévolué, et il avait fini par chuter. Sa volonté s'était affaiblie, l'espace de quelques secondes, alors qu'il sentait cette douleur atroce se répandre dans son corps. Ces vives senstions de souffrance, comme si tous ses muscles se déchiraient en un moment fatal.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Voldemort le regardait, mais pas comme il le voulait. Il avait repris le contrôle.

-Tu ne survivras pas à cette lune, Severus.

Rogue sourit, malgré le sang qui suintait de ses blessures. Voldemort le laissait en vie, il pouvait rentrer. Il ne survivrait peut-être pas, mais il avait massacré le clan, le cercle, les fidèles, le sang de l'ambition de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus qu'un corp exsangue, dont les actions seraient plus minces.

Il sourit.

-Merci, Maître.

Il se leva avec peine, et Voldemort vint l'aider. Il le souleva, et le soutint jusqu'à la cheminée. Il lança la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, cria le nom de la cheminée des appartements de Rogue et le déposa à l'intérieur. Toutefois, avant que ce dernier ne fût aspiré par le feu d'émeraude, il entendit du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

-Passe une bonne nuit. Ta dernière.

Il disparut.

OoO


	31. Les nuances remplissent les couleurs

Bonjour bonjour!!! Merci énormément pour les reviews, j'étais vraiment contente, et ça a égayé ma semaine un peu chargée... Donc merci à vous. Et voilà le chap que j'éspère, vous apprécierez. Merki beaucoup.

Bisous à K et E.

OoO

-Je suis... Chez nous.

OoO

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd, et relevèrent la tête, parés à toute éventualité.

-Ro...

-SEVERUS!

_Il s'écroula, engourdi par le sang qui lui obstruait la vue et la vision de son salon silencieux dans la pénombre. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres, alors qu'enfin, il revenait parmi les siens, chez lui._

Hermione se dégagea vigoureusement de lui et se précipita les joues roses au dehors de la chambre si douce dans son opaque caresse de silence. Tout était brisé, et elle sentit son coeur secouer sa poitrine de terribles battements. Draco la suivit, le souffle court.

Ils n'eurent qu'à courir de la chambre du jeune homme au salon, mais les murs battaient furieusement la chamade sur leur passage, ils se rétrecissaient, vibraient, tournaient, les planches grinçantes du sol se firent une euphonie de cris déchirants, qui se répercutaient comme un écho sinistre et odieux dans leurs esprits fébriles.

_Ses lèvres se crispèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il souriait enfin, malgré la douleur fulgurante._

Tout était si flou, tout se dérobait sous leurs pas, tout paraissait les enfermer dans une angoisse provocante, harcelante, maligne et toute-puissante.

Et tout d'un coup.

-Severu...SEVERUS!

OoO

Il était vivant. Il était pâle comme un mort, mais sa sève pulsait encore en lui, comme le filet d'un torrent en été, qui a séché et attends un nouveau printemps, l'écoulement minutieux de la neige contre les rocs qui gisent dans son lit craquelé.

Deux têtes baissées attendaient son réveil avec patience, de part et d'autre de son lit, qui ne disaient rien, qui ne pensaient plus qu'à ce qui l'avait rendu si faible et sanguinolent. Il fit un mouvement pour se tourner sur lui-même, dans la nuit noire, mais cela sembla être atroce. Ses muscles se crispèrent, il gémit, fronça les sourcils, marmonna un juron éhonté puis n'émit plus aucune volonté de bouger.

Ils se raidirent de nouveau, et attendirent encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il souleva une paupière, la rabaissa instantanément, plissa ses lèvres en un rictus de haine, et ouvrit ses yeux avec violence, comme une éruption. L'éruption de Pompéi. La dernière éruption.

Ils bondirent simultanément de leurs fauteuils respectifs et se précipitèrent à lui, inquiets, haletants, les yeux suppliants. Il les regardait tous deux avec indifférence. Son regard se contentait de passer de l'un à l'autre comme un homme jaugerait deux oeuvres d'art dans un musée.

Iréelles.

Inaccessibles.

Terribles.

Extraordinaires.

Sublimes.

L'éternité se propagea dans cet instant, où rien n'était dit, où rien n'était compris, où tout n'était que réception d'images et contemplation. Il n'y avait rien, mais tout était là.

Ses lèvres se décrispèrent, et se décollèrent l'une de l'autre, sèches et poisseuses encore du sang séché qui leur donnait un goût hideux. Il s'arracha à cette Hermione qui semblait si distante, bien qu'elle soit visiblement déchirée, et se tourna vers Draco.

-Ecoute...

Malefoy leva les yeux vers Hermione. Rogue parut surpris:

-Seul à seul. Parvint-il à gémir, comme s'il poussait son dernier râle. Cela parcourut les deux corps auprès de lui comme une onde de choc. Le séisme.

La jeune Gryffondor s'offusqua, le saisit passionément par le bras.

-Non, Severus, je t'en prie...

Il tenta de se dégager, mais ses mouvements étaient lents, quoiqu'acharnés. Elle plaqua sa main contre son visage, le retint par les cheveux, mais il hurla dans un souffle:

-Lâche-moi!

Elle baissa la tête, regarda sa propre main qui laissait partir Severus, qui se rabattait vers elle et elle se leva. Avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, tout le courage face au rejet de cet être si spécial, elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, ni jeter un regard en arrière.

Peut-être qu'elle sentait que c'était la fin, peut-être était-ce une sensation diffuse qui se propageait en elle comme la foudre fent l'arbre solitaire, mais en fermant la porte, elle sut d'instinct qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Severus.

Et leurs adieux n'avaient pas été idylliques.

Sa main se rouvrit devant elle comme mûe par une volonté qui n'était pas sienne. Elle fut surprise et nauséeuse en découvrant le contenu, mais aussitôt, une autre idée jaillit en elle, et elle laissa derrière elle la jeune fille qui venait de perdre un être cher, pour devenir une volonté infaillible et inarrêtable.

OoO

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va te tester demain.

Draco acquiesça. Il avait été initié par son père lors des vacances scolaires précédentes au rite de passage. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

-Mais fais attention. Il se pourrait bien qu'il te fasse subir une épreuve obscure que ton père ne t'a pas mentionnée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que j'oeuvre contre lui, pour notre camp. Il va falloir que tu choisisses si tu veux le genre de vie que j'ai mené ou une vie nette, claire, sans nuances.

-Votre personnalité comprend donc des nuances... Fit Malefoy en un rictus.

-Certaines des actions de l'Ordre sont abominables. Certaines personnes de l'Ordre sont infréquentables, moralement parlant. Certaines autres vendraient mère et père pour leur survie. Parfois, les mangemorts sont plus humains que les membres de l'Ordre. Mon double-rôle m'amène parfois à comparer deux modes de pensées diamétralement opposés. Ma personnalité me suit dans mes constatations...

Severus avait une douleur terrible à la poitrine, comme si chacun de ses mots faisait étouffer une partie de l'air qu'il inspirait. Ou bien peut-être étaient-ce ses propres poumons qui s'en allaient, eux-aussi.

-Mais Potter... Demanda sans le vouloir l'héritier des Malefoy.

-Potter est un inconscient, abruti, naïf, incertain, mais il a le mérite de vouloir le bien de tout le monde.

Ce n'était qu'un long râle impatient. Tous ses mots se suivaient les uns les autres par peur de se lâcher, de ne plus jamais se retrouver.

-Mais c'est à lui de tuer Voldemort. C'est lui qu'on désigne depuis dix-sept ans... Protesta Draco en se penchant un peu plus sur Rogue.

-Les masses désignent un enfant. Il est totalement inconscient. Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire... Protéger Hermione sera amplement suffisant...

-Hermione voudra le faire. Si je veux la protéger, je suppose qu'il faut que le fasse... Assena le blond en soupirant.

-Il est certain, en effet, qu'elle veuille finir notre tâche. Fit la voix râpeuse et grave de Severus tandis que lui-même fermait les yeux un bref instant.

-Mais si je n'arrive pas à tue Voldemort et que je n'en revienne pas vivant...

-Tu dois réussir ce que tu choisis, quoique tu choisisse. Si tu veux tuer Voldemort, tu dois le tuer. Si tu décides de protéger Hermione, alors fais-le de toute ton âme.

Severus sentait sa vue se troubler plus encore, ses mains le torturer parce qu'elles tremblaient violemment, et parfois, il sentait sa salive se propulser sur ses lèvres, pour couler le long de ses joues impavides.

Le blond savait que c'était l'agonie. Elle pouvait être longue, très longue, mais aussi ne durer que quelques instants.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'Hermione vous regarde mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Sa question sembla apaiser le professeur, qui sourit.

Ce sourire était étrange, il aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui, d'autant qu'il était adressé de la part d'un mourant, et ce n'était pas un spectacle anodin, qui laissait de marbre. C'était un de ses derniers sourires, sinon le dernier, et cela frappait, troublait, voire anéantissait.

Draco ne pleurait pas. Il rassemblait sa bonne volonté pour assister le dernier souffle de Rogue, même si cela devait lui prendre toute la nuit.

-Dites-moi, Rogue...

Le professeur, malingre, les joues rougies de sang séché, les cheveux noirs, gras, dispersés sur l'oreiller comme des ruisseaux clairsemés, se tourna vers lui avec intérêt:

-Pourquoi Hermione tient tant à vous?

Rogue fut pris d'une toux abominable, où son corps se décollait des draps par à-coups, où sa salive glissa encore hors de sa bouche, mais cela résonna plutôt comme un rire philosophique:

-Je n'en sais rien moi-même. C'est à elle qu'il convient de poser la question.

Ces mots étaient hachés. Le blond médita quelques instants sur cette relation, et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaitrait sa nature de la bouche de Rogue.

-Draco...

-Oui?

-J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et approcha son fauteuil du mourant. Biensûr qu'il resterait avec lui. Il n'avait pas même pensé à quitter la pièce une fois que tout aurait été dit. Il lui restait tant à dire dans cette conversation sans mots.

Comme lui montrer qu'il était plus calme et plus serein, ou lui témoigner un peu d'humanité en essuyant la salive qui coulait abondamment sous son menton avec un mouchoir.

Rogue, il est vrai, ne laisserait jamais personne lui tenir la main pour ses derniers instants. Mais ce contact, il en était heureux.

-Tu as bien changé, Draco.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais serra les dents. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu une famille étrange pendant un mois. Radicalement différente de la sienne. Et qui lui avait appris beaucoup de choses.

OoO


	32. Les pertes et les gains

Bonsoir à tous. Voilà un petit chapitre... Il doit en rester un plus l'épilogue... Donc nous arrivons à la fin de cette fic en laquelle je n'avais pas la foi, au départ. Et oui, tout le monde peut changer... Enfin brefouille, merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui sont très très appréciées.

Bisous à S, K et E.

OoO

Il sortit de la chambre un peu après l'aube, et resta un moment avachi contre la porte, pantelant. Cette position lui permit de regarder alentour et de vérifier si sa partenaire était dans le coin. Aucun signe de vie. Tout semblait attendre la prophétique formule, que les lèvres de Malefoy ne voulaient pas prononcer.

Le roi est mort. Vive le roi.

Qui était le nouveau maître des lieux? L'héritier légitime de la philosophie de Rogue, qui aurait la carrure nécessaire pour faire perdurer son règne de rebelle éclairé, d'humaniste caché, d'exigeant pédagogue? Qui serait assez puissant pour prétendre à être son successeur?

Des larmes coulèrent sur son menton, bien qu'il ait lutté toutes ces minutes, nombreuses et pernicieuses, interminables, tellement interminables. Si longues. Sempiternelles. Douloureuses. Et voilà que de petites larmes jaillissaient comme une oraison funèbre éloquente, plus encore que des mots d'adieu.

Il se laissa aller, et pleura de tout son sôul, pleurant jusqu'à être ivre de sa propre tristesse. Rogue était mort, après plusieurs heures d'inconscience, certaines minutes d'agonie crispée, il avait fini par abandonner.

Et Draco pleurait, recroquevillé, petit amas informe, vide d'énergie, de volonté, perdu dans le deuil de ces images d'un Rogue qui pensait encore, qui se battait pour eux, qui souriait, qui fronçait les sourcils. Plus jamais personne ne viendrait pour prendre sa place.

Le roi est mort.

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, les yeux remplis jusqu'à ras bord de souffrance, comme pour expurger les dernières images du mourant. Ses traits plissés, ses sourcils froncés, l'icone même de celui qui se rend compte trop tard qu'il vient de perdre un père.

Trop tard.

Ses poings frappèrent le sol jusqu'à ce que le sang fourmille en lui, ses larmes furent jetées comme les gouttes d'une fontaine de marbre tout autour de lui, alors qu'il secouait tête et qu'il frappait.

Cette réaction était sans doute démesurée, mais l'héritier des Malefoy venait seulement de prendre pleinement connaissance de son attachement effectif pour Rogue, alors qu'il avait assisté pour la première fois de sa vie à la mort d'un être humain. Il fallait que ce soit celui-là même qui l'avait élevé dans les degrés supérieurs de la morale, en dépit de ses origines et de ses préjugés.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

La perte était incommensurable. Mais tout d'un coup, il releva la tête, comme foudroyé. Il lui restait quelqu'un à perdre. Quelqu'un qu'il fallait couver, aimer et protéger de toutes ses forces. Quelqu'un auquel il tenait peut-être plus qu'à Rogue, quand bien même on pourrait mesurer un degré d'attachement entre les êtres aimés.

OoO

Elle l'avait trouvée. Enfin. Son plan serait achevé. Elle le finirait. Elle achèverait la tâche, le but qu'ils s'étaient donnés depuis un mois. Elle y consacrerait ses pensées et sa vie, pour sauver les volontés de Rogue.

OoO

Il la trouva dans le laboratoire, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Les traits adoucis par la lumière matinale, les yeux cernés, les cheveux défaits par le manque de sommeil, elle semblait être une divinité nordique, qui amenait les soldats tombés sur le champ de bataille droit à un Eden perdu. Et mérité. Elle était lointaine, contemplative, presque maîtresse de l'ether, avec ses mèches qui auréolaient son beau front pâle.

Ses lèvres légèremment entr-ouvertes, mouillées parce qu'elle venait de passer sa langue sur elles, et ses joues rosies par le froid qui glissa dans la pièce. Pâle, belle. Elle jetait un charme puissant et irrésistible, inaltérable dans cette pièce si triviale. Le jeune homme en fut saisi.

Elle le vit.

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et détourna la tête.

Elle comprit.

Et serra les poings. Dans une de ses mains restait ce qu'elle avait reçu de sa dernière entrevue avec Severus. Ce qui était resté dans sa main étaità présent serré dans cet étau charnel commandé par une volonté qui transcendait tout.

L'amour, dit-on, est plus puissant que la mort. Peu-être parce que la mort n'est qu'un fait alors que l'amour est un sentiment. Les sentiments les plus vifs conduisent les individus à agir de manière extraordinaire.

OoO

-Je t'en prie... Hermione...

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ébranlé, alors qu'elle ne pleurait même pas. Il sentait son coeur contre le sien qui battait vite, il sentait son corps frémir, trembler contre le sien, son organisme continuer à vivre, à s'animer. Il la sentait et même la chaleur ne parvenait à le calmer. Il savait qu'un mur de glaçe s'érigeait de minute en minute autour d'elle. Il le sentait, et il avait peur de ce mur, car la perdre physiquement n'était peut-être rien en comparaison avec le fait de la perdre peu à peu psychologiquement.

Elle s'éloignait sûrement, il pouvait en être certain. Son corps était presque sien, mais son coeur, son esprit, son âme, son histoire et sa vie ne lui appartenaient déjà plus. Tout partait, tout le quittait. Un sentiment de vertige prit le dessus sur lui, et il s'accrocha plus encore à elle, plus fort, plus abruptement:

-Je t'aime.

Elle parut paniquer, mais ne dit rien. Ses mains cherchèrent celles de Malefoy pour le repousser, pour se dégager de lui, embarassée. Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas pleurer.

-Je t'aime.

Elle poursuivit sa lutte, poussa un petit cri, alors que Draco se serrait plus encore contre elle et la poussait cone le mur. Leur corps-à-corps devint plus passionné, plus éffronté. Elle tenta de se dégager de lui avec plus de franchise et de violence, résolue à ne pas lui répondre. Mais il était aussi déterminé qu'elle. Il ne la perdrait pas. Il ne saurait la perdre.

-Je t'aime.

Il sentait les fissures, les failles et la précarité de sa stabilité. Elle semblait perdre pied, se fendre sous son obstination. Mais elle continuait à lutter, à détourner la tête, à le défier du regard, à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux se dégager de sa poigne. Il eut un rictus et affermit sa prise.

-Je t'aime.

Combien de fois allait-il le répéter avant qu'elle ne l'accepte? Il la laissa se retrancher dans sa dernière tentative de maîtrise de soi, son dernier effort de ténacité.

-Malefoy, je t'en prie... Lâche-moi.

Elle était sienne.

-Je t'aime.

Il sentit toute cette enveloppe de froideur se craqueler, se morceler pour exploser en mille pêtits joyaux ternis, se disperser dans la salle autour d'eux, aux quatre vents.

Ses lèvres épousèrent celles de la jeune fille, et il les mordit avec passion, les ouvrit av sa langue sans qu'elle ne tente plus rien, il sentit son palais, ses dents d'ivoire, sa langue flexible et son haleine, de menthe poivrée. Elle était irrésistible. Sa main vint se plaquer derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il s'écrasait un peu contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se laissa aller. Il caressa de son pouce les boucles à la base de la nuque de la jeune fille, tout en l'embrassant avec ardeur. Elle gémit, comme une rémission totale. Elle était sienne.

Il sentit son corp se raidir, prêt à aller plus loin. Mais peut-être que les évènements l'incitèrent à se contrôler. Toujours est-il qu'il la laissa aller doucement. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il lui souffla enore une fois, d'une chaleur épouvantable de désir, gorgée de ferveur et de volupté:

-Je t'aime.

OoO

Il saisit Mélusine:

-Tu veux venir avec moi?

Le serpent siffla comme s'il acquiesçait, le ventre en l'air, la queue frémissante. C'était une déclaration de guerre ou la fédération belliqueuse. Il la plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, prêt à partir. La chevalière de son père toujours à son doigt, à laquelle il n'avait finalement jamais prêté attention en dépit des mots de sa mère. Et sa baguette.

Ce soir, il finirait le travail, vengerait Rogue et sauverait Hermione de tout danger.

OoO

Elle s'apprêta en revêtant sa cape. Prit le masque de mangemort de Rogue, saisit avec fermeté sa baguette et rejoint le laboratoire à petits pas.

Ce soir, elle en finirait avec toute cette histoire. Elle vengerait Severus et fournirait à Draco un avenir plus serein.

OoO


	33. L'émeraude et le Serpent

**Bonjour bonjour!!! Désolée du retard, mais merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews... Je me suis même dit... Non, je vous laisse découvrir. Faites attention, le prochain chapitre sort dans la soirée... (Faut que je le tape, mais c'est du tout cuit...)**

**Voilà... Et puis à part ça... Je voulais dire merci à Kiko. Merci beaucoup d'avoir toujours eu confiance en moi, merci de ton attention, de ta générosité, et de ta constance. Merci énormément. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi ( C'est embarrassant à dire, mais bon... C'était à dire)**

**OoO**

-Bienvenue... Jeune Malefoy...

Sa voix dans les ténèbres était suspecte, comme s'il savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment ce qu'il avait été. Cependant, Draco se persuadait qu'il mentait, qu'il utilisait sa voix comme on use d'une arme. Sa voix était une arme braquée sur lui, un revolver qui ne disposait que d'une seule balle. Et il sourit presque, désormais sûr qu'il venait de gagner la partie.

-Avance toi, parmi nous.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de pénétrer le cercle, entouré de capuches et de masques, en pleine lumière, alors que tous étaient dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, tous étaient fidèles, alors que lui ne l'était pas. Il jouit alors d'une grande satisfaction en pensant qu'ils étaient, eux, visibles, alors qu'il avançait masqué et à l'instar de Rogue, plus mystérieux qu'eux.

Or, le mystère chez les mangemorts signifie le danger.

Draco était dangereux, à présent.

Tout comme Rogue l'avait été, et comme Voldemort qui le demeurait encore.

_Plus pour longtemps..._

Les autres n'étaient que des livres ouverts. Tous étaient fidèles, quels que soient leurs motifs. Par avidité ou par leur foi, ils étaient si fragiles, dans leur ambition affichée, alors qu'ils ne savaient ce qui se tramait dans le coeur du jeune homme. Ou bien qu'ils le pensait acquis et raisonnable.

Malefoy s'agenouilla, la tête baissée, respectueusement, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'assemblée qui faisaient trembler les sorciers depuis plus de vingt ans. Le monde ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient faibles.

_Les pantins._

_-_Commençons la première épreuve... Susurra encore cette voix victorieuse dans le noir.

C'était à présent un serpent. Un serpent lové dans les herbes hautes d'un immense champ de fleurs, colorées. Lové dans un endroit fatal, car le pied égaré de l'infortunée créature qui le foulerait en mourrait. rien de plus trompeur que l'effluve délicate des fleurs, de cette étendue qui donne le vertige, car ceux qui s'y aventurent sans en connaître les risques, et s'abandonnent à la déléctation d'un paradis artificiel connaissent le sort d'Eurydice. La mort les attend dans ce champ divin.

OoO

Elle sentit les murs en pierre ponce, noirs de suie, s'éffriter sous ses mains tremblantes. Le réseau cheminette de Rogue l'avait conduite à destination, si elle en jugeait par tous ces flambeaux accrochés au murs d'un couloir qui semblait être souterrain. En outre, personne ne surveillait la cheminée, et sa conclusion fut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, confiant de son assise, ne penserait aucun de ses fidèles capable de le trahir. Les cheminées n'étaient réservées que pour les mangemorts, et les mangemorts n'avaient aucune raison de le livrer aux Aurors, ni aux membres de l'Ordre.

Elle se leva avec souplesse, malgré ses écorchures, et entreprit d'avancer dans le tunnel qui l'attendait, résolue et alerte. Elle ne laisserait pas Rogue mourir sans en honorer la mémoire. Il avait vécu pour détruire ce monstre, et il l'avait entraînée dans sa chute, malgré elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la relève et se mesurer au plus puissant des sorciers.

Son arme serait sa détermination, et la volonté de voir les jours de ceux qu'elle aimait s'illuminer d'un avenir sans craintes.

_Harry... _

_Ron..._

_..._

_Draco..._

OoO

Draco haleta. Le corps sans vie devant lui le répugnait. L'odeur du sang, une odeur presque envoûtante, mais traîtresse. Il devait se concentrer sur sa cible. Et l'éliminer. Par tous les moyens. Il serra les poings, honteux d'avoir dû torturer à mort avant d'en arriver là. Mais le destin était en marche, et une armée de voix grondait en lui, comme des révoltés délaissés par l'Histoire, que le Temps avait fait taire.

Tous ressurgissaient de minute en minute en lui, comme le flot qui annonçe la tempête la plus spectaculaire chez un être dont on ne voyait que la tête courbée et le sourire. Heureux d'avoir tué, le digne héritier des Malefoy.

-Très bien, Draco...

La voix s'était faite caline, presque gloussante. Il riait, le fou. Les fous rient, ils rient des faiblesses des hommes. Tous comme les sages sont tentés de n'avoir plus foi en le genre humain, les fous, eux, s'adonnent à cette fatalité, et s'y perdent sans retour.

-A présent... Montre moi tes mains...

Cette fois-ci, Draco fut dérouté. Ses yeux montrèrent une grande surprise, un effarement, l'espace d'un instant, fugace mais percpetible et il avança ses mains sous la lumière, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortait des ombres et se montrait, lui aussi en plein jour, la baguette à la main. Alors que Draco, les deux mains en avant, la tête courbée, était désarmé.

Que voulait Voldemort? Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre du rituel, et il n'avait pas connaissance de la prochaine épreuve.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?_

OoO

Elle distingua une intersection dans la pénombre. Deux chemins. Tous deux étaient sombres. Elle s'agenouilla à l'aveuglette et tâta de ses mains le sol. C'était de la boue, ce qui confirmait son hypothèse. Elle se trouvait bien dans un souterrain. L'eau s'était infiltrée par dessous, et à son grand bonheur, allait sûrement lui montrer les empreintes de pas qui la mènerait droit dans la gueule du fauve.

Ses doigts cherchèrent fébrilement la terre, et elle grogna de ne pouvoir utiliser sa baguette. Dans un couloir sombre, il ne faut jamais montrer la moindre étincelle. C'est un jeu. Cache Cache. Celui qui se cache peut rapidement devenir le traqueur, s'il découvre celui qui le cherche avant ce dernier.

Ses doigts sales découvrirent une béance, et elle se raidit. Une béance, qu'elle longea avec fébrilité. Un pas. Un pas. Qui allait dans le chemin de gau...

Un cri provint de la direction qu'elle venait de trouver. Un cri déchirant, de quelqu'un qu'on met à mort d'une mort qui est hideuse. Celle qui torture et arrache la vie cellule par cellule de celui qu'on assassine. Elle se releva, et la baguette fermement ancrée dans son poing, elle avança.

OoO

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, flottant dans sa cape, au milieu de tous. Draco évaluait rapidement la situation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait bientôt à portée de baguette. Toutefois, il serait plus rapide que lui s'il était tenté de dégainer sa propre baguette. Sans compter les brebis alignées autour d'eux comme un rempart contre la bonne fortune.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla près de lui, et avança ses doigts de craie vers le jeune homme, pour lui relever le menton.

_MERDE! PAS LES YEUX! IL NE DOIT PAS VOIR! IL NE DOIT PAS SAVOIR!_

-Je ne vais pas utiliser la Légilimencie, jeune héritier, pour t'éprouver.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Alors ce serait pire. Voldemort lui réservait quelque chose de pire que la Légilimencie pour le tester et jauger sa fidèlité.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être pi..._

-Montre-moi cette délicieuse chevalière d'émeraude qui est tienne... Souffla le Seigneur en portant ses yeux rouge braise sur la main droite du garçon. Ses mains vinrent l'entourer avec une douceur terrible, alors que Draco paniquait.

En fin de compte, c'était sa propre famille qui le trahirait. Enfin de compte, c'était ses origines qui allaient tout gâcher. Ses racines.

Il pensa un bref instant à Hermione dans sa robe argentée, les cheveux défaits, riant avec sa moustache de lait dans la lumière givrée d'un matin. Ses ailes. Ses espoirs. Sa raison de se battre avec plus de hargne. Pour qu'elle sourie encore, et qu'encore elle laisse le lait mousser sur ses lèvres. Pour qu'elle vive.

Il se concentra de nouveau, alors que Voldemort saisissait sa baguette et la pointait vers la bague. La chevalière des Malefoy allait lui prouver l'allégeance du descendant de la famille la plus puissante de tous les Sang-Purs.

OoO

Les cris avaient cessé. Un silence morbide remplissait alors les murs, et la jeune fille ne put que sentir un vertige la saisir. Cette envie d'entendre à nouveau les cris, de peur qu'ils ne soient vraiment éteints, pour l'éternité. Elle désirait tant entendre de nouveau la souffrance pour ne pas penser à la mort.

Une infime lueur vint éclairer peu à peu sa silhouette. Au bout du couloir sombre se trouvait leur repère, elle en était convaincue. Alors elle pressa le pas, et prenant un soin extrême à ne pas être bruyante, elle fronça les sourcils.

_Pour eux..._

_Pour lui..._

OoO

Le sort en était jeté. L'émeraude de sa chevalière trembla dans son socle d'argent. Les serpents semblaient frémir. Un pouvoir était présent, avait toujours été présent, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-L'émeraude est une pierre très intéressante, méconnue des sorciers parce qu'elle est de couleur verte. Le vert, la couleur maléfique... Vert Serpentard...

Voldemort lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait de la pierre alors que celle-ci semblait se tordre dans son enclos d'argent.

-Elle est souvent le symbole de la pureté, de l'amour chaste, de la fidélité... Et si l'anneau des Malefoy réagit correctement à mon sort, nous saurons bientôt si tu es vraiment digne non seulement d'être un Malefoy, mais aussi d'être un mangemort.

_Merde._

-Après tout, la destinée de cette pierre a toujours été de tester les héritiers mâles de la famille légendaire... S'ils disposent des qualités nécessaires pour survivre au sein d'un clan qui détient le pouvoir, dont les mains sont sanglantes et les coeurs avides d'ambition.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait son discours, alors que la pierre d'émeraude tressautait.

-Tu la portes depuis Noël, me semble-t-il... Nous saurons si depuis, tes intentions étaient toutes limpides. L'émeraude aspire les émotions, les sensations, les moindres battements de coeur d'une personne sur laquelle elle est posée.

_Je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir faire vite..._

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était porté sur sa main droite, Draco saisit sa baguette à terre de sa main gauche, aussi discret qu'une ombre. Il referma son poing sur le bois dur et sombre de son arme et attendit le moment propice.

La pierre finit bientôt de tressauter et une couleur immaculée se diffusa de l'émeraude. Tous eurent le souffle coupé. Le jet de lumière était tel que Voldemort fut aveuglé un instant. Il recula, trébucha, dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de la source de lumière, les yeux touchés par la Grâce.

-IMPOSSIBLE!

Un des participants souleva son masque, mais déjà, le jeune homme avait reconnu la voix, qui l'avait guidé pendant des années vers ce jour, sans plus chercher à mettre au monde la valeur de l'enfant.

-Mère... Déclara-t-il sur un ton calme, et résolu.

Narcissa, outrée et affolée, s'était précipitée vers lui, sans savoir pourquoi. Son fils restait de marbre, relevé et éclatant de lumière à présent. Tous reculèrent devant lui, alors que Voldemort souriait.

-A défaut d'avoir un parfait fidèle ce soir, j'aurai le plaisir d'avoir une parfaite victime... S'écria-t-il en bondissant vers Malefoy, les yeux fous, bien qu'aveuglés par la radiance indomptable qui se dégageait de la pierre et se propageait peu à peu dans le corps du garçon.

Malefoy dégaina, prêt.

Deux sorts fusèrent de leurs baguettes. Un frôla Malefoy, et vint s'éclater contre un mangemort derrière lui. Le fidèle s'affaissa en un cri.

-LAISSEZ-LE MOI!

Narcissa recula, troublée et déstabilisée, alors que Lucius enlevait son masque, derrière Voldemort. Son visage était impassible, imposant. Mais Il ne pouvait plus persuader son fils par son air mécontent. Rogue et ses exigences, ses mépris, ses courroux et sa morgue avaient forgé en lui un être incapable de faiblir face à la menace d'une réprimande. Draco était concentré. Chaque coup que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui portait pouvait l'atteindre et c'en serait fini. Il évalua en vitessa la situation.

Rogue. Rogue lui avait appris à mener un combat sur deux fronts. C'est comme une potion. Il faut surveiller le feu avec précision et suivre les règles avec sang-froid. Les règles étaient simples.

Tuer Voldemort.

Le feu, c'était ces corps anéantis par la soudaine découverte, ces livres ouverts qui tombaient de haut. Ils pouvaient aussi bien le tuer, même s'il en finissait avec leur Maître.

_Je dois rentrer vivant. Pour Hermione._

Aussi il évitait les coups, en lançait d'autres, avec une dextérité surprenante. Mais Voldemort contrecarrait tout. Il fallait résister. Des jets de lumières parcouraient la pièce, tuant quelques mangemorts stoïques ou imprudents. Les autres ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Il fallait les compter.

Un éclair de lumière verte lui frôla la joue. Il poussa un cri, mais bondit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, placide.

Il envoya un Doloris sur la main qui tenait sa baguette, plutôt que sur son coeur. Le sort atteint miraculeusement son but et la main de Voldemort se crispa et fit mine de lâcher la baguette. Malefoy s'arrêta, son arme braquée sur lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenait sa baguette que du bout des doigts.

Mais il la ressaisit et dans un rire strident, il envoya un sort ultime droit sur Draco. Qui ne put l'éviter et tomba à terre, terrassé par la lumière verte du sort fatal, en plein coeur.

OoO


	34. Adam et Eve

**Voilàààà... Finiiii!**

**Eh bien eh bien... Voilà, nous arrivons à la fin. Sauf que. Vous étiez tellement gentils avec vos reviews que j'ai rajouté un chapitre. Ceci est donc le dernier, bien qu'il nous reste l'épilogue, que je ferai avec grand plaisir. **

**Donc amis lecteurs... Encore un chapitre et je vous laisse... **

**J'éspère que celui-là vous plaira. **

**OoO**

Elle ouvrit la porte alors que tous étaient obnubilés par le soudain revers de fortune qui s'était déroulé, le drame de voir le dernier héritier des Malefoy tomber dans le camp adverse, en dépit de ses aînés légendaires, de ses ancêtres mythiques.

Ils étaient pris par le combat, aussi ne remarquèrent-ils pas la fine silhouette qui s'imisçait dans l'assemblée, perdue.

Elle avait aperçu Voldemort, concentré sur son combat, avec quelqu'un qui visiblement, devait être un ennemi, pour être aussi agressif. Elle saisit alors la gravité de la situation. Le masque de Rogue toujours collé à son visage, elle s'approcha avec discrétion pour observer le déroulement de la scène et alors qu'elle découvrait l'identité de l'agresseur, elle sentit son sang se figer.

Toute l'énergie mise au service de la volonté, le désir sourd de voir le destin la conduire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mieux le tromper sous l'apparence de Rogue, tout avait disparu, sous la terreur. Elle voyait celui dont la vie était ce pour quoi elle se battait lutter contre son ennemi.

Elle avait récupéré les cheveux de Rogue, son ultime relique de lui, pour achever sa mission en les incorporant dans du Polynectar de sa réserve personnelle. Elle avait sacrifié un symbole, un lien entre le monde du mort et le sien, pour sauver Draco.

Elle était éffarée, incapable de rien penser. Tout était détruit, guidé dans cette vision du garçon luttant contre ses origines si ouvertement.

Et soudain.

OoO

Narcissa se précipita vers son fils et le couvrit de sa cape, avant d'arborer un regard de meurtrière comme si elle voulait précipiter la vue du traître qu'elle avait enfanté, alors même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, haletant, se massait la main droite. Le Doloris était puissant, selon la volonté de son créateur. Hermione, sous les traits de Rogue, s'avança alors au centre, comme allant d'elle-même, mûe par une volonté inconsciente, presque maligne.

Voldemort cligna une fois des yeux, surpris. Mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, ils étaient calmes. Etrangement calmes.

-Rogue... Quel plaisir de te voir ici... Je pensais que tu ne serais pas ici de sitôt...

-Maître...

Hermione s'agenouilla, prise de panique. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au milieu d'une assemblée de monstres. Mais elle devait finir la mission. Coûte que coûte. Elle jeta un ultime regard sur le cadavre recouvert de celui qu'elle avait aimé, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Un amas, un amas dissimulé par le tissu, qui avait été plus vaillant que n'importe quel Gryffondor, plus même que Rogue qui n'avait jamais ouvertement défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les larmes allèrent la submerger quand sa voix, encore à la limite de la maîtrise, déclara, presque neutre:

-Maître, je voudrais vous entretenir d'une affaire des plus urgentes... Seul à seul.

Voldemort sourit, et d'une voix malicieuse, lui répondit:

-Allons dans mon bureau.

OoO

_Draco... Pourquoi.... POURQUOI?!?_

-Qui es-tu?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis dans son fauteuil rouge en velours, caressait l'appui-main de ses longs doigts, alors que sa main droite lui causait une douleur atroce.

-Je... Je suis Rogue, mon Seigneur... Bégaya Hermione, ébahie par le sérieux soudain du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors même qu'il était lové dans son fauteuil, dans un pièce exigûe, qui disposait d'une cheminée et d'un lit. Rien de plus.

_Un agencement spartiate qui montre à quel point il est intéressé par la mort d'Harry et non la richesse... Ou le pouvoir._

Elle fit face à Voldemort qui commença à rire, une fois de plus:

-Je formulerai cela autrement... Quelle est l'identité de la personne qui a subtilisé le corps de Severus et du même coup, sa dignité?

Hermione ne perdit pas son calme pour autant, persuadée qu'il tentait de la faire réagir pour qu'elle se trahisse. Mais visiblement elle avait été découverte. Le seul atout dont elle disposait à présent était le secret de son identité.

-Comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas Severus?

Il sourit simplement et débuta son explication d'un ton monocorde:

-Jamais je n'ai appelé Severus "Rogue". Or, si le Severus que j'ai renvoyé chez lui hier était mourant, un autre ne pouvait surgir ainsi, au milieu de nulle part. Il est mort, j'en suis certain, puisque sa perte lui a été infligée de ma main. Tu ne pouvais donc être qu'un imposteur. C'est pour te tester que je t'ai appellé Rogue. L'authentique aurait eu une moue bien particulière.

-Interessant. Commenta Hermione, comprenant où se situait son erreur. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux appellations.

-Par ailleurs, le fait que tu le nommes toi-même "Severus" me prouve qu'il était suffisamment proche de toi pour te laisser l'appeller ainsi. Et j'en déduis que si tu es là, c'est pour me tuer, puisque lui-même était le traître...

-Raisonnement intelligible... Approuva-t-elle, nullement impressionnée à présent.

-Mais je suppose que tu pensais que je serai abusé par ton illusion, et cette même illusion doit être le pilier de ton plan.

-Possible.

-Donc tu n'as pas d'autre alternative que de me battre face à face, maintenant que ton principal atout a été découvert... Sussura Voldemort en se levant.

Hermione gardait son calme. Elle devait rester sereine pour vivre. Et elle devait vivre pour offrir à Drago une sépulture digne du courage exceptionnel dont il avait fait preuve. Elle devait offrir cette sépulture pour pouvoir pleurer.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle désire plus que de se laisser tomber dans les ténèbres pour pleurer en cet instant. Alors elle se battait à sa manière. Le jeu était intellectuel, plus que physique, en fait. Voldemort savait qu'elle en voulait à sa vie, et qu'elle n'était pas Rogue. Mais il ne connaissait ni son identité, ni sa valeur en tant que combattante. Ni la détermination qui la secouait de fond en comble.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis Voldemort, en saisissant sa baguette, plongea son regard sur la personne qui lui faisait face:

-Severus serait heureux, je crois, de voir son corps, détenu par l'âme d'un autre, me livrer combat. Une belle ironie, lui qui oeuvrait pour ma perte a finalement perduré pour n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un insensé...

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Ceci est sa dernière bataille. Mais nous sommes deux à la livrer, côte à côte.

Voldemort attaqua d'un coup, et un rai vert vint effleurer Hermione, qui para avec merveille et tenta de transplaner à ses côtés, juste sur sa droite, pour qu'il soit plus lent dans ses mouvements losqu'ils se retournerait de son côté.

Elle ne put cependant pas, et tenta une autre stratégie, alors même que des éclairs verts illuminaient la salle désuète. Voldemort était particulièrement vigoureux, et le suel moyen de le contrer dans cet espace étroit était sûrement de parer ses attaques en économisant le coup fatal pour une occasion infime.

Elle continua donc d'esquiver, sautant, se déplaçant, alors que les jets de lumières devenaient plus intenses et que Voldemort grommelait:

-Tu ne devrais pas tenir plus de cinq minutes face à moi. Ton prédecesseur a été plus performant.... Et lui, il attaquait!

Hermione sentit son coeur se raffermir à cette vision de Draco tombant de sa main. Il allait payer. Langue de vipère ne saurait éviter le courroux de la Gryffondor, même si cette dernière était frêle et ne disposait pas d'un niveau de combat démesuré, elle allait lui apprendre à souffrir.

Ses pas se firent plus précis, ses pieds retombèrent avec plus de souplesse, son corps se tordit dans d'étranges courbes, et son adversaire s'emportait. La colère et la fatigue le gagnaient. Il ne comprenait plus. La logique avait disparu.

Soit cette personne était imbécille au point de ne pas l'attaquer parce qu'elle était apeurée, soit c'était un adversaire des plus fins, qui attendait de lui qu'il commette une seule erreur. Cependant, ce Rogue ne montrait pas plus de points faibles que l'autre, et il dut admettre qu'il s'y serait trompé s'il n'avait eu la certitude absolue que Rogue était passé dans l'autre monde.

-Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer?

Les questions sont autant des crocs prêts à mordre, et Hermione le savait, Voldemort tentait de découvrir son talon d'Achille, sa faiblesse.

-Ca m'amuse. Répondit-elle entre deux sorts.

-Vraiment?... Murmura Voldemort, s'acharnant un peu plus. Il avait terriblement mal à la main. Le Doloris faisait encore effet, alors même que le sort en lui-même dépendait de la volonté de son créateur. Mais Malefoy était mort. Donc il devait avoir eu particulièrement envie de le tuer.

Elle sentit qu'il était gêné par sa main droite et se rappella le dernier sorte Draco. Sa main. La clé, c'était sa main. Une fois privé de sa main, obnubilé par la douleur, il ne pourrait lutter.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre au dehors. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait mine de tronquer le combat pour aller rejoindre ses fidèles. Hermione ne le laissa pas passer.

-Vous n'irez nulle part. Vous êtes presque fini.

Il eut un sourire narquois, mais les cris et les sons qui provenaient de la salle d'où ils venaient d'étaient faits terribles, retentissants, appellant à l'aide. Quelque chose tuait.

-HORS DE MON CHEMIN OU JE NE T'EPARGNERAI PAS!

Il fit mine de tendre sa baguette vers elle, pour provoquer une menace, mais la jeune fille resta plantée devant la porte.

-Nulle part. Votre vie s'achève ici.

-AVADA KEDA...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort qu'elle lui lançait un Doloris sur la main droite. Accablé de douleur, gémissant, il se tordit pour attraper sa main et la malaxer avec l'autre, comme pour évacuer la douleur, alors e la volonté d'Hermione brûlait chacun de ses nerfs avec une cruauté inhumaine.

-Perdu... Articula-t-elle avec haine.

-Il lâcha sa baguette et hurla, mêlant son cri aux autrs qui provenaient de la salle. Visiblement, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose tuait. Tout était si simple?

-Pou... Pourquoi?

Voldemort tentait encore de de comprendre sa logique pour mieux la détruire. En dépit de la haine, elle ne devait pas faiblir jusqu'à la destruction totale. Elle devait s'occuper à la fois de le maintenir à sa mercie et éviter ses pièges.

-Etes-vous stupide? Je vous ai dit que cela m'amusait...

-Alors c'est bien... Vous êtes comme moi... Si cela vous est... Délicieux de me voir.... Souffrir... Vous pourrez... Vous targuer... D'être un parfait malfaisant.

Hermione savait qu'il disait cela pour la troubler, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il disait vrai. Elle avait plaisir à le voir souffrir. Et elle se détéstait pour cela autant qu'elle aimait cela.

Alors elle décida qu'il était temps.

-Pour Severus.

Voldemort comprit les raisons de son échec que bien trop tard. Ces mots. "Pour Severus". La personne était mûe par la vengeance. La vengeance, ou cette mécanique impitoyable créée par de violentes émotions négatives chez l'humain. Cette machinerie infernale qui prend totalement possession de son porteur, comme le corps de Rogue avait pleinement mené les pas de cet inconnu.

La raison d'un homme pénétré d'une colère inébranlable, ou l'intelligence couplée à la volonté, était une arme mortelle. Rien de plus effrayant qu'un esprit qui ne pense qu'à tuer, guidé par le brio de son esprit.

Il mourait maintenant, de cet inconnu dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'était qu'il aimait Severus au point de pénétrer l'antre du sorcier le plus puissant du siècle pour le défier, avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Et il mourait d'un amour qu'on aurait renversé, il mourait à cause de l'amour. Lui qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné Rogue d'avoir des gens précieux à ses côtés.

Severus avait toujours été seul. C'était pourquoi ils entretenaient cette relation si spéciale.

Un éclat de lumière verte vint se perdre au fond de ses yeux rouge cendre.

OoO

Elle revint à la salle après s'être assurée qu'il était bel et bien mort. Tout était dévasté, des corps jonchaient le sol et une flaque de sang glissait entre les interstices des dalles de pierre. Le sang des hommes, qui mêlait aussi bien leur cruauté que leurs moments de bonté. Tout coulait. Les masques étaient mis à bas, seuls des visages tordus et des flancs percés demeuraient. Elle chercha alors le corps de Draco, parmi tout ce carnage, prête à pleurer.

La fin de ses maux était proche.

-Her..

Elle entendit un gémissement, sur le côté.

Tournant la tête vers celui qui semblait l'appeller, elle découvrit son partenaire appuyé contre le mur, pleurant. Elle se précipita vers lui:

-DRACO! TU N'ES PAS MORT!!!

Elle ne put retenir des larmes de joie, alors qu'elle l'étreignait, qu'elle sentait la chair en dessous d'elle. Il était blessé, mais rien de vraiment grave. Par contre, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, sur lequel son regard était porté. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce qu'il tenait et il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit, alors même qu'il hoquetait:

-Ja... Jamais pleuré pour mes p.. Parents... Je les ai... T... T... Tués... Elle tendit la main pour prendre son visage, comme si elle pouvait saisir ses larmes et les envoyer au loin. Toutefois, il continua:

-Mais... M.. Mais elle... MAIS ELLE!!!!

Melusine, le petit serpent, était étalé sans vie au creux de sa paume.

-Je... Je l'avait m...M...Mise... Dans ma poche... Intér.. Intérieure... Et c'est... C'est... C'est elle qui a pris le sort!

Sa voix sembla se briser à se moment, elle s'éteignit presque dans un râle, un souffle impuissant.

Melusine avait pris le sort ultime de plein fouet, sauvant Malefoy. Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la mort de son reptile, caché sous sa cape alors que les mangemorts riaient entre eux, il était entré dans une fureur telle qu'il avait désarmé et tué de nombreux vétérans, jetant une terreur sur les autres qui le croyaient invincible. Melusine avait été volée. Ils allaient payer. Le sang serait versé, le cris arrachés, les âmes salies et rien encore ne serait payé. Ses parents. Tuer ses parents. Eux les premiers.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient laissé dans ce tunnel bien plus que leurs vies. Ils avaient été initiés malgré eux à la sauvagerie de l'homme. Ils étaient adultes, à présent qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la condition humaine.

Homme.

Cet être incroyable qui peut tuer pour se venger aussi bien que de changer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

OoO

FIN


	35. Pygmalion et Galatée

**voilà voilà!!! Merci ENORMEMENT aux reviewers... Merci beaucoup, j'ai speedé pour vous écrire cet épilogue en esperant que ca vous convienne.**

**MERCI à Kiko et Enitna... Pour leur soutien (Dieu sait qu'un auteur en culotte courte a besoin de soutien...-_ -°) inébranlable. Et pour m'avoir accompagnée encore une fois jusqu'à la fin d'un récit.**

**MERCI à Sevivi, Lunable, Welva, Tohran, miss angeldevil, Herminii, LuU-cii-3, Mariel90, myym, Mini Hermi, Popo, mel, Nefenti, Luciole's world, hamataroo, Valalyeste, Aodren, H3lly, Thag3, Caella, Kimlovetom, Aurelie Malefoy, swetty-girl-35, cathycat, Anthales, Mione-Jane, Gaboury, Clo, blabla, Spider Clemti, Lixouille, Manelor, Aleksandria020, Ryrynie, nini, Lily la tigresse56, guignou, nanough, l'angedesenfers, Kathy Magda, angiecali et une fan de m'avoir soutenue avec leurs reviews.**

**Naturellement, merci à tous pour avoir lu et fini avec moi cette fiction.**

**Et... Bonne continuation sur fanfiction... Je resterai avec vous, mais en tant que lectrice... :D**

OoO

Il errait une fois de plus dans les couloirs, oisif et l'air contrarié. Il était ainsi depuis les funérailles. Draco Malefoy et une jeune fille de Gryffondor avaient eu droit à porter le deuil pour une durée indéterminée, selon le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour continuer leur route.

Aux funérailles, Draco avait pris la parole, étant un des seuls élèves suscpetibles de fournir une oraison positive sur le professeur. Il avait alors dévoilé tout. Comment Rogue était revenu un soir et lui avait avoué à lui et à cette Gryffondor qu'il avait eu l'occasion de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Comment il avait succombé ensuite à ses blessures.

Et combien cette mort signifiait pour lui, et devrait signifier pour le monde sorcier.

Sur la tombe érigée auprès du lac, un havre que l'étudiant qu'il avait été appréciait beaucoup, des centaines de gerbes avaient été déposées. Tous s'étaient alors figurés que Severus Rogue avait terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles.

Il était devenu le Sauveur.

Mais les yeux gris de métal de Draco cherchaient dans l'assemblée la personne qu'il désirait le plus à ses côtés en ces temps de troubles. Elle n'était tout simplement pas là. Il ne l'avait revue depuis qu'Albus les ait tous deux renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, le matin de cette nuit de carnage. Et s'il arpentait les couloirs comme une âme ésseulée et grise, chétive et solitaire, c'était qu'il la cherchait de plus en plus désespérement, sans poser de questions, sans même réfléchir à sa probable location.

Hermione était introuvable, et l'idée d'elle le hantait plus qu'elle ne l'enveloppait. C'était un besoin diffus de la voir, de la sentir, mais ses propres forces s'amenuisaient de jour en jour, et de jour en jour, il devenait plus irritable. Si bien que personne n'osait plus lui adresser la parole.

Les Serpentards étaient désemparés devant cette tournure qu'avait pris la personnalité de leur prince. Personne, dans cette maison, ne devait montrer si ouvertement son état moral ou physique. On supportait et on cachait. Tout l'art de comprendre un Serpentard résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait deviner d'après de minuscules indices, d'infimes détails de son comportement.

Ainsi, l'attitude de Draco, proprement ouverte, les effrayait.

OoO

-MALEFOY! RAMENE-TOI ICI! TOUT DE SUITE!!!

Harry Potter était en colère, et inquiet. Hurlant dans les couloirs et courant après le jeune homme, il arriva à son niveau sous les yeux médusés des autres élèves, alros que ce dernier se retournait vers lui, agacé:

-Potter, je te suggère d'aller faire le bouffon ailleurs. Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui... Grinça-t-il en faisant mine de reprendre son chemin. Mais Harry le saisit vigoureusement par le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face. Le jeune Serpentard inspira un coup, tentant de retenir en lui une rage grandissante.

-Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Hermione?!?

...

-Je te demande pardon?

Il était ahuri. Que lui voulait Potter en signifiant qu'il avait fait quelque chose à la jeune fille? Il la cherchait partout de manière presque léthargique, c'était son seul tort. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, n'abandonnant pas pour autant son ton inquiet et furieux:

-Où est-ce qu'elle est?!? Si tu le sais, dis-moi!!!

...

_Potter la cherchait aussi..._

_..._

_Elle avait bel et bien disparu..._

-Je n'en sais rien, Potter. Maintenant, si tu ne me fiches pas la paix, respecte au moins le fait que j'ai perdu quelqu'un ces derniers temps.

Harry le lâcha d'un coup, comme un fer brûlant. Rogue s'était aussi sacrifié pour lui, alors que tous deux se détestaient mutuellement. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de cette décision spectaculaire et salvatrice. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait que laisser aller Malefoy, lui qui avait assisté Rogue dans ses dernières heures. Bien entendu.

OoO

_Elle ne peut être bien loin... Sinon, le corps enseignant serait à sa recherche... Le directeur sait à quel point ceux qui survivent à un être cher sont fragiles... Il doit la surveiller de près, aussi bien qu'il me surveille... Elle doit donc être dans le château... Et elle n'est pas en cours, ni ne dort dans son dortoir à Gryffondor..._

Son esprit qui s'était enroué ces derniers jours venait de reprendre vie avec la menace de voir Hermione disparaître vraiment. La raison commençait à résoudre les énigmes avec plus d'éfficacité que l'état vague dans lequel il avait été ces derniers temps. Petit à petit, c'était son être entier qui s'embrasait dans cette quête de la disparue, et ses sens et son coeur. Tout se consummait dans ce besoin.

Car à peine l'idée de la perdre concrètement l'avait éffleuré qu'il avait réveillé toute son âme pour s'accrocher encore à cette jeune fille qui l'avait aidé à se soulever dans le souterrain, l'avait épaulé, avait pansé ses blessures et lui avait souri.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre dans cette pièce avec Voldemort, elle l'avait vaincu. Et elle lui avait souri timidement, malgré tout. Quelle chaleur, quelle douce chaleur, le réconfort d'un corps encore vivant, qui peut aider et vaincre des démons installés bien profondément en soi.

Et si?

OoO

Les humains dans le deuil affrontent une vision de la mort totalement différente de ceux qui s'apprêtent à mourir. Il savent qu'il mourront eux aussi, que l'être qui respirait hier, si puissant soit-il, n'est plus, et qu'eux-même, au bout du voyage, connaîtront le même sort. Alors ils s'aident des morts pour se raccrocher à la vie.

Hermione était assise en tailleur devant la tombe de Severus. Le vent de février caressait ses cheveux et teintait ses joues d'un rose vif magnifique. C'était comme deux roses délicates posées sur un marbre froid. Son visage était si pâle, si creux. Dur et presque effrayant. Elle ne pleurait plus.

Les larmes avaient coulé un peu, mais rapidement, la situation s'était muée en plus que des larmes. Le silence et le vertige. Seule dans un espace trop grand, lointaine, farouche. Et cette pierre qui était la seule chose qui lui restait de Severus. Le vertige était alors si près, et elle était si frêle. Le vertige ou cet appel vers le vide, angoissant et envoûtant. Cette force qui poussait de temps en temps en elle comme des vagues démontées, pour la précipiter dans l'abîme, mais elle tenait bon. Son seul espoir résidait dans l'attente d'une voix qui lui demanderait de se lever.

Draco.

Elle avait été séparée de Draco et l'avait entrevu à la cérémonie, avant de disparaître. Peu être avait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé pour prononcer un tel discours. Il l'avait oubliée, et avait perdu tout souvenir de cet évènement.

La vérité est qu'elle aurait dû faire la part des choses, mais son émoi était tel... Elle vivait alors en autarcie. De temps en temps, elle sentait la présence de Dumbledore dans son dos, et son souffle attentif, ainsi que l'odeur de bonbon, quelque peu alléchante. Mais il repartait bientôt et elle demeurait seule avec les gerbes qui se fânaient de jour en jour et cette pierre.

OoO

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

C'était sa voix.

Draco.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et sa main froide vint se placer sur sa joue. Elle tressaillit à ce contact. Il soupira alors, avant de déclarer sur un ton neutre:

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques quelle était la nature de ta relation avec Rogue.

Elle se tourna vers lui, suppliante, et ses lèvres presque bleuies se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne. Elle renifla, tourna sa tête vers la pierre, puis déglutit. Draco vint se placer derrière elle. Il étendit ses jambes de chaque côté, longeant les cuisses de la jeune fille, le ventre collé à son dos.

-Tu en as autant besoin que moi... Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Une fois de plus, elle frémit, avant de toussoter. Le récit débuta, alors qu'une bise glaçiale emportait ses cheveux vers le passé:

-Mes parents ont toujours mené une vie paisible, même avec la menace qui pesait au dessus de moi... Mais cet été, un soir... Des mangemorts sont entrés. Ils étaient nombreux, et... Et ils étaient tous encapuchonés. Nous avons paniqué... J'ai ordonné à mes parents de grimper à l'étage et de se barricader dans la salle de bain... En attendant... Et j'ai commencé à combattre... Mais ils étaient trop nombreux...

Draco n'osait l'interrompre. Elle était comme possédée par les images qu'elle lui fournissait:

-Il y en a un qui s'est approché de moi... J'étais vraiment éffrayée, même si je combattais intelligemment. Sauf qu'il a été trop rapide. J'ai été renversée dans les escaliers. Mais un des leurs a lancé des sorts de mort à tous ses camarades. Des jets verts... J'avais mal à la tête à cause du choc. Celui qui m'avait bousculée était raide sur moi. Lui aussi était mort. Et...

C'était morbide. Ce récit dramatique, juste sur le seuil d'un mort, et ce mort, lui-même impliqué dans cette histoire. Mais deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, tentaient de se débarasser de leurs énigmes mutuelles en se confiant. La catharsis et son action purgatoire opérait avec merveille, alors même que le récit s'enfonçait dans le glauque.

Draco lui caressait à présent les mèches, la bouche près de son oreille, et son souffle qui réchauffait la jeune fille. Elle continuait avec de plus en plus d'hésitation, mais il ne fut pas impatient et l'écouta jusqu'au bout:

-Et il a vaincu tous les agresseurs. Il s'est dévoilé. J'ai su alors qu Rogue était un double-espion, qu'il travaillait véritablement pour l'Ordre...Mieux que cela, il avait sauvé ma famille. Je lui devait quelque chose... Il les a pris sous son aile, leur a trouvé un logement sûr... J'ai fini mes vacances chez lui, puisqu'il m'était impossible de revoir mes parents avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit défait...

C'était cela.

Elle avait noué des liens qui dépassaient l'entendement avec celui qui avait sauvé sa famille et l'avait condamnée à ne pas revoir cette même famille avant qu'un tout-puissant ne soit mis à bas. Et il avait passé l'été à son contact, chez lui. Même en excluant l'amour paternel, ou l'amour des amants, il avait grandi entre eux un attachement étrange l'un à l'autre.

Elle l'avait apprivoisé, malgré leurs différences.

Il l'avait estimée, malgré ses défauts.

Et de la provenait cette entente improbable, curieuse mais dépourvue de besoin. Ils s'aimaient, mais ne se désiraient pas. L'amour, ou ce sentiment qui fait que l'on s'attache malgré soi à quelqu'un, et le désir, cette envie sourde de posséder. Ils ne voulaient pas posséder l'autre, mais partageaient sans s'en rendre compte un lien étroit.

-Viens...

Il se leva, lui prit la main, et rit.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de choc, devant ce jeune homme imprévisble.

Le voir s'illuminer ainsi, alors que le vent qui dansait autour d'eux était si glacial. C'était comme si un soleil avait vu le jour chez les mortels. Il était beau, guéri de ses maux. Et elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

OoO

Sa peau était douce, même si elle était glaçée. Ses épaules menues, ses calvicules, dures, ce grain de beauté à la base du cou. Et ses bras blancs qui l'entouraient. Cette taille ronde et douce, comme un bonbon au lait. Il la posa avec délicatesse sur son lit, et peau contre peau, entreprit de lui souffler de jolis mots près de l'oreille. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle tremblait, mais il continua, avec douceur.

Ses cheveux semblaient s'écouler de son front d'albâtre comme des sources jaillissant d'une fontaine ensoleillée. Il y plongea ses mains pour les caresser avec la même lenteur, et sur son propre visage se cultivait le même sourire.

Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, incapable de parler. Il savait, cependant, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et continua son exploration. Ses petits seins durs, si aisément tenus, et alors qu'elle gigotait, il sourit avec plus de franchise encore, baisant ses côtes, puis son ventre tendu. Elle parrvint à murmurer doucement:

-Ca chatouille...

Et tous deux rirent avant que Draco ne reprenne sa route. Ses mains longeaient les flancs de la demoiselle, lissant la chair, comme on caresserait un marbre parfait. Et laiteux, et délicieux. Et si douloureusement attirant.

Elle se pressait contre lui, son corps contre le sien, alors que tous deux laissaient la chaleur se répandre en eux. Chaque parcelle de peau était collée contre celle de l'autre. Chaque baiser était mouillé et ardent. Ils succombèrent aux volutes du désir charnel.

Avec quelle ardeur il s'unit alors à elle. Elle l'agrippait de toutes ses forces, alors que son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme une bombe, comme s'il allait exploser. Elle sentait la chaleur s'intensifier, les vagues, les ondes de cette sensation mythique la déborder, l'assaillir complètement, alors que Draco poussait un peu plus loin en elle. Tout était confus. Il se sentait libre. Et il la libérait aussi.

OoO

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais... Constata-t-il en lui caressant encore l'épaule, l'air un peu déçu. Elle avait sa tête plaquée contre son torse et s'appliquait à écouter son coeur battre, comme si c'était un phénomène étrange:

-C'est que ce sont des mots précieux... Le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant. Il fit la moue:

-Alors... Quand est-ce que je serai le plus heureux des Serpentards?

Elle gloussa de nouveau avant de recaler sa tête contre lui, bien lovée entre les draps et entre ses jambes.

Puis, il sentit son torse se faire embrasser. A l'endroit où son coeur battait, les lèvres d'Hermione dirent un "Je t'aime" muet.

OoO


End file.
